love fools
by silkyjacob
Summary: Bella and Jacob , both Anglo Indians , are newly married . As they try to come terms to their arrange marriage , their relationship takes a dangerous turn . Can they stay together inspite the odd or split from each other due to their past . Based in -Shimla , India. AH
1. Chapter 1

Love Fools

Meeting

bpov

I don't know the exact point but I had fallen asleep ! I didn't know when I had fallen asleep or had passed out

My mom's Renee's voice blaring in my ears, brought me back to the land of living once again .

"Bella, baby? wake up. I need you to get up to wash and get dressed "

I was still feeling bitter by the promise my parents had bound me to,so gave her the stink eye ."Mom,why on Earth WILL I get dolled up ?" I snapped at my mom.

She nodded at me and went away from the room before I could plead again to her for second time today .

I shook my thoughts and went to wash I changed into forest green T shirt and black jeans,and I was getting ready after blow drying my hair.

 _If I can't open my mouth , they can get a peek of real me_

I thought while pulling my hair into pony tail ,my usual as i put down the hair brush down after managing the curly locks,

Soon I heard our doe bark sounding doorbell.I let out a large breath as I was trying to myself to calm down , Finally I was going to meet the family of Jacob Black.

* * *

 **After 10 months of first meeting**

jpov

I still remember the day I first met Bella , it was 10 months back. I was working in one of the reputed MNC, ready to get married.

Lauren had cheated on me in high school, after 1 month of trying to know each other.

After that I had given up dating and focused my attention in my studies

My mom ,Sara,was happy to hear that I agreed to arrange marriage as she wil get a chance to choose her daughter-in-law because my brother's Sam was a love marriage.

We lost our dad ,William black,when I was 10 years old. From then on my mom,Sara, took the responsibility of our household. She has always tried hard to fulfill all our wishes while handling her job at the Doon college. That's the reason why I love and respect her so much.

I didn't want it hurt her in any means because she already suffered a lot in her life .

I always wanted to keep her happy. I got few marriage proposals and I met few girls before seeing Bella but any of those didn't worked out.

One day my mom told me that one of my late dad's friend had suggested a proposal for me and we are gonna meet their family,the Swans, next day.

Next day I came early from office and started to their house along with my mom, sister Rachel and her 1 year old daughter , my brother, sister in law and their 2 year old kid,Ethan. After having introductions about each others family , she came to living room wearing a green top and jeans ;and sat opposite to me.I couldn't see her face as she had bent her head down.

I got an important call, so I went out to attend the call. When I came back I saw my niece sitting on her lap and both of them were engrossed in talking. I cleared my throat to which ,she looked up and our eyes locked. I was mesmerized, I don't know what happened to me.I just rooted to ground staring at her, i came out of trance when she broke the eye contact first.

My family started talking to her and I was observing. The way she was giving answers to my mom's questions nervously and the way she behaved in those 30 minutes. I don't know why but I got attracted to her. I don't believe in love at first sight till then but my opinion changed after meeting her, Bella Swan.

At that time I don't know whether it is love or not but I just wanted her in my life as my wife, that was the only thought in my mind while returning home and I decided to say yes to this proposal. After coming home, my mom asked my opinion and I immediately said yes. She was happy with my decision as she too liked Bella.

Next few days my mom was busy discussing with Bella's parents and to my good luck, she too had said an yes to this proposal.

Within two weeks we were engaged. During our engagement, I tried talking to her but her answers were very short; either yes or no or hmm nothing more or nothing less.

At first I thought something was wrong but later I convinced myself that may be she was shy and nervous as everything happened within few days and it will take time for her to adjust.

Our parents fixed our marriage date that is after 2 months. I know that she worked in software field as well. I want us to get comfortable around each other so I decided to call her and get to know about her likes and dislikes.

But whenever I called her, she told me that either she was busy or else ; she just listened to whatever I am talking and cut the call in 5 minutes. I thought her behavior a little strange and I discussed the same with one of my female colleague at work. She told me that it will take time to get accustomed to new relations and she told me to give some time.

Days were passing, I thought Bella will call me at least once if I don't call I will look too desperate ...so I didn't call her but Bella never called me, either. One day I decided to ask her directly on phone as our families won't allow us to meet in public before marriage, following our mother's custom as they both were Indians.

That day I called Bella again after 10 days .after asking casual questions I asked her, with butterflies floating in my stomach, whether she was happy with this marriage or not.

Bella said that she don't have any problem but was busy with office work and wedding shopping. I told her not to take stress .I informed her that working after marriage is completely her choice as I don't have any problem with her working nor staying at home.

Still my heart was not believing what we had talked ,so I had decided to take help of Rachel,my baby sis to know the truth.

 **a'n:thanks aishwarya shah,jokerboy 04 and corkyellems for following !**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 3

LOVE FOOLS

Thinking about our past

Jpov

My sister called her and she told me that Bella is a nice girl but was very shy.

After that I was relieved and started imagining my life with her as my wife. I was eager and excited for our wedding.

Soon the wedding day arrived; we both were declared as husband and wife after all the rituals.

We had the big fat wedding, a Hindu marriage and then a church wedding ,according to the wishes of both our Moms .

I felt something in my heart, a feeling which I can't describe when I kissed her for the first time . A feeling that I have a person to take care of and a companion in my life who will always be my side in my happiness and sorrows.

After completion of all post marriage rituals, Bella came to my house along with my family leaving her house and her parents.

At night, I was nervous at the same time excited to meet her in private. This is the first time we are gonna be alone without anyone around us. As I was eagerly waiting for her presence in our room, I was informed that we shouldn't stay together in same room tonight as it was not an auspicious day.

I was disappointed but I convinced myself that I have my whole life to spend time.

Thinking about her and our life as husband and wife I drifted to sleep that night. Next day I expected to get a glimpse of my wife , but she was busy in kitchen with my mom and relatives. That night when I came to our room , She was sleeping peacefully. So, I covered her with a blanket and slept beside her .

I never got a chance to talk to her even next day as well, when I woke up from sleep Bella was not in bed.

When I came out of our room , I found her she was busy in kitchen with my mom and sister in law Emily , the whole day passed like this .

I tried talking to her alone but we were disturbed either by my mom or Emily .

As usual when I came to bed room that night, I found her sleeping. The same thing repeated for next 3 days.

In these 3 days, I got few chances of talking to her alone but she escaped from me saying one excuse or the other. At first I thought she was shy and nervous but soon I was getting frustrated on thinking about how to make her talk to me freely, and how to make my wife comfortable around me to talk at least.

I decided to talk to Bella openly about the matter.

One night I reached our room before her . She was shocked to see me and stood there near the door. I was speechless seeing Bella in that white color dress.

I was waiting for her to enter the room but she looked like as if she was going to run away from that place.

I pulled bella inside our room and locked the door. I took her , near our bed and asked her to sit.

As I sat beside her; I could sense that she was nervous.

To make her feel better I thought to start a conversation. While talking, I slowly touched her hand and started reducing distance between us .

I was about to kiss her on her cheek, I noticed the tears that had formed in her eyes.

I immediately moved away and softly asked Bella the reason for her behavior of distancing herself from me.

"Everything is new to me, this relation,this family and you. We don't know anything about each other. I am scared and nervous to be around you. I need some time to get used to this " Bella said .

She told me that we both need some time to get used to this new relation. I mentally cursed myself for not understanding the situation .

I had expected her to adjust in this new life but everything is not same for her after marriage. Though I was eager to make Bella mine, I respected and understood her feelings .

I told her to take time and I don't mind waiting . I asked her to sleep, as she laid down on the bed .

Thinking about the discussion, I too drifted off to sleep soon.

Bella used to wake up from sleep before me, I hardly got a chance to talk to her in the morning .I tried to wake up to see her face in the morning but couldn't ever caught it even once.

I tried take Bella out so that we can spend some time together but she said her health is not good.

I always tried to make conversation with her and to get to know about her likes and dislikes but she never paid any attention to talk to me. Sometimes I felt like she was purposely trying to stay away from me.

We were not behaving like a newly married couple.

I slowly realized that I never saw her being shy around me it was always nervousness and intention of avoiding me.

After two days, I started to go to office. All my friends teased me and asked me about our married life. But I had no proper answer to give them as myself don't know what's going on between us.

We weren't behaving like a newly married couple ,as we weren't even talking to each other!

When my brother got married, his wife used to take care of him . She used to cook his favourite food for him. She never left his side for a second when he returns from work . Seeing their happy married life, I had started thinking about marriage.

When our marriage got fixed, I dreamed about me taking care of Bella , her cooking food for me , packing together our stuff for going trekking in the hills, helping me in getting ready for office and so on.

I saw few of my newly married friends talking to their spouse whenever they get time , going on a date, taking care of each other. But ours is completely different as you never cared about me.

Bella never asked me whether I had lunch or not when I called her to check whether she had your food or not.

I felt very bad that I expected a lot from this marriage, leaving the physical part for now, but I had wished her love , care and affection towards me as my companion. But I didn't get any of those!

The more I tried to get close to her , the more she distanced herself from me.

To reduce the distance between us I thought of planning our honeymoon as soon as possible and wanted to sort out things between us.

I told her about this she said she was OK with it. I was very happy, at that time all my doubts vanished and started preparations for our trip.

I came home that day excited to tell her about the trip schedule. I searched for you in kitchen, garden and living room but she was not there. So I asked my mom about Bella , she told me that she was not feeling well and taking rest.

I was worried as in morning Bella was fine ,but when I came to our room and saw her sleeping peacefully but her face was pale.

I came near Bella and caressed her cheek .

I kissed her on her forehead, that was the first time I was that close to Bella and that was our first kiss No my first kiss to Bella , on her forehead.

Unknowingly a smile crept on my lips. I covered you with blanket and went to wash room to freshen up. I was finally happy !

After sometime, I started working on my laptop. When it was time for dinner,my nephew Ethan came to our room and asked me to come for dinner. After he left, I called her few times but she was in deep sleep so I touched her shoulder to wake her up.

I found her body was burning up and I realized that she was suffering from fever.

I went to dinning room and told them about her condition and asked them to finish their dinner. I went to kitchen prepared soup and came to our room with the tray of soup and medicines.

I tried waking her up from sleep but she was very tired to even open her eyes. After sometimeshe opened her eyes and I started feeding her.

Initially she refused to eat but after some pampering from me; for some time she allowed me to feed .

Throughout that night ,I sat beside her and took care of her . Next day she felt better but I refused to leave her even for a second.

But at night she again had fever. Next day I thought of taking Bella to hospital but unexpectedly I had to go to office for urgent wok,at the last minute .

I was reluctant to leave Bella but my mom convinced me saying that they will take her to hospital.

Unwillingly ,I went to office . When I came back from office ,it was midnight . Everyone was asleep.

I saw Bella's face and she looked better compared to morning.

I silently changed my clothes without disturbing her sleep and I too drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 4

LOVE FOOLS

Brief separation

Jpov

Next morning I woke up to some noises. I came to the living room to find the source of that noise. I was surprised to see Bella's parents there so early in the morning.

I didn't knew the reason behind their visit.

After greeting them, I came to know that they came here to take Bella to their home.

I was shocked to hear as I didn't get the reason for this.

I looked at her questioningly but she was silent .

I was confused and at the same time angry that they came to take my Bella.

I was confused because why did they came suddenly to take her without any reason and angry because without my knowledge they decided to take her with them.

At least they could have told me before that they wanted to take MY WIFE rather than deciding themselves.

I sat there without knowing anything happening around me and feeling like a fool . I think my mom understood my confusion, so she cleared that when we went to hospital the other day, after all tests the doctor had confirmed that Bella was suffering from malaria.

Previous night, when her parents had called . My mom had told them about her health.

So they had came to see Bella and were talking with my mom to take bella home.

That's when I walked in to the living room. I felt very sad hearing that Bella's health was not good and she didn't even mention to me even once!

I looked at my mom and she understood.

She told them that if I didn't have any problem; then she is fine to send Bella with her parents.

Before saying my decision I decided to talk to Bella once and know about her opinion. I asked her to come to our room and after entering it, closed the door.

"How are you feeling now? What did doctor tell you ?" I asked concerned, coming close .

"Fine ..But doctor instructed me to take rest for some days."

"Why didn't to you tell me about your health condition?"

"You came home late last night, you didn't wake up till now. "

"Do you really want to go with your parents?" I asked softly inside I was praying to god that she didn't want to go with them.

"I am missing them, if I stay with them I may get well soon"

I was disappointed but I agreed to let Bella go as her health is not good and I didn't want to deny her first wish after marriage even though; I was feeling sad that I was not given a chance to take care of her .

If Bella had said that she don't want to go then I would have never left her side even for a second and would have taken good care of her .

I would have taken leave from office until she recovered . But to my disappointment, Bella packed her luggage and left with them without uttering even a bye to me .

I felt a strange pain! The second bella left the house I started missing her badly .

At that time I realized how much I love Bella and how much I had started depending on her mentally in such a short time .

* * *

It has been just 20 days of our marriage but for me it felt like we have been together since so many years.

From that day onwards, I used to call her for every 2 hrs, asking her about your health. I prayed to god for Bella's speedy recovery.

Without seeing my wife's face and without hearing her voice, I couldn't even bear to live for a second.

I know I must have annoyed Bella by calling her nearly 10- 15 times a day. But I couldn't help it, I was so desperate to hear her voice.

I started wondering how I stayed happily all these years without her. In fact this distance increased my love and care for Bella.

I sometimes would go to her house to make sure that she was fine.

Whenever she had a doctor appointment, I accompanied her to the hospital.

She had refused so many times saying that her Dad will take her to hospital but I wanted to take Bella and make sure from the doctor that her health was fine.

She was my responsibility now, how can I let her parents do those things when I am there to take her wherever she wants.

Soon 10 days passed, she was recovering slowly. When I asked Bella about her return , she just requested me to let her stay for some days as she want to spend some more time with her parents.

I was very sad and disappointed but due to my weakness that is I love her so much that I couldn't say no for her wishes.

So I agreed to her stay with parents for some more days.

One way or the other by giving reasons, she managed to stay away from me for nearly 2 months. At last I have had enough and I couldn't want Bella to stay away from me anymore, moreover we had became the latest topic to discuss among our relatives and my friends ;as we were staying apart from so many days.

So, I told my Mom to talk to her parents and at last with my mom's interference parents were ready to send you home.

She was gonna come home after 2 months . Only god knows how I survived those days without Bella . Though we lived together for just few days, for me it felt like we were married for years.

There was no bound for my happiness as I could have Bella all for myself now!

I came to Bella's home and after having dinner with her parents, then we both started to our home.

I was dying to hold Bella in my arms. This distance between us had increased my craving for her.

Before marriage, I never thought that I would behave like this after marriage like a love stick puppy.

I remembered the day when I met her for the first time...

Even I had started loving her silent nature but at the same time , I hated it as she won't talk much ...

After reaching our home and after talking to our family for sometime; we both reached to our room.

I opened our room door and asked her to step in .

I had arranged our wedding photo frame and individual photos of hers and mine everywhere in the room .

I was eagerly waiting for Bella's reaction but she didn't said a word. So I closed the door and walked in, her back was facing me .I came near her and wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her tightly showing how much I missed her while she was away from me.

"I missed you so much " these words came from my mouth as I kissed her neck .

I continued "you know how beautiful you are...!" and started nibbling . Bella stilled in my arms. After few seconds I found her hands tightly gripping my hands which were encircled around her stomach.

I could feel that she was nervous and excited at the same time as I was also feeling same like her .

I turned her slowly so that we could face each other, she kept her delicate hands on my shoulder, supporting yourself to stand still.

For the first time in 3 months of our marriage I saw something different other than nervousness in her eyes.

We looked at each other for some time; I cupped her face with my both hands and kissed her forehead, cheeks.

I moved a little back to look at her face but her eyes were closed. Her grip on my shoulder has tightened .

When I was about to kiss Bella on her lips, someone knocked our door.

She jerked off from me , turned aside and started adjusting her shirt. I was disappointed with the sudden disturbance for our lovely moment that we had finally got after a long time .

 **A/N:thanks sarahmicaele 88 for following ! and Bella is completely fine and not turning into wolf.**

 **so what do you think bella is up to?**


	4. Chapter 5

LOVE FOOLS

Niggling troubles

I went to open the door. It was my brother; he had came to discuss something related to my office work. As it was urgent, I went with him half heartedly cursing my fate!

While discussing office work my mind was still wandering about our sweet moment. I realized that Bella was responding to my touch, I had tried so many ways to make her talk to me freely but nothing worked .

So I decided to show Bella my love by my touches and kisses then may be Bella would open up to me more and at the same time I decided not to make her uncomfortable.

I came back after half an hour and found that Bella was sleeping peacefully.

I had half expected that Bella would be awake waiting for me and we could talk .

I was disappointed and taking a heavy breath, I took my night clothes and went to bathroom to change.

After few minutes I came out and settled beside Bella on bed. I looked at Bella's face Bella. Her breath was even. I couldn't help but smile at how cute Bella was looking in her sleep.

I leaned forward and kissed Bella on Bella's forehead and covering both of us with blanket.

I was admiring her chocolate brown hair and rosy lips .

After a few moments I moved close to Bella and slowly lifted her head and placed it on my chest ,wrapping my arm around Bella .

Hugging her tightly, I kissed Bella's head and slowly drifted to sleep peacefully finally after 2 months.

* * *

Next day I woke up and found Bella's side of bed empty. I made a note to myself to tell Bella to be in our room when I woke up from sleep. I always wished to see Bella when I woke up early morning but unfortunately that didn't happen even once.

Sighing I went to bathroom to take a shower. When I came to living room, all were waiting for me. Emily asked Bella to sit beside me. She started serving food but I wanted Bella to serve me ,so I asked her to fill my plate with salad which is near her .

Bella finished breakfast quickly as Ethan was pestering her to give him some chocolates, so Bella took him to kitchen.

While eating, my brother told me that they are planning to go Bangalore that day for house warming party of my sis-in-law's brother, and also they are taking mom with them. I just nodded my head thinking why they are not asking us to accompany them.

After finishing breakfast when I was about to go to our room to get ready, my brother stopped me, and took me aside .He told me that he had planned this trip for 3 days to give us privacy and also told me to enjoy ourselves as nobody will be in home except us.

I blushed and thanked him. I reached our room and saw Bella folding the dried clothes and keeping them in cupboard.

I silently came in and hugged Bella from behind. She was shocked and tried to free herself saying someone might come.

Sighing, I released Bella and turned her around so that we can face each other.

I moved towards Bella's ear and whispered huskily." Am leaving Bella now but tonight nobody is gonna disturb us"

Bella looked at me confusedly and God ! She looked so adorable .

" Because everyone is starting to Bangalore in few hours, only we both will be in home. We will have all the house to ourselves for 3 days" saying this I winked at Bella and kissed on herr cheek. I noticed how Bella's mouth formed to an O . I chuckled and went near the door.

Before stepping out, I turned back, walked towards the table picked a packet and placed it in Bella's hands.

"Wear this tonight. Cannot wait to see you in this. I will try to come home early. Bye!" saying this I went to office.

That packet had a black gown in it which I had bought it for Bella . I had thought to give it Bella previous night but she was sleeping.

I was excited for to finally spend some quality time with her at night .

* * *

At 6 in the evening I started to leave, but to my bad luck my manager came to me and asked to complete some presentation before leaving.

Cursing my fate and my manager, I started doing that and tried my best to complete it as soon as possible.

By the time I finished my work it was 8 pm. I rushed to home but due to traffic it took me an hour to reach home.

I excitedly pressed the calling bell and was eagerly waiting to see Bella in that dress. I heard footsteps and realized that Bella was coming to open the door.

When the door opened I rushed in and hugged Bella tightly whispering how much I missed her.

Bella didn't hug me back to my dismay , after few seconds I released her hearing a throat clearing sound.

I turned to see that 3 girls were sitting there on sofa and looking at us smiling and blushing. I slightly blushed, moving away from Bella and muttered a 'sorry'.

After few minutes of silence, Bella introduced them to me and told me that they were her close friends, who had came to meet her .

I talked to them for few more minutes and excused myself to take a shower and rushed to our room.

After having a shower I came to living room and saw that Bella was immersed in discussion with her friends . I stood there silently and watched Bella for sometime then I realized that Bella was not wearing the dress which I had gifted to her earlier.

I noticed that the time was almost 11 pm and wondered why Bella's friends were still here as it was getting late.

I went to kitchen to drink water. After few minutes Bella came and was searching for something. I hugged Bella from behind and kissed her side face.

" Did you open that packet?"

"Yeah."

" Don't you like it ?"

"It was nice. Thanks"

"Then why didn't you wear that ?"

"When I was about to wear it , my friends came, so didn't get a chance to change as we were immersed in our discussions"

"OK ; no problem. When they leave, you can wear it then" I said smiling and turned Bella around in my arms.

I was excited to make this night wonderful for both of us."Whoa... "

"What?" I asked surprised

"Actually, they planned a girls night today and came here unexpectedly. They...they..want to stay here tonight. " Bella said looking at me sadly.

Hearing Bella's reply all my plans vanished. I was utterly disappointed but as usual, hid my feelings and faked a smile.

I cupped Bella's cheeks in my hands and kissed on her forehead and told her to enjoy .

I went to talk with Bella's friends and told them to make themselves comfortable.

Bella friends said thanks and told how happy they were when they got a call from Bella this morning and asked them to come to our home.

I was shocked. Few minutes back in kitchen, Bella told me that they came unexpectedly and planned for a girls night .

Bella just lied on my face , she was the one who planned and asked them to come .

I was really sad and angry not because of her friends visit but it was Bella's lie that made me angry.

What was the need to tell lies, if Bella wanted them, she could have called them. Nobody is stopping Bella or saying anything against her wish in this house.

I smiled awkwardly and went to our room. Lots of questions popped up in my mind.

 _Did Bella just called them to stay away from me? Is this the actual reason behind her lie?_

 _Is she that scared to stay alone with me in house that Bella asked her friends to give company?_

 _Doesn't she want to spend time with me alone?_

As I was so engrossed in my thoughts, I heard the door open that I didn't look up to see.

I knew Bella's presence in the room, but I don't want to say anything in my anger which I will regret later, so I kept my mouth shut

Few more minutes had passed, I heard Bella coughing trying to gain my attention.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"Am sorry, it has been a long time since I met my friends, moreover nobody is there at home so I thought to spend some time with them . So I called them."

"Bella , you could have said this before itself ,right! Then why did you lie to me that your friends planned this ?"

"I was scared that you might not like having my friends in home; so I lied."

"This is your home as well, Bella .You are free to call your friends."

"Sorry!"

"Fine. But don't lie to me ever again " I said to her softly now .

"Ok"

Though I was not convinced with Bella's explanation, I let it go." Go, take care and have fun."

"Do you need anything ?"

"No,am good"

"OK ..good night"

"Good night"

Bella left the room. I was really confused and frustrated, lot of questions were going on my mind. I thought to make this night different from previous nights but it turned out to be a bad night.

I hate lies, especially I hate it when the person I love the most lie to me. I know it is a very small lie but it is not necessary to lie especially when our relation is not normal like other married couples.

I didn't came out that night and sleep was far away from me. After a lot of tossing & turning on bed, I tried to forget that incident as there is no use thinking about it and decided to make sure that Bella never lied to me. I slept very late that night thinking about the matter .

* * *

Next day when I woke up, Bella's friends had left for their places already.

Neither of us ,talked about previous night. After having breakfast, I went to my office.

While entering office, I got a call from my best friend and he invited me to a party as he is celebrating his third anniversary and asked me to bring Bella as he didn't attend our marriage due to some personal problem. After our marriage got fixed I didn't met him due to his busy schedule but we always were in touch through phone calls.

At first I thought to skip the party but later decided to take Bella as we both didn't went out after marriage .

I want to introduce my friends and their families to Bella, so that she can be friends with their wives.

I called Bella and told her to be ready by 7' o clock. When I came home, Bella was ready wearing a red one shoulder gown ,looking beautiful as usual .the epitome of female composing myself from drooling on Bella .

We went in the car after I changed for the evening and reached the restaurant on time .

I introduced Bella to my friends and let her mingle .

After sometime, I was sitting at bar counter sipping a beer. I am a social drinker. I didn't want to drink alcohol that night as I thought Bella won't like it.

My friends were having shots and after few minutes some started talking about their married life, how their life has changed after marriage and how they are being treated in home by their wives and bachelors started talking about their girlfriends.

I kept quite just listening to their conversation as I knew some of them were high due to the drinks.

I was looking around for Bella and found her still talking to other women. As I was engrossed watching Bella , observing her every move I felt a tap in my shoulder.

I turned and found my friend watching me with naughty glint in his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing ...just watching my friend who is drooling over his wife."

"Erm..I ...I was not drooling. I.. Was just looking at her "


	5. Chapter 6

Love Fools

Missing piece

Disclaimer: All the characters are of SM

" Dude...I know what you are doing, I too passed this stage. Don't forget this is my third anniversary. But only difference is my wife also used to steal glances whenever we are in parties like this. In your case you are staring at your wife as if she is an unreachable thing"

I remained silent. He continued after few minutes.

"You like your wife. Don't you?"

I looked at Bella and without taking my eyes off I answered." No. I love her"

"Whoa... That's cool. Did you confess your feelings?"

"No"

"Why?"

" I didn't get a chance till now"

"Dude.. She is your wife who stays with you in your house. Didn't you get a minute in these months to confess your feelings?"

 _I wanted to tell her about my feelings for you but I decided against it as I want her to love me without any hesitations .I don't want to confess my feelings and pressure Bella to love me back so I decided to give her time to get comfortable with me._

 _But it didn't happen as she was away from me for nearly 2 months and when she come back to home I decided to confess my feeling . But unfortunately previous night I was upset because of her lie._

"What is it bro... why are you silent? Is everything alright?"

"I don't know." I replied honestly.

 _I want to share my pain which I have been suffering from starting of our marriage as I couldn't bear the suffering anymore. I wanted to well that out to someone. He is my best friend and he is like a brother to me._

"Are you both happy?"

"Now a days though we were meeting rarely I know from your voice in our phone conversations that something was troubling you What is bothering you? You know more than friend you are like a brother to me. If you want you can share it. "

"I am not able to understand my wife... I never got a chance to spend time with her in these 3 months of our marriage. We were away from each other for 2 months due to her health. She never talks to me much. I always wanted her to be comfortable around me . I want her to talk to me freely, but things are not happening accordingly. I don't know why she is so distant with me. That's the problem;. I don't know what is in her mind."

 _I decided to share my feelings with him. I didn't tell him all the things that happened between us but I just told him that after our marriage we were away from each other for 2 months due to your health and your silent nature. He listened to me patiently without interrupting me._

"Oh...did you ask her the reason?"

"Yeah... She asked me to give her some time as she needs time to adjust."

"hmmm.. the moment I saw you both I thought something was wrong between you both."

"I don't know what to do and how to make her comfortable with me. Even if I know the reason then I would try to change her behavior towards me but I don't know the exact reason of what is bothering her."

"May be she doesn't want to get married? "

"Before marriage, I asked her whether she agreed to this marriage willingly or not. She told me that the marriage was fixed with her consent."

" She could have lied to you. Because of her parents she could have agreed to marry you."

"What if she loved someone? "

 _Hearing his question my heart stopped beating for a second. Is it a possible reason behind her behavior? I never thought about this... what if she loved someone?_

"I don't know. I don't think she loves someone." I replied controlling my anger.

"What will you do if she loved someone and that is the reason for her behavior?"

 _I remained silent, I can't even able to imagine you with someone else._

"Tell me bro, What will you do if she has loved someone before marriage. And is unable to forget him? Will you leave her?"

 _I was stunned by his question. I didn't expect this. Will I be able to bear if she loves someone other than me? I imagined my life without her ; if she was not there in it then it is impossible for me to live._

"Why are you asking this?"

"Just answer me honestly bro.."

"ok..If I knew that she loved someone before marriage then I wouldn't have married her .But now we are married and also I love her so much that I can wait for her to understand me and to love me back. I cannot loose her now no matter what happens" I replied confidently and looked at him to see that he was beaming.

"I expected this answer but wanted to hear from you. So I will tell you one thing which may be reason for her behavior"

" What is that reason? And how the hell do you know it, as few minutes back you met her"

" I knew your wife she is like a sister to me but she doesn't know me. Do you remember my cousin sister Pooja?"

"yeah.. I remember last year I attended her marriage along with you. You both are like close friends than brother and sister right."

"Yes.. your wife is her best friend. I never met your wife but I saw her in my sister's college photos. "

 _I could hear my heart beating so fast as I was so tensed to hear what he knows about you._

"She loved some one" he said taking a deep breath.

"What !"

"I said she was in love with someone before your marriage"

 _I was shocked is an understatement_

 _I couldn't speak a word after that. You loved someone. I tried to absorb the information I heard which I didn't expected to listen._

"How do you know that she loved some one?" I asked after few minutes of silence.

"After my sister's marriage, she was packing her books and other stuff to take to her in-laws house, I was helping her in packing. I found an album in between her books and showed it to her to ask whether to pack it or not. She sat down looking at the album sadly, when I asked the reason for her sadness she told me that her best friend is facing some problems in her family because of her love. She felt sad that she was not able to help her friend in any way. That's how I saw your wife in my sister's college photos. Now am seeing her here, as your wife now."

"Oh"

"I don't know whether that is the reason for her behavior or not. As you were struggling to know what her problem was, am just telling you what I know about her. May be she has already moved on but is just taking some time to adjust with you. Or even there is a chance that this may not be the actual reason behind her behavior. "

"Whatever the reason it is, she could have shared the same with me right? Why is she hiding this and distancing herself from me. I will be very happy if she shares her problems and am ready to give her time if she is willing to give us a chance."

"May be she is scared that you will leave her if you get to know the know the reason for most of the couple fights include their past relations. First try to know whether this is true or not and also the complete truth about her love then you can decide how to solve your problem, ok?"

 _What he said make sense because may be you were afraid of my reaction. Like how you were afraid to invite your friends thinking I may not like it._

"First I will talk to her and then I will decide . I wanna make sure whether she loved someone or not."

"Am impressed dude... You are handling this situation pleasantly. Frankly speaking, if I were in your situation I could have immediately got to a conclusion and assumed so many things without even thinking to hear anything from her point of view. This shows how much you trust and care for her."

"I should give her this respect . She came along with me leaving her 24 years of life, her parents behind her. I promised her that I will be her family, also will support her in everything.. It is my duty to give her chance to voice out her feelings."

"Good !if what I said is true, give her some time. I know she will definitely love you back but it may take some time. Trust me bro... if a wife loves you with her heart. She gives you everything without any hesitation. She starts to make your life beautiful. She makes you feel that you are most lucky man on this planet! The love she will shower on you can't be explained in words".

 _I looked at him who has a genuine smile while saying this. At that moment I envied him._

"I hope I will be as happy as you are in your married life."

"You will, take care of her."

"Sure" Hearing someone calling him, he went away to attend other guests. I was left alone and soon his words started ringing in my mind about you had loved someone.

At first I thought I could take it lightly but as time passed it is becoming hard for me to digest that you loved someone and that someone is not me.

Thinking about that a part of me wanted to punch that guy who got the first chance to get your love; But another part of me is saying that what I heard from my friend must be false and that he might have misunderstood something.

But one thing is clear that I want to show and assure myself that you now belong to me and that nothing and nobody is going to separate us. I looked at you and saw that you were talking to my friend's wife and you were laughing in between your talks.

 _Lots of questions popped up in my mind._

 _What if my friend told was true?_

 _What if you were not able to forget him?_

 _What if you married me because of your parents?_

 _Will you be able to love me back the way I do ?_

Soon the party ended and it was time for us to leave.

* * *

When we reached home, Bella got down from the car and unlocked the main door of our house. I parked the car and came inside. Placing the keys on table, I walked to dining table.

I opened the refrigerator and drank some water. Bella was not there in kitchen so thinking that she might be in our room, I locked the main door and walked towards the bedroom.

When I entered our room, the scene I witnessed made me forgot all the fears and questions that were going on in my mind. She was standing in front of the mirror and was trying to remove the necklace.

I don't know what came to my mind; I slowly walked towards her and stood behind. She looked up and saw my refection in the mirror. I lifted my hands and removed her hands from the chain .

I touched the chain to unhook it and saw that the hook was pressed tightly so I bend down to pull it with my teeth.

While pulling it my lips brushed Bella's sot skin and she shivered under my touch. Not moving my lips from there, I slowly moved my hands from the hook and placed on her shoulders.

I started trailing kisses on her neck and shoulder blade. I looked up and saw her reflection in the mirror, she was closing her eyes.

I turned Bella around and placed my right hand on her waist and squeezed it lightly. I placed my left hand on her cheek. Her lips trembled and I brushed my thumb on her cheek. I couldn't control myself anymore, as I bent down and pressed my lips to hers lightly, testing the waters. Slowly I pulled her close to my body by your waist.

I kissed her pouring my love, care, fear, possessiveness and pain of staying away from her in that kiss. I was consoling myself that you are mine _only mine._ I nibbled her lower lip and again deepened the kiss. Bella too responded to my kiss. I pulled her more close to my body and hugged tightly, and started kissing her on her neck and giving few love bites.

Suddenly my phone rang disturbing us. I ignored it and continued to kiss her but Bella pushed me and dashed into the bathroom. I groaned and attended the call.

It was my colleague who called me to know whether I am interested to accompany him to a meeting tomorrow in some other city. I said that I was not interested and cut the call.

I just couldn't understand her behavior at that instant one second when I kiss her ,she kisses me back and in next second she runs away from me after kissing me. I wanted to stay alone for some time. Frustrated I left the house without informing Bella.

* * *

I went to bar and ordered a drink. I didn't want to get drunk but wanted to divert myself and forget about the problems for sometime. I didn't remember the count of the pegs I had.

I walked out of the bar when the bartender requested me to leave as it was closing time. In this time , she didn't even bothered to call me. That hurt me more, she was not even caring about my whereabouts and safety.

I reached home and opened the door with the spare key.

When I entered the living room, only the night light was on. I saw Bella's head resting on the armrest, I guess she slept off waiting for me.

A smile appeared on my lips thinking that she was waiting for me to come but I could have felt more happy if she had called me when I left home without informing.

Locking the door, I walked towards Bella lazily. When I came near her, I was mesmerized by the sight in front of me. She was sleeping peacefully on her back. Her top was not properly aligned on your legs and it was almost falling from her shoulder revealing her milky white skin.

I tried to put the tank top in place but Bella took my hand in her hands and hugged it tightly to her chest .

She shifted her position to sleep on her side which made my face very close to her .

I blowed air on Bella's face, she pouted and her hold on my hand loosened, I slowly pulled away my hand . At that moment, I so wanted to kiss her senseless. But I controlled myself and was moving away from her as if I stay there for a minute I won't be able to control myself and moreover the alcohol has started showing its effect.

As I turned to go to bedroom I heard her groan uncomfortably. I contemplated on carrying her in my arms to our a few minutes of debate, I picked her up in my arms without disturbing her sleep. She immediately laid her head on my shoulder and loosely placed her right hand around my neck.

I had an sudden urge to kiss her, I couldn't control myself so I moved closer and kissed her on her forehead as she was looking so beautiful.

She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly to her chest. That was the last straw for my self control. I, was not, in my right mind to think whether it is good or not. I too hugged her tightly and started kissing Bella on her neck and throat, she responded back and moved her fingers in my hair. I pulled up to look her face. I kissed on Bella's both eyes and asked her to open her eyes.

Her opened her eyes & after few seconds she realized the position we are in and what we are doing. She pushed me aside and stood up from the bed.

I was stunned by her rejection but came out of that shock thinking that she was surprised by our intimacy after opening her eyes and that's the reason Bella pushed me away.

"What happened? Few minutes back you were responding and now suddenly why are you moving away? Are you shy?" saying this I turned her around and placed my hand on her waist and other on her back , pulling her into my arms and started nuzzling on her neck.

"Are you drunk? Leave me!" She questioned while trying to push me.

"Yes, am drunk. Why should I leave you? Today nobody is gonna disturb us. Let's continue with what we were doing few minutes back." I said and buried my face in her hair inhaling her scent, wrapping my arms around her.

"Why did you drink?" I moved back to look at her face , my both hands were on her waist.

"Then other than that what do her want me to do? Huh? You are the reason for me to get drunk."

"Me? What did I do that made you leave home without informing me and came back home drunk!"

So now you care for me? YOU are asking me the reason? You should tell me the reason for your behavior. Why are you distancing yourself from me? Whenever I tried to talk to you, move close to you, you just avoid me saying one reason or the other. Why? When I kissed you before, you responded and kissed me back with equal passion and then next minute you pushed me and ran off. Why?"

"I already told you that I need time to adjust."

"How many more days do you need? huh? It has been 3 and half month of our marriage but till today I didn't even kiss you. Is 3 months is not enough for you to understand that we are married? For how long do you expect me to wait for you? OK I get that you want time to understand me and to know about each other. But answer me honestly; are you putting your efforts to get to know me? You don't talk to me much, whenever I try to talk to you , you simply ignore me. Do you even thought about my feelings at least for once? How will you feel if I behave like this with you ? Will you be able to live peacefully? I expected so much from this marriage but i am getting nothing but pain. I am tired of this. I don't think I have any more patience left to wait for you to adjust" I told her desperately.

"Please, leave me!" She said pushing me by placing her hands on my chest.

"I don't want to give you time anymore. Just tell the exact reason why do you need more time? Then may be I can change my decision. " saying this I moved close to her and tried to take her into my arms.

It was taking all my self control to not touch and hug her.

"Please don't touch me"

"Why?" I asked hurt.

"It is not right"

"Why? I am your husband. I have every damn right to touch you , to kiss you. "

"I am not a toy that you can own"

"yes ,you are not a toy but you are my wife. I married you and promised that I will stay with you in every step "

" You are wrong , I don't belong to you r. Though you married me; I can't accept you as my husband. "

"why ? Why can't her accept me as your husband?"

"Because..."

"Because...tell me" I insisted.

"Because... I love someone"

 _I felt like someone has just thrown a bucket of cold water on my face. So what my friend told about her is true. Arghh..._

"Do her still love him?"

"Yes , I still love him"

 _Hearing that my heart broke into million pieces, from the starting of our marriage she said that she needs sometime to adjust to this relation._

 _Then one fine day when I try to get intimate with her she confesses that she loves someone. When I ask her whether she still loves him and without any second thought she confesses that she still loves him._

 _With those five words my heart was shattered. What kind of game is god playing with me?_

"If you still love him and don't want to move on with me after marriage; then why the hell did you agree to marry me?" I asked angrily.

"I agreed to this marriage because of my parents"

" Did you at least thought about me once? This marriage is not only related to you , it is related to me and you, in fact us. Don't her think I was the one who is suffering though there is no mistake of mine? You are married to me, you are my wife . How can you so easily say that you love someone ?did you even realize how much it hurts me when I came to know about this? "

 _Her silence answered my questions. I got angry realizing that my wife doesn't care about me ! Here I was truly and madly in love with her. . But she gave her heart to someone else_

 _What am I going to do now? What is the medicine to reduce the pain which I was bearing now?_

"Answer me...huh?" I asked her holding her arms.

"Am sorry"

"What exactly are you sorry for? Huh? For marrying me for your own selfish reasons? For making me a fool by saying that her need time to adjust, in real her are not able to forget your past and move on? For realizing your mistakes? Tell me what ...are you sorry for? "

"Am sorry...sorry " She started chanting.

"You know what, before marriage I dreamed a lot about You, about us but after marriage I didn't get anything apart from loneliness. Do you have any idea how sad I was when I stayed away from You in those 2 months. How would you have you felt when you had married me with lots of expectations but got nothing? Tell me...tell me dammit! " saying that I held her arms more tightly.

 _She winced in pain but I was not in a mood to notice anything. I waited for few seconds, but still she remained silent. That increased my anger more. I was not thinking straight, at that moment I wanted to ease my pain and I want to assure myself that she belong to me. I didn't think twice before acting._

" I am tired. I am tired of expecting you to change Now you will listen to what I say. Nobody is going to stop me from claiming my rights on you as a husband. Whether you love me or not, I love you and you will be mine. Do you hear me? _I LOVE YOU_ , start accepting that am your husband and start fulfilling your duties. If you like it or not you are gonna fulfil them."

"No...What you feel for me is not love, it is just lust. You married me to fulfill your needs. This not love. You don't love me."

 _Bella made me more angry by naming my love for her as lust !_

"Did you just name my love for you as lust. How can you be so insensitive? Can't you see how much I care for you? In those months when she was away from me, only me and god knows how I felt ! . What more do you want me to do to show you that I love you."

"Nothing.. Just leave this and leave me."

She was about to walk , but I pulled her towards me with force due which her head landed on my chest .

I held her my arms for support.

"Let me show her how much I love her with my actions then!" I whispered huskily near her ear.

She tried to move away but without giving her a chance, I crashed my lips on her lips. She tried to push me away but I was stronger than her, so I continued to kiss her until we both were left out of breath. After that, I released her and moved towards the door and closed it from inside.

"Why did you close the door?" I heard her asking.

"What do you think?" I questioned her back opening my shirt buttons and moving towards her.

"What are you doing?"

"Well...nothing" I stood in front of her and pulled her towards me and hugged her kissing her ear.

"Leave me..What are you doing?"

"why shouldn't I touch you , am your husband and today you are gonna fulfill your duty as my wife"

Saying that I lifted her in my arms, carrying her bridal style i walked towards the bed.

"No... Leave me " she tried to free herself from me but I was not able to register them .

I placed her on bed and came on top of her and started kissing her on her neck. She was constantly blabbering something, trying to push me but nothing registered in my mind.

I continued kissing her on her face but suddenly I felt something wet on my lips I pulled my head up to get a clear view of her face and realized that tears were flowing down on her cheeks .

Bella looked horrified. I immediately moved away and stood on the floor holding my head. I just couldn't believe what I was going to do few minutes back. I turned to look at her and saw that she was covering herself securely with the duvet.

"Please don't do this...please" she pleaded.

I felt ashamed of myself. If I didn't notice her tears then I wouldn't have stopped myself from what I was doing. As much as I want to make her mine but I want her willingly come to me . Now I screwed up everything . I couldn't stand there for a second. I took my shirt which was lying on the floor and walked out of the room.

I went to living room and crashed myself on the sofa. I started recalling what happened in our room few minutes back.

Remembering her words that her love someone, my mind is telling me to go back to our room and make her mine but my heart saying not to do anything against her wish. At last my heart won the battle, before passing out her tear strained face was the last thing in my mind.

* * *

 ** _a/n:review review and what will jacob do now?_**


	6. Chapter 7

LOVE FOOLS

Confrontation

JPOV

Next morning I woke up with sun rays falling on me. I tried to open my eyes but couldn't open them, after a few seconds I opened my eyes, rubbing them lightly. I looked down and found that I was half lying on the floor, my one leg on sofa and the other on the floor. I quickly sat on the sofa shocked on why I was sleeping in the living room. I tried to remember what happened last night.

I clearly remember going to party, having a conversation with my friend, coming home , kissing you, you pushing me away , me leaving the house, going to bar, getting drunk , coming to home dizzy and and i tried hard to remember after that.

Argh... I couldn't remember what happened after that. After few minutes of trying i remembered that after coming home seeing her sleeping on sofa, carrying her to our room, our argument, my confession and forcing myself on Bella.

I got up shocked, couldn't believe myself that I tried to force myself on Bella in drunken state.

I shouldn't have behaved like that . I felt ashamed and disgusted of myself.

Instead of mending her heart, I messed up everything now.I immediately realized that I need to apologize to her and ask for her forgiveness,as soon as possible .

I looked at clock and noticed that the time was 10 am. I had overslept. then I searched bedroom, balcony, terrace and everywhere in the house but i couldn't t find her.

 _Oh god, what did I do?_

I searched everywhere in the house but didn't find her . My head was aching and I don't have any idea where she had gone . I walked to main door to see if she was in the garden, when I was about to open the bolt I noticed that it was already opened and just the door was closed.

I clearly remember locking it last night. As nobody was there in the house except you and me, I thought you must have opened it.

I went out and searched in the garden but she was not there. Panicked, I came inside and looked for my mobile to call you but I don't remember where I kept it last night. I searched in the living room but I didn't find it., then walked to bedroom, while searching I noticed that the cupboards were empty.

I was shocked. I understood that Bella must have left the house because of my behaviour last night. But where will she go, other than her parent's house .She doesn't have any other relatives in this city.

I was worried about her safety. I found my mobile and dialed your number. It was ringing but she didn't answer the call. I was more worried as she was not attending my call, at that moment I just wanted to know that you are in safe place, and nothing else.

I wondered whether you left the house in the night or early morning. Redialing her number I came to kitchen to drink some water. I noticed that milk packets had been placed on the dining table , it gave me a relief thinking that she must have left in the morning as the milk boy delivers the milk at 6:30 am. You must have left after placing them on the dining table. I decided to call her parents to check whether she went to their house or not.

Praying to god, I dialed their landline number, your mom lifted the call. After asking casual questions she asked me the reason why I didn't accompany Bella to their house.

Hearing her words I felt thankful to god for keeping her safe. I stated an excuse of attending an important early morning meeting. She was convinced with my reason. During the whole conversation, I realized that she didn't inform her mother about my behavior of the previous night .

After few minutes, I asked her about Bella and she told me that she has a headache and was sleeping in her room. After requesting her to take care of her , I ended the call.

I decided to meet Bella in her home, I wanted to apologize to ask her forgiveness for my behaviour .

I went to our room, got ready and when I was about to start, I thought to call bella once again. So, I dialled her number after 5 rings she disconnected the call.

Thinking that she might be angry on me, I was surprised when I got a message on my mobile.

I opened it and was surprised to see a message from Bella .

 **Bella :** I need some alone time. So, don't call and disturb me.

 **Me:** Please am really very sorry, let me explain once. I am coming to your house.

 **Bella:** I said I need some alone time. Don't come and don't worry I didn't tell anything to my parents and am not planning to tell them as well. I just told them that I am going to rejoin office so came here, as my office is near from my house.

 **Me:** OK .I won't disturb you, but am really ashamed for trying to force myself on you. It is not easy to forgive me but please am sorry. Just give me a chance to explain.

After that I didn't get any reply from .

I thought it would be better if I don't disturb her for some time. Again at night I tried calling her but you didn't attend my calls, I dropped her a message but no reply for that as well.

Next day my family came back from Bangalore and asked me about Bella .

I told them the same reason as you told your parents so that we couldn't get caught if my mom talks to her parents. My mom believed my words but my brother didn't buy that words and asked me the actual reason.

I know I can't hide this from him so I just told him that we two had a small fight, she was angry with me and went to her parents house.

He advised me to meet her and sort it out and also told me to bring Bella back as soon as possible. But I know that she needs time, so I just told him the same and assured him that I will bring her back after 2 days.

I called her and messaged you countless number of times but she didn't gave reply to any of those. Her behavior hurt me so much but I consoled myself that I deserved that kind of treatment for my behavior, this happened for another 2 days.

On third day, I came to know that she rejoined office .

I couldn't sleep at night thinking, the guilt was eating me day by day. I wanted to run to her house and beg her for r forgiveness but as she asked, i decided to give her some more alone time.

After one week I came to bella's house directly from my office. Her parents welcomed me and requested me to stay for dinner, having no other option I agreed.

Through out dinner, she just ignored me.

After finishing dinner, we both entered her room. I closed the door and stood near the door contemplating on how to start a conversation with her

When I looked up she was standing in front of me holding her night clothes.

"Move" it was niether order nor request.

"Where are you going, Bella?"

"It is none of your business, please move"

"Bella, listen to me once please"

"What is there to listen? Jacob"

"Please Bella, am sorry. I was not in my senses. I shouldn't have behaved like that! Please try to understand."

"Understand! Do you want me to understand that my husband tried to force himself on me , when I disagreed to fulfill his desires?"

" Bella , I don't want to say this but you left me with no other option. So, please don't forget that you were the one who made me to do so. I was drunk and disappointed with the way you were treating me. I confessed my feelings to you expecting that you would understand my situation but instead you degraded my love.

I was angry and frustrated , more over I was not in my senses to think straight like that .

Trust me! I am neither justifying nor supporting my behavior and also am not even expecting you to forgive me. I am just explaining my condition to you. I swear I will never behave like that with you again.

Trust me for this time! We have been married for 4 months now. We stayed in same room, did I made any move in those days that made you uncomfortable?"

"Are you done? Can I go now?" she asked me with a blank expression.

"Don't you want to say anything?" I asked helplessly seeing her non-responsiveness after my explanation.

"No, now move "Saying that Bella started to walk past me but I held her wrist to stop her from going out of her room.

But she gave a look which made me feel like a plague, it made me feel like a very low person in front of her .

I immediately removed my hold on her hand."Don't go Bella , this is your house, your room. I will go out, you stay here." Saying that I walked towards the door, before going out I turned back and looked at her .

"Trust me please , I will never touch you until you ask me to, so please understand this! come back home. Remember that am just feeling sorry for forcing myself on you but not for my outburst on your behavior, not for ignoring me from the start of our marriage. So, I still want my answers whether you are trying to forget your past and move on with me or you wanna stay like this thinking about your love which has no future now. I will wait for you, till then I won't disturb you. I won't come here again and I won't bother you with my calls or messages. Take care, bye. " saying that I came out of her room without waiting for reply.


	7. Chapter 8

LOVE FOOLS

D word

* * *

 **thanks** **MrsSomerhalder84 ,** **corkykellems, dasguptaishita97. emmettandme for following !**

 **A big hug to Sarah for your review and support!** **please Rand r!**

* * *

JPOV

I didn't get any message or call from her for next two more days. My mom started asking me to bring Bella back.

 _How can I tell her the actual reason for her stay in her parent's house?_ I kept convincing her that Bella was busy with office work and will come back when the work pressure has reduced.

Next day I was alone in home, working something on my laptop. I heard door bell ringing and came out to see that a person was standing with an envelope cover.

He just asked my name and handed over the envelope to me . When i asked him the sender details, he just told me that he was ordered to deliver it to me and went away. Closing the door, i walked inside and opened the cover. When i saw what was in that envelope, I was shocked to the core. That cover contains _divorce_ papers.

I just dropped myself on the couch and stared at those papers.

 _Don't I deserve happiness,_

 _happiness of seeing my wife welcoming me with a smile when I reach home from work_

 _happiness of having a wife with whom I can share everything_

 _happiness of drifting to sleep peacefully with a smile on my face and with you in my arms_

 _happiness of seeing her beautiful face when I wake up from sleep every morning_

 _happiness of fulfilling her wishes even before she expresses them_

 _happiness which makes me possessive that I have a person who belongs to only me with heart, soul and body_

 _happiness when she conveys the best news that am gonna be a father soon_

 _happiness of seeing her tummy grow bigger and bigger as the months progress,_

 _happiness of holding my baby and you in my arms._

 _Don't I deserve those, not all but at least few. Am I not worthy for any of those happiness?_

 _Why are you like this?_

 _Why can't you move on your life with me?_

 _Why are you suffering and why are you making me suffer?_

 _Why are you punishing when I am not at all at fault?_

 _Why ?_

 _Why?_

 _Why?_

 _Why, Can't you love your husband ,Bella?_

These were the questions going on my mind when I saw the damn divorce papers, which am currently holding in my hand.

Good thing that my family was not at home; otherwise my mom would had a heart attack if she saw the divorce papers.

I immediately called Bella and asked her to meet me at a cafe. I got ready and reached there ,when she came I asked her about those divorce papers. Bella simply told me that she wanted divorce.

I felt deeply frustrated and angry on myself for foolishly thinking from her point of view every time from the start of our relationship.

I was a big fool expecting that my wife will understand me , wiping my tears away I started writing a letter to her .

 _Dear Bella,_

 _I agree that I did a mistake but no man is flawless. You are my wife. I wouldn't have behaved like that with any other girl. I thought I have right on you. I thought you belong to me like how I belong to you._

 _If loving your wife like crazy and trying to gain her attention, love and care is lust in your view then_ ** _yes_** _, in your words my love is lust for you._

 _If I cannot get physical intimacy with you with, then whom should I expect? You are my wife and am not ashamed to admit that I have needs and I wanted you fulfill those as my wife. I thought that as a girl you need some time to get ready for that, but I was so wrong!_

 _I explained to you whatever i wanted to say when i came to your home, i thought you will think about it and understand my situation and I expected you to come back to me but i didn't expect divorce papers at all ..._

 _I tried..I tried a lot to save our relationship but now I realized that between a couple only one partner effort is not enough,it needs both husband and wife efforts to make their relationship work._

 _I realized that I was the one who is holding the last threads of our relation, if you are not ready to share your life with me then I cannot hold you with me for long time. For me, marriage is a very sacred relationship but I decided to let you go out of my life.I know it is very hard for me to take this step but I have to try because I can keep the person I love with pressure but cannot gain that person's heart._

 _You know_ ** _what_** _you are the one who got best and worst out of me._

 _The best thing is my love for you, I never thought that other than my mother. I could love another than her._

 _The worst thing is that you turned me into a beast who forced himself on his wife._

I never thought I could love my wife so much. I still believe that I didn't do anything wrong by _loving someone but the mistake I did is to love a wrong person._

 _I HATE YOU now, YOU DON'T DESERVE MY LOVE._ I know that i realized this lately but am happy that at least now i realized it .

 _Thanks to you for making me realize not to love someone so blindly. I have learned the lesson and am not gonna give another chance to anyone to break it._

 _I don't think I can handle anymore heartbreaks. You accused me that my love is lust and also I tried to force you, can you answer me honestly to my questions._

 _Did I make a fuss for loving someone before marriage like other husbands do if they find their wife's about their past relations?_

 _Don't you think I could have forced myself on you and continue with what I was doing the other day , but I stopped myself because I loved you I don't want to do anything which makes you miserable. don't you see my love in this?_

 _If you love someone then why the hell did you respond to my kiss ? Huh?_

 _I am not justifying my actions I swear I still feel guilty for my behaviour towards you on that day and am still sorry for that. No girl deserve to be treated like that especially from her husband. Even if you forgive me though I don't expect you to forgive me as well, I will never forgive myself for that._

Y _ou must be wondering if I am ready to give divorce then why am I telling you all these, right?_

 _I am telling you all this because I want you to know that I really loved you, my love is not just_ ** _lust_** _and wanted you to realize the pain I had gone through in these months. If we had a normal husband and wife relation ;I wouldn't have written this letter to share my views._

 _I never got a chance to express my feelings as you never gave me one._

 _Don't worry you won't see my face ever again in this life because I am gonna.. why am I telling you the this as if you care?_

 _I talked to my lawyer, he will contact you soon. I already signed the divorce papers and made all the necessary arrangements so that there is no need of my presence further. So you are gonna get what you have wished for,_ _don't forget that you are not getting it because you want it but instead you are getting it because now_ ** _I want the divorce._**

 _I just need a favour from you, don't let your parents know about this divorce especially to my mom because she won't be able to bear it. I will let her know when she is strong enough to digest this._

 _Good bye!_

 _Yours,_

 _Soon to be ex-husband_ ,

Jacob black


	8. Chapter 9

LOVE FOOLS

"Hello, can you give the phone to Mr. Pranay please. I am his friend ,Jacob " he spoke with someone, hearing Pranay's name I sighed and closed my eyes and prayed to god.

( **A/N :** Pranay is the same one from whom Jacob came to know that Bella loved someone before marriage. He is a lawyer by profession.)

"Hello Pranav. What the hell did you do? " asked Jacob.

"What! How can you say that so easily? I thought that I was free from this relation but now, now when I ask you about it you are simply saying that we weren't divorced. Why the hell was I not informed this before itself?" He shouted at his friend on phone.

 _This is the first time I was seeing him this angry. When we lived together I never saw him shouting but now today I am seeing a different person. May be as he said I made him rude,arrogant and heartless man._

"OK, what do you suggest now?" He asked after few minutes of silence may be Pranay was explaining him something.

"What !Are you crazy? How can you say that we have to live together for 6 more months? I don't want her in my life. Do something!"

"What do you mean you can't do anything? There must be some way to get divorce quickly, right?" Jacob shouted.

"Okay, fine. Just 6 months after that I won't wait even for a second" saying that he cut the call.

He turned around and fumed on seeing me. I blinked my eyes seeing him fume at me.

He closed his eyes and opened them after few seconds taking a deep breath.

"See, now I too agree that there is no other way than to stay together for 6 months. We just live in same house but we won't interfere in each other's life. I know you won't interfere in my life as I have seen the way how you behaved in those months when we were together. So don't worry now I won't bother you. " he said looking in to my eyes and averted his gaze when he said the last line, turning to other side so that his back is facing me.

"But..."

"No buts... I hope I can wait for 6 more months to get rid of this relation. After that , I'm a free bird." I heard him say but by his voice I can feel that he is sad.

 _Is he sad to stay 6 more months with me ? Or Is it just the hatred towards me?_

"If we have to stay together for 6 months, why were you staying in my house in these 2 months ? After my return, Pranay might have informed me about this then you could have come here. What is the need to stay at my house these months during my absence?" he asked after few minutes of silence.

"That ...that..." I stammered. _what am I going to tell him?_

"What?" he barked.

"When you were in Sweden, Mom was admitted in hospital as she had a minor heart attack."

"What! Mom had a heart attack." he asked shocked and started walking towards the door.

" Yes. Don't worry she is fine now. Luckily, SAM and Emily admitted her in hospital at right time." I said stopping him as he is going to see Mom.

"Thank god!" he said taking a deep breath and exhaling the air.

"When did this happened?" he asked calmly, first time he is asking me a question softly after our encounter today.

"2 months back , a week after you left to Sweden . When I came to visit Mom she asked me the reason why I'm staying in my parent's home frequently and also why I didn't came to send you off. She was so worried about you and she sensed that something was wrong between us."

"What did you tell her?" he asked softly.

"I lied to her that I was just busy with office work on that day and also I told her that I was angry on you as you suggested me to stay at my parent's place until your return as you thought that I can't adjust in your house without you."

"Is that why Mom asked me those questions downstairs. Why did you do that?" he screamed.

"I didn't get any other idea at that time when she asked me those questions, so I lied. Sorry" I told him looking down at my hands.

"This is not new to you, right? You always do that, escaping the situation by telling a lie." he told me laughing humorlessly.

 _I felt sad hearing this, I know he must have said that remembering the incident where I invited my friends to avoid staying alone with him and lied to him that their visit was unexpected. I wish I could change all that but sadly I can't._

"She didn't believed me at first but later she was convinced. At that time only I came to know that we have to stay together for 6 more months so I thought to stay at your home as it is not good to give her any mental stress which will affect her health. So, when she asked me to come back and stay in your house, I obliged."

"So you have been staying in my house then why didn't nobody told me about your stay here ? "

"She told everyone not to let you know about this. She ordered me not to discuss anything about this with you thinking that we will be talking to each other through phone when you were there."

"Hmm...as usual you are good at drama and also made my mom angry with me."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it. If I didn't tell her this she wouldn't believed as who stays away when her husband is going abroad . So I told that I picked a fight with you. I thought she will be angry on me for my behavior.

" Please,I didn't mean to make her angry with you. In that moment, I didn't have any other choice as I can't tell her the actual truth. I told her that it was not your fault as I have been staying at my house frequently after marriage and therefore you thought that I will be happy staying with my parents. I told her this way, so she is not really angry with you. She understood it, downstairs she was just faking her anger." I said trying to make clear of my intention.

"Sorry? Keep your sorry with yourself. " saying that he turned around murmuring something.

"Jacob, go and freshen up. You must be tired because of the journey." I told him after few minutes. At last I'm relieved that he is convinced with my explanation of staying here in his absence.

"Don't tell what to do and what not to do as if you are my wife!" he told me angrily.

"I'm your wife, right?" I asked him whispering.

"For me, the moment I signed the divorce papers; we are done. You are not my wife anymore. We just have to wait for 6 months to officially get rid of each other. So better stay in your limits and mind your own business. We are just strangers sharing a room.

For others, we are husband & wife but for me we are not." he shouted at me angrily which made me jump from my place. His words tore my heart into million pieces but I won't back down. I have to stay strong. He is right in his place, after all I was the one who is responsible for all this mess.

"Please Jacob, don't shout. If Mom listen to your words, we can't save her this time. Her heart is very weak and doctor told us to keep her as happy as much as possible." I told him pleadingly.

He was about to say something but the knock on the door interrupted us. I was scared a bit thinking that the person who was standing at the other side of the door might have heard everything. What if it is Sarah?

Praying to god, I walked towards the door and before opening I wiped my tears which were formed hearing his words few seconds back. I opened the door and found Emily standing there smiling. Seeing her smile I understood that she didn't hear a word.

"Sorry to disturb you both." she apologized to us."No " I said moving aside so that she can come inside.

" Mom told me to inform you both to come down soon for breakfast" she said with a smile..

"Romancing in the morning itself, ah? "She whispered to me and winked.

Before I could say anything she walked out of the room.I closed the door and walked inside. he walked inside the bathroom slamming the door shut.

I closed my eyes and let the tears fall down remembering his words. He isn't considering me as his wife.

 _The moment I signed the divorce papers; we are done. You are not my wife anymore._ His words were constantly ringing in my mind.

I stood there crying, after 15 minutes I heard the bathroom door open and I quickly wiped my tears and looked at him. He got ready in minutes all the while ignoring me as if I was not present in the same room. When he was about to open the door, I quickly called him.

"Jacob, We need to behave like everything is fine between us" I told him slowly without any reply, he pulled the door harshly and walked out of the room.

I too came out of the room and hurried to catch up with him. When we went downstairs Mom and others were waiting in the living room.

" how are you now,mom? Why didn't you tell me that your health was not good?" asked Jacob concerned.

" I'm fine. " Sarah answered.

"Sam , why the hell you didn't tell me about Mom's health?" asked Jacob angrily .

"If I had you, you would be worried and you can't stay there ; hearing about her health you would worry which was of no use. That's why I didn't tell you. Anyways I was there to take care of Mom, right? So don't make a fuss. Now she is absolutely healthy, right Mom!"said Sam turning to Sarah.


	9. Chapter 10

LOVE FOOLS

Mourning

* * *

bpov

"Yes. So stop worrying and now tell me about Sweden." Mom asked him excitedly trying to change the topic.

"Later Mom, did you prepare all my favorite dishes? I'm vexed of eating burger and pizza there. I'm dying to eat your food, Mom" he said

"Come then, I will serve the food" saying that she hurried to dining table to set the dishes.

When she was out of sight, Jacob turned towards Sam.

"Tell me honestly is everything fine with her health?" he asked worriedly.

"No .. Nothing to worry. We had an appointment with her doctor two days back. He told that if we keep her happy and not giving any stress to her , she will be recovering completely.." He assured him.

"I was so worried when I heard that she had an heart attack."

"Just now he came; Is it necessary to tell him all these, Bella ?" Sam asked me disappointed

"Bro, I didn't tell him intentionally, while talking something I told him this. "I said looking at Jacob as usual he just ignored me.

* * *

We walked to dining room and I stood beside Sarah to serve the food while others took their seats.

"Mom please sit, I will serve the food" I told to Sarah, she nodded her head and sat beside Jacob.

I took the food and served it to Sam and Emily .

When I was about to serve it to Jacob, he glared at me and turned towards Mom.

"Mom, I want you to serve me my favourite food " said Jacob tenderly.

"But Jacob, Bella is serving..." he didn't let her finish her words.

"Mom, Please." he asked her cutely.

"Okay" saying that Sarah turned to me, smiling a bit I gave the bowl to Mom and stood beside her.

When she was serving him he looked at me and gave a look that says _'I don't want to eat the food served by you'_ and turning to his plate and started eating it.

For others it looked like he just asked his mother to serve him but I knew the exact reason he doesn't want me to serve him.

Once there was a time when he used to find excuse to make me serve the food to him but now he is making excuse to avoid me.

I felt sad and instantly tears formed in my eyes. Though I deserve this, why is his behavior hurting me this much? I blinked my eyes to stop the tears that were about to fall.

"Mom, Why is today's pudding so tasty? Is it because I'm eating it after 2 months or did you change the recipe? It is amazing Mom, serve me some more." said Jacob actively.

All the sadness washed over hearing that he liked the food prepared by me.

"Yeah, it has to be tasty. Your beloved wife has prepared your favorite dish for you." said Mom laughing while serving him some more food.

I looked at his face and all the color drained out his face. He hadn't expected that I would prepare his favorite food for him.

* * *

After serving some more pudding, Mom sat beside him. After knowing that the dish was prepared by me .

He was just playing with the food and stopped eating it. I was waiting eagerly to see whether he starts eating that food or not.

Meanwhile my mind started a stupid game.

 _If he continues eating that food, he will forgive me and take me back in his life._

 _If he leaves the food, he will never take me back in this birth._

"Jacob, why are just playing with the food. " Mom words brought me out of my thoughts. I was holding my breath to know what he will do.

I was doing a happy dance thinking that he might eat it but he glared at me in reply and moved his hand towards Mom. "Have it Mom" he said smiling at her while offering the food.

"I told you that I already had. You have it."

"Mom, let me feed you. In my childhood, whenever I used to feed you, you just ate it without asking questions though your stomach was full. Now you no more want to eat food by my hand." said Jacob.

" I know your trick. Whenever you don't feel like eating your food you used to feed me. You still didn't change, grow up. You are not a kid anymore. Your wife is standing beside me." chided Mom while Jacob gave her a sheepish smile.

"Mom, I can't eat. I'm full. Please Mom" Jacob tried to make an excuse.

"At least now change this habit of yours otherwise your kids apply the same trick with you" mom said laughing and opened her mouth.

Jacob smiled awkwardly listening to her words and fed her.

He continued to feed her the remaining food talking about his childhood memories. I have never seen Mom laughing this much in these months; she really missed him when he was in Sweden.

I realized that he neither ate the food nor left it like that, what does this mean?

Will he forgive me or will he never accept me as his wife? I started to worry but then I consoled myself that god will take care of it.

After feeding her the food, Jacob got up and went to wash his hands. I took the bowls and went to place them in Kitchen. I placed them on the counter and was about to step out, his words stopped me.

"Don't you dare cook for me again" Jacob said looking at me angrily.

"I..." before I could say a word he cut me off.

"Don't utter a word. I don't want to hear a word from you." saying that he walked out making me stare at his retreating form.

I stood at distance and watched him talking to all his family members happily. I went near them and sat beside Mom.

He remained silent for few seconds seeing me and then again continued with whatever he was telling them.

After half-an-hour, he stood up and told Mom that he was going out regarding some work.

I'm sure that he is going to meet Pranay. Before stepping out he turned to Mom.

"Mom, for lunch please cook my favourite chicken biryani for me" saying that he went out.

He deliberately told her to cook as he doesn't want me to cook food. I sighed sadly and went to my room to take rest for some time after giving medicines to Mom.

When I reached our bedroom, sleep was far away from me.

I looked at our wedding photo which was placed on the bedside table. I took it and ran my fingers on his face. He was smiling looking at me in the picture and he was looking so happy in it.

There was a glow in his eyes. Now I can't see that smile and glow in his eyes whenever he sees me.

Now I can see only anger and hatred for me in his eyes. I wish I could change all this.

I hugged the photo to my chest and closed my eyes, letting the tears fall down freely. The first time I cried like this thinking about him was the day when I got the divorce papers along with his letter; since that day this has became my routine in the last 2 months.

.

 **2 months before Jacob had gone -flashback**

 **The day she got divorce papers and letter from Jacob:**

Mom and dad went to some relatives house for a week and I was alone at home. When I was getting ready to office my phone rang and I picked up the call thinking that it might be mom.

"Bella.. You stupid, I will definitely kill you if I you come in front of me this instant" I heard someone yell on the other end

Hearing that I could easily guess the person with whom I am talking as it is none other than my best friend Priya **(Pranay's Sister)**.

"Hello to you too Madam, How are you? How is Australia?" I replied ignoring her rant.

After her marriage she went to Australia with her husband.

"What do you think of yourself, huh? Don't talk to me!" Hearing this I couldn't help but laugh.

"If you don't want to talk to me, then why did you call me in the first place huh?" I asked her controlling my laugh.

"Tell me why didn't you invite me to your marriage? It better be a valid reason otherwise be ready to face my wrath" Priya threatened me fuming.

"I will tell you everything but first answer me how are you? Where are you now?" I asked her.

"I came to India 3 days back. I tried your previous number but it seems that number was not in use. Luckily, today I met one of our college friends who is working in your office. She gave me your number. So will you meet meat…. "She said and the door bell rang.

"OK I will call you after 10 minutes,someone is at the door"

I opened the door and saw a man standing. He told me that he came on behalf of a lawyer and handled me two envelope covers saying that he was supposed to deliver those to me. After taking my signature, he handed me the envelopes and left .

I came to living room while examining the covers. I guessed that Jacob must have signed the divorce papers but I have no idea about the other cover. Confusedly, I opened the cover and found a letter. I wondered what must be there in the letter and started reading it.

But his words from the letter were ringing in my mind continuously.

 _I don't believe in love at first sight but my opinion changed after meeting you._

 _I don't know whether it is love or not but I just wanted you in my life as my wife._

 _The best thing is my love for you; I never thought that other than my mother I could love another woman this much._

 _I never got a chance to express my feelings and you never gave me one._

 _Why are you punishing me when I am not at all at fault?_

 _Why, Can't you love your husband ?_

 _The worst thing is that you turned me into a beast who forced himself on his wife._

 _I still believe that I didn't do anything wrong by loving someone but the mistake I did is to love a wrong person._

 _I HATE YOU now, YOU DON'T DESERVE MY LOVE._

 _Don't worry you won't see my face ever again in this life._

I felt warm tears roll down from my cheeks, couldn't imagine how much pain , Jacob had to undergo due to my mistakes.

I had tried to tell him the truth but never could...I missed talking to Priya now.

She could have helped me in time.

* * *

TPOV

She didn't hear the phone ring as she went out of the house as she shuffled away to the woods near their house.

Her head hanging down and hair hiding her face she trudged the happy couples on the way while walking around her.

She felt a little twitch of pain running at her heart. Rain began to drip from the sky and she was soon soaked to the skin.

It felt like the sky was crying with her as she wandered aimlessly as the rain changed into heavy downpour.

Crouching under a tree nearby, Bella waited for the rain to stop. Her body was feeling sleepy and she knew that if she slept now, she would die.

She welcomed the thought and closed her eyes to escape from the troublesome mess for forever.

* * *

Bella opened her eyes and found herself in a hospital room,"so what were you thinking , Bella? "Her best friend Priya came in view with her parents ,Renee and Charlie sitting behind her .

They passed a relaxed sigh when they saw her wake up." I am feeling hungry ,can you bring something to eat ,dad?" she rasped out, her father got up and kissing on her forehead went out to bring it.

"Bella! We were so worried .why do we have to be so...you are married now..."Renee babbled but she was cut off by Bella "please mom, it's better we don't talk about it..."

Renee huffed out and went out of the room.

"So spill,Bella!I came back and find you lying cold on the road . What happened ?"Priya asked as she took Bella's free hand in hers which was not attached to the saline nodded her head .

She thought what she had done to Jake? She made him wait for her to decide if she would ever like him back , everyday offering his love in their brief stay together.

He never was expecting anything in return from her ,tears again flowed from her eyes as she thought about his pain and patience for her .

It's too late now for ...


	10. Chapter 11

LOVE FOOLS

The truth

 **Thanks TiffaniW,ameliabedelia24 and book4u for following and sarah ,ishita thanks a lot for reviews**

 ** _continue of flashback,2 months before Jacob went to Sweden_**

He hates her now, it's too late for me Bella thought

"Why are you crying, Bella?" asked Priya worriedly. Without answering anything she continued to weep.

"You are scaring me, Please tell me what's wrong?"

"I crushed his heart Priya, I literally killed him. I messed up everything. I lost him"

"Whom? What are you talking about?"

"I don't deserve anything. I don't deserve his love and care but he gave me those but I was so stupid that I pushed him away. I pushed him aside when he was offering me the most precious things that a wife expects from her husband. I lost him, I lost him forever" saying that Bella burst out crying

"I lost him Priya, I was so stupid. I am the most terrible wife ,no most terrible and pathetic woman on this Earth." said Bella

* * *

"You married Pranay Bhai's (brother)friend ,Jacob" stated Priya rather told to herself, as she heard all the matter Bella told her about her marriage ,crying.

"Priya, I didn't mean to hurt ..." said Bella completing finishing her tale before she could utter any other word; Priya slapped Bella right on her cheek as she could feel the pain of Jacob as she herself was in his situation few months back.

"Save it Bella, you have no idea how he felt. Do you know what he has gone through, I can clearly feel his pain as I myself was in his position before and after few months of my marriage? I too craved for my husband's love like the way he craved for yours." said Priya with a sad smile.

Bella looked at her shocked and confused.

"You asked me the reason why I wasn't in touch with you right?" asked Priya fuming.

Bella nodded her head for her to continue.

"My husband loved a girl before our marriage. Though it was one side love; he tried his best to marry her. But she married someone else before he got a chance to propose her. Once my marriage got fixed with him, he used to call me frequently but I could feel some hesitation in his voice."

"One day, he told me everything. After listening to it, I was scared and sad but he assured me that he decided to move on his life with me and is ready to give our marriage a chance. After my marriage, I moved to Australia with him. He used to be distant with me and sometimes ignored me stating office work as an excuse. At first I was sad seeing his indifference, nobody was there to share my feelings as I was all alone in some other country. I didn't lose hope.

I tried to understand him and totally gave my time to him, and slowly he started to change and reciprocated my feelings. Now I feel that I'm at least lucky as my husband shared his past with me and asked for time but you instead of talking to him you just ignored him and after doing everything how can you simply say that you didn't mean it, huh?" shouted Priya angrily.

Bella bended her head in embarrassment and tears were flowing down her cheek.

"I never thought you could turn out like this, a heartless woman. Tell me, if you want divorce then why the hell did you marry him? Huh? How could you ignore that poor guy, Bella?" questioned Priya, as her heart wrenched imagining Jacob's condition.

* * *

Seeing her so broken, Priya couldn't help but pity her friend . She calmed herself and decided to hear out her friend's version first instead of judging her.

She knew that Bella is not a person who ignores another person's feelings, there must be some reason behind her behaviour.

She let out a sigh and turned to her friend.

"I know you better Bella, What happened? What made you behave this way?" asked Priya at last slowly.

"I will tell you everything Priya; I'm tired of keeping my feelings to myself. I too need a person to share my feelings and a shoulder to cry on. "said Bella wiping her tears.

"Good then, tell me what happened?" asked Priya taking Bella's hand into hers and squeezed it a little.

"From where do you want me to start?" asked Bella sadly.

"First answer me, what happened to your love?"

"We broke up"

"Oh, do you still love him?" asked Priya cautiously.

"What?! No" shouted Bella hearing her question.

Priya looked shocked at Bella hearing her answer, she thought Bella would say 'yes' as she is asking for divorce because of her love.

"But you said to Jacob that you still love him?" asked Priya shocked at her different answers.

"I lied to him, thinking that he will be happy with some other girl." said Bella with a humourless laugh.

"What! But why?" asked Priya confusedly.

"We broke up almost a year back; in fact it was never love. Only few love stories which were started during college will last long, after finishing college, we came to our senses. I agree that I liked that guy during college but it was never love and I don't want to remember that anymore."

"Okay, what happened after your break up?"

"After few months, my parents decided to get me married but I didn't agree to their idea. They both tried a lot and convinced me to move on in my life. I didn't agree to their idea not because I was in love with my EX but because I had lost trust on the word ' LOVE'. I thought no guy can love a girl selflessly. But you know my parents, though they love me unconditionally when it comes to things like marriage, they prefer doing according to their decision. After few months of pestering from them, I finally agreed to have a look at the marriage proposal which they showed more interest.

There was a guy named Edward summers, a very distant relative of mine, our common relative asked my father to consider that match. A well educated, good earning person and settled in USA.

My parents were very impressed with his profile and immediately arranged a meeting for us. His parents also liked me and soon the engagement date was fixed. My parents were so happy and I was happy seeing their happiness. I slowly started accepting the new changes and got ready to welcome the new life. But..." paused Bella and closed her eyes.

"What happened?" asked Priya.

"The day before the engagement, Edward came to my house with his parents unexpectedly. He came to know about my love story in college and accused us for keeping it as a secret and shouted on me and my parents for trying to play with his life. They told us that they were not ready to make me as their daughter-in-law. My parents were humiliated in front of my relatives, Priya" said Bella and burst out crying remembering the humiliation.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't knew that you were going through a lot in your life at that time" said Priya sadly.

"They called me very mean names Priya, I agree I liked that guy during college but you know that I never went out with him alone. I just used to talk with him in college. Is it sin to like a guy?" asked Bella crying.

"No Bella, It is not wrong to have a liking. Moreover you never crossed your limits with him."

"You know Priya for the next few weeks; we became hot topic among our relatives. It was very hard for my parents to see my relatives indifference. After everything was settled dad again started to look for a guy. I didn't agree but they didn't listen to my words. They arranged a meeting with the guy's family and when elders left us to talk in private I told him about my college love and also about Edward Summers because I don't want my parents to get humiliated like before but the guy rejected me as he doesn't want a girl who has past .

The same thing repeated for the next two proposals. When my parents asked the last guy to tell the reason for rejecting me, he told the same thing which I told him. My dad was so angry at me for revealing those things to them. My relatives started their taunts that I will remain unmarried and in addition to that they started spreading rumours among our relatives and friends. This started to impact my dad's health." said Bella and burst out crying again .

Priya just hugged her and rubbed her back to console her.

"Few weeks later, Jacob's family came to see me. He didn't talk to me personally that day when he came with his family.

I thought he didn't like me as he didn't even say a hello during their stay. But next day we got a call from his mother that it was a 'yes' from their side. I was shocked while my parents were on cloud nine hearing the news as before inviting them to our house my dad inquired about him and got to know that Jacob is a very nice guy. I told my mom that I first want to tell him everything; she didn't agree which made me to argue with her.

For two days, mom didn't eat anything and continued to give me silent treatment. Finally having no other choice I decided to say 'yes' to this proposal and then thought of telling Jacob about everything bu. My Mom took a promise from me not to talk about anything about my past with Jacob. Soon our engagement was conducted. All this happened suddenly one after the other within months "said Bella

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I can't even imagine what you have gone through. Were you happy with the engagement? Did your parents force you into this marriage?" Priya asked with concern .

"No Priya, they asked my opinion after Jacob family conveyed their consent to us. I told them that after knowing everything if he still wants to marry me I said that I'm fine with it. But my parents didn't allowed me to do that . They were scared that if Jacob gets to know he too will back off from this marriage. I didn't agree but my mom, she ...begged... me Priya, begged me... not to open my mouth in front of his family. She made me shut my mouth with that promise." said Bella hiccupping.

"How can your parents do that Bella?" asked Priya angrily, hearing Bella's sufferings.

"Don't blame them Priya, what can they do? They were scared and worried about their daughter's life. My silly college infatuation destroyed their peace of mind. On top of that my relatives were poking them with their questions. My mom thought that by taking promise from me there won't be any trouble but that promise itself created a big problem in me. There is nothing wrong in that, is there any? "questioned Bella.

"Oh Bella, even in this situation you are not even blaming them but instead you are supporting your parents. I know you were never a person who hurts the other person intentionally. Though we were in different branches during college, this quality of yours got us close and made us best friends." said Priya smiling lightly to which Bella gave a weak smile.

"If you agreed to this marriage without any force. Moreover you don't love anyone, then why Bella? Why did you ignore Jacob?" asked Priya confusedly as she is not getting the proper reason for her behaviour towards her husband.

"The reason is my guilt."

"What, guilt? For what?"

"After our engagement, Jacob used to call me frequently. Within few days I understood that he is a nice person, by the way he talked to me on phone. At first I was hesitant to talk with him freely because though I was engaged to him but still he was a stranger to me.

That night when we went to party ever family member of his friends spoke very high about him. I felt even more guilty for ignoring him and also for not giving him the happiness as a wife which he deserve the most ; at that time I decided to make him happy. After coming home, he kissed me and I too responded to that kiss as I was dying to show him my love. While kissing I don't know why but I got the flashbacks of that Edward summers humiliating me and my parents in front of my relatives but instead of Edward summers I saw Jacob humiliating me and accusing me of cheating him.

Tears formed in my eyes unable to stand in front of him, I pushed him and rushed into the washroom. I cried a lot in the bath room for not able to forget that incident and cursed my fate for bringing me into his life. When I came out he was not there, I searched everywhere in the house but I didn't find him. I picked up my phone to call him but stepped back thinking what will I talk to him if he lifts the phone, do I even have a right to ask his whereabouts?" asked Bella crying badly.

But as the days passed, he always tried to get to know me and shared about the things which were happening in his life. Slowly guilt started too crept within me, as he started sharing everything with me. I was hiding the most important thing from him which is very much needed for him to know. I was scared that he will stop the wedding if he comes to know anything about me from anyone. Lucky or unlucky I don't know, our marriage was completed without any chaos.

First three days, I didn't let a chance for him to get close to me, I know that he was trying to spend time with me but what can I do, I was not ready for that. sometimes I felt like he loves me but immediately I pushed away that thought because I felt that he can't love me without knowing me completely .He understood me and gave me time. From that day, I saw a wonderful person in him. I tried a lot to get to know him but every time I failed miserably and felt guilty of cheating him by not telling truth to him.

I wanted to confess him everything but that promise made me shut my mouth. Without telling him everything I couldn't accept him as my husband completely Priya and at the same time I was not at peace thinking about the incidents which will happen after he knows the truth." said Bella with fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"I understand Bella but thinking about it didn't get you anything. You could have tried to forget that and move on in your life with Jacob. Tell me one thing, is it only guilt that you feel about him? Didn't you fell in love with your husband, Bella?" asked Priya after listening to everything few minutes later.

"Humph...N...No I just respect him and l...li..ke him, as he is a nice person." replied Bella stammering, not meeting Priya's eyes.

Priya didn't miss Bella avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, is it? If you just respect your husband then why did you respond to his kiss Bella? Look into my eyes and tell me" asked Priya holding her chin and looking into her eyes.

"That...it was. .. " stammered Bella making Priya smirked at her.

"I know Bella; if there was not love you wouldn't have let him touch you. You can fool your parents, your husband but not me. You never let any other guy touch you not even shake a hand, I observed this in our college functions. Don't try to fool me, Bella. You love your husband, don't you?" asked Priya smirking holding Bella's arm.

"Yes, I love him with all my heart." Bella whispered which made Priya smile victoriously.

"Then why are you hiding your feelings, Bella? You knew that your husband is a nice man and you fell in love with him. Then why are you trying to divorce him and what is all this Bella? By doing all this, what do you want to achieve?" asked Priya confusedly.

"Because I very well knew that I don't deserve him" said Bella painfully and closed her eyes letting her tears flow down her cheek. She was trying hard to control herself.

"Are you nuts?"

"You can't understand Priya, I know you think that it doesn't make sense but that is the truth. " declared Bella.

"Then make me understand"


	11. Chapter 12

LOVE FOOLS

Angst

 **do give me ideas how u would like to take the story forward**

 **Rand r!**

"Please Bella, don't cry " said Priya controlling her tears as her heart wrenched seeing Bella's suffering.

"No Priya, these tears are the only ones which gave me company whenever I ignored him. You know, I slept on sofa waiting for him. When I woke up I was lying on bed with him on top of me. I immediately pushed him and got up from the bed. That night I got to know his true feelings for me. He got drunk because of me, he vented out everything that was in his heart. At that time, I realized how much he is suffering because of my behaviour.

When he tried to touch me again, I denied . I requested him not to touch me because I always wanted him to accept me after knowing the complete truth about my past. But at that time, I thought to put a full stop for his suffering and decided to free him from this marriage as I couldn't forget my past and move on with him ,so I lied to him that I love some other guy. The look on his face is enough for me to think that I broke his heart but what can I do Priya, seeing him in that drunken state made me even more guilty. He tried to force me Priya, I was scared and didn't expect him to behave like that but I don't know why but he stopped and moved out of the room." said Bella still crying.

"Did you ask for divorce because of his behaviour that night?"

"No Priya, he has every right on me .. I was the one who is not ready to give him that. In those months when we were together, he never touched me and to be frank, when he tried to force himself on me at first I was angry and sad for his behavior that is why I left the house. After coming to my parent's house, I thought a lot about that night and realized that my behaviour towards him made him drunk.

I realized that I can't make him happy without telling the truth and that promise won't let me reveal anything to him. He already waited many months for me to accept him so I didn't want to make him wait for me. That's why I decided to free him from this unhappy marriage and especially from me so that he can be happy with some other girl. It was not easy decision for me ." she grew silent , it was killing her to lose him .

" I can't make him happy with my guilt and at the same time I can't destroy his life by denying his wishes so I thought this is the best solution for both of us." said Bella and burst out crying.

"But Bella, he loved you so much. What was his fault in all this?" questioned Priya.

"I agree , he was never at fault but I was handcuffed too by promise . What can I do? I'm also a human. "Bella answered her sadly.

"But you shouldn't have ignored him like that ,Bella" said Priya.

"I'm not defending my acts Priya, I didn't had any other option at that time. First it was guilt which made me shut my mouth, later it turned to fear, a fear of losing him."

"I understand you feelings Bella but without any of his fault he was the one who suffered the most in this relation, isn't it?"

"Yes I agree but I promise Priya, at that time I didn't realized that he loved me this much as I was so immersed in my guilt and fears" said Bella crying placing her right hand palm on her head making a promise.

"Don't cry Bella, please" said Priya with tears forming in her eyes seeing Bella's condition.

She has no idea on how to console her friend who is crying like a child, she knew that Bella didn't ignore her husband intentionally but her situation made her do so.

Not knowing what to do she just wiped Bella's tears and hugged her whispering 'everything will be fine' .

"I tried so much to forget everything and start afresh but every time when he showed some care and affection towards me, that guilt came back to my mind.

I always remained silent whenever he was around because I don't know how to act ignoring my guiltiness. He never questioned me for ignoring him Priya, he always tried to understand me and that made me feel like I'm betraying have no idea how many times I cried at night when he was sleeping but I didn't lose my hope I kept on gathering myself to be his wife in every sense'

* * *

 **Back to present**

 **Bella POV:**

Next morning when I opened my eyes I saw Jacob's sleeping face.  
It feels so good and fresh when you see someone whom you love the most as soon as you wake up from sleep.

I got up and folded the bed sheet. I placed them properly in the cupboard as I knew if Sarah notices them, they will suspect that something is happening between us. After getting ready, I went to Kitchen and saw Emily already present there, making arrangement for breakfast.

"Sorry " I apologized her for getting up late and started taking out the cups to help her preparing the coffee.

"Why sorry?"

"For waking up late, because of me you have to make all the preparations alone."

"Not a problem, Bella. After all you, must have a very long night." She replied winking at me while I looked at her confusedly as I didn't understand her words a bit.

"I mean you are newly married and more over your husband came home after 2 months. So, you might be busy taking care of him" She replied .

Then I realized that she has mistaken the reason for me getting up late is something else which made me blush thinking about Jacob.

"Nothing happened like you thought" I told her shyly but seeing my shyness she thought I was lying and started teasing me more.

"Ethan" I called him he was playing by himself in the hall, to which he looked at me wide eyed and came running towards me.

I picked him up in my arms and kissed him on the cheeks to which he kissed me back. I remembered that Jacob didn't get a chance to meet him as he left home after having breakfast "Really! But I didn't see him yesterday "Ethan complained pouting, making us laugh.

"You were busy sleeping and then your uncle went out and came very late last night" told Emily ruffling her hair.

"Oh but he could have woke me up" said Ethan sadly.

"Last night ,he came to see you and you were sleeping peacefully like an angel" I told him pinching his nose to which he giggled happily.

"Here, take this coffee to your husband, Bella" said Emily offering me a cup.

"I could have prepared it , Emily" I told her smiling.

"Just go and spend your time with your hubby" said Emily winking at me.

"Come , I will help you drink milk" said Emily trying to take Ethan from me.

"No, I will have it with Uncle" he told Emily stubbornly, hugging my neck.

When Emily was about to refuse, I smiled at him and placed the milk glass on a tray along with coffee.

"Come , ready to meet your Uncle?" I asked tickling his stomach.

"Ye...ah" he told me giggling. I took the tray in one hand and held his hand in the other hand and started walking towards our bedroom.

When I reached our room, Ethan looked at me smiling excitedly while I nodded to open the door.  
he slowly opened the door and saw Jacob who is still sleeping now . The duvet was half lying on the floor and remaining half lying on his body. He was sleeping soundly.

I signaled Ethan not to make any noise as we both walked inside the room. I placed the tray on the bedside table and picked up him in my arms.

"What should we do,?" he whispered to me.

"Wake him up" I told and made him stand on the bed.

"Give your uncle a kiss on his forehead and wake him up" I told smiling to which he nodded excitedly.

He slowly crawled near him and sat on his stomach by placing his both legs on either side of his waist.

He gently cupped his face and kissed him on his forehead, making me smile at. His kiss made him come out of his slumber as he tried to open his eyes with a frown.

"Uncle" shouted Ethan as soon as Jacob half opened his eyes. his shout made him realize and he woke up with a broad smile. .

"Missed your uncle?" asked Jacob smiling.

"So much" said Ethan extending his arms showing how much he missed him. He laughed at him and made him sit on his lap.

" Now give your uncle, a good morning kiss" said Jacob showing his cheek.

"I already gave you one as aunt Bella told me to give you a kiss" Ethan told him smiling that is when he looked at me surprised. I just smiled at him nervously but he immediately averted his gaze

' _Not even a smile?' I thought sadly but better than his angry glare, right? I consoled myself._

"Ethan , have your milk it is getting cold" I told placing the tray in front of them.

He looked at Jacob for help but he was shaking his head smiling.

He picked up the glass from the tray and held it near his mouth. I saw Jacob looking at Ethan and was getting ready to help him .

"I will help him, you too have your coffee, Jacob" I told him rather whispered to him scared of his reaction.

He just ignored me and continued chatting with Ethan. Having enough of his ignorance , I picked the cup and held it in front of him.

"Give , I will make uncle drink it" saying that he took the cup.

"Uncle " he called him motioning to take the cup.

Having no other option , he took it and sat silently holding the cup.

"Why are you not drinking it uncle?" asked Ethan confusedly.

I knew that he won't drink the coffee as he must be thinking that I made it for him.

"Because he guessed that your aunt didn't made it for him" I told Jacob, indirectly telling him that I didn't made it and that he can drink it.

"So?" he asked confusedly.

"He likes coffee made by me." I lied ; he nodded and continued drinking milk.

After finishing, they both placed the cups on the try.

"So what is my darling gonna do today?" asked Jacob picking up Ethan in his arms and got up from the bed.

I starting arranging the bed neatly, hearing them chatting animatedly.

After few minutes, he went out of our bedroom saying that he has to take bath and also told Jacob to get ready soon.

Shaking his head , Jacob starting walking towards the bathroom.

"Jacob?" I whisper called him.

No response from him so again I called him a little loudly.

When he was near to bathroom door I moved towards him and held his hand stopping him.

"What?" he asked me freeing his hand from my hold.

"Jacob I called you but you didn't hear me so I held your hand to stop you" I explained to him nervously.

"If I didn't give any response it means I don't want to talk to you" he answered calmly.

"Jacob please, can't you please be polite with me at least in front of others."

He just remained silent without saying anything.

"Please Jacob."

"I must say you very well managed to fool my family." he spoke suddenly looking into my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked him confused.

"I have been observing you since yesterday, you have been acting like a perfect daughter-in-law to my mom and a perfect wife for me. I never knew that you were such a great actor." he told me smirking.

"Jacob, do you think I was acting?" I asked him hurt.

 _How could he think that I was acting._

"If it is not acting, then what? Why did you cook for me and why are you acting like you care for my mom and my family. I must say I'm very much surprised seeing your acting skills when you asked me about my whereabouts yesterday when I came home late."

"I was not acting. I really care for you all and this is my family too, Jacob." I tried to convince him.

"Oh really? Can you please enlighten me from when did you started caring about us?" he asked me mockingly.

"The day I got married to you." I spoke confidently because though I ignored him at the starting of our marriage but I never ignored or hurt his family when I stayed here.

"Oh seriously, then why is that I have never seen this caring side before?" he asked me harshly.

"I was so stupid back then that I didn't let you know that I care about everything that belongs to you." I told him truthfully to which he laughed clutching his stomach.

"Oh god! Please don't make me laugh by cracking jokes so early in the morning"

"I'm not joking"

"Why do you care about me after all that happened between us? " he asked me looking painfully into my eyes and then immediately averted his gaze.

 _I do care because I love you_ I wanted to tell him but couldn't.

"Because .. I'm your wife."

"Oh please, where was this right when you ignored me all those months?" he snapped at me.

"I know that I made a mistake. I'm sorry"

"A sorry which is of no use , now. Be happy that I'm at least bearing you standing in front of me, that itself is too much for me. I wish these 6 months pass in a blink." he told me and closed his eyes while saying the last line and then opened them again.

His words are hurting me and are breaking the confidence which I gained all these months. I couldn't control the tears that formed in my eyes hearing his last words.

He is wishing to pass these 6 months time as soon as possible so that he can be free from me. Does he really hate me so much that my presence itself is unbearable for him? What do you want me to do to make you realize that I changed, Jacob?


	12. Chapter 13

LOVE FOOLS

 **Shocked**

 **thanks dear Melissa wolfgirl for faving and following this story.**

 **happy 4th of July to my American readers!**

"Why do you despise me so much, Jacob? I'm your wife." I told him helplessly while tears started to flow down from my cheeks.

"Yeah wife, not to forget the same wife who ignored and avoided me for 4 months without telling me the reason. Who bought worst out of me, who named my love for her as lust, who told me that she loved someone else and then who got ready to divorce me for someone." said Jacob angrily, no should I say painfully.

Seeing him so broken I couldn't control myself anymore. Without saying anything I hugged him tightly and cried whispering 'Sorry'

"At that time I didn't knew that my actions were hurting you this much. I'm sorry, Jacob. Please believe me." I whispered to him and tightened my hold on him.

"Nothing can be reversed now. You can regret your behaviour now but you can't erase what I have gone through because of you." he told me removing my hands from him and pulled back from the hug, maintaining distance between us. We both stood like that for few minutes.

"I don't love anyone." I whispered to him.

For a second, he looked shocked and then kept a blank expression.

"It doesn't matter to me anymore." said Jacob coldly making me stare at him painfully.

"Is there anything else?" he asked after few seconds averting his gaze.

"Will you please at least try to be normal with me in front of everyone as they might get suspicious seeing your behavior towards me" I told him nervously as yesterday they didn't observed it but today or tomorrow someone might get suspicious seeing his odd behavior towards me.

He didn't reply anything instead stared at me for few seconds and went into the bathroom leaving me in confusion.

* * *

tpov

Bella was on the way to her bedroom after having her dinner; Jake was going to be late and he had informed his mother few minutes ago. She decided to freshen up as Jacob had not come yet, she decided to do her work as she started her laptop.

At midnight Jacob came in the house from his office's late night meeting , bells looked up when he came in the room and timidly asked him "have you eate…?"

She remembered the talk she had with Priya and she told her to try harder, inspite of Jake's rebuff.

"Yes "he said and cut her off as he removed his suit and shirt. Bella bit her lips on looking at his impressive looking bare chest and passed him the towel he used for freshening up.

Jacob took it from her with a smirk on his face "what do you want, Bella? Why are you trying to be a good wife now? You were the one who wanted the divorce. I am sure you are planning to break my heart into more smaller pieces by planning to win my trust and breaking it again."

A sarcastic laugh came from Jacob's mouth as he grabbed her hand and made her fall on the bed with him on top of her.

Bella's heart beat went wild; he was too close to hers and that in all his bare chest glory. They gazed in each other's eyes for a moment when Bella saw his face changing "Jacob…" she said but was cut off to say further by Jacob.

"I am sorry to bring this up to you; it's too late for your sorry now . How can I trust your words when I caught you lying so many times? How the hell you expect me to trust and believe you again? I hate you. That's why you can't bring me to trust you, ever again"

After that Jacob released her and she heard the door at the bathroom open and close ,on the other hand Bella was trying to hold back her sobs

"I am not...I am not going to give up"

1 week later

Evening

Bpov

Jacob went up to his chair, resting his elbows on the table. He was hiding his face in the palms of his hand.

I couldn't take it anymore, his silence was killing me. "Jacob, please tell me, what's wrong? I hate seeing you like this "I demanded loudly as he had been ignoring me since he came in the room.

He didn't respond even then, "Jacob" I cried. More silence prevailed, as I waited for him to respond. I felt like l would go crazy if he didn't say or do anything soon.

"I am back with Lauren, my college sweetheart. She comforted me in Sweden where we met again, unlike you …who pushed me away … always" he finally spoke, his face still hidden from me but he continued after few seconds of silence."I was thinking of marrying her after dating again her for some time, but now I have to wait for some more time ..."I gasped .

Of course, how could he forgive me .NO! NO! I hated to believe what he was telling me now .it was not long he used to tell me he used to love me . It wasn't fair!

It's too late for me, I hurt him too much that caused him to take and clutch comfort especially, from the girl he used to despise so much. Rachel had filled me in about his past when she had asked whether I was ready to marry him.

How I wish that earth would open and swallow me whole! I started to tremble and covered my eyes with my hands as tears began to fall.

I was right, he really hates me! One week had passed in my trying to win back his love, now I understand …it's of no use!

He had stopped talking to me since yesterday; obviously why he would wait for a woman like me who broke his heart so carelessly and callously.

I just couldn't believe that I lost him forever! As my heart broke, the tears silently fell from my eyes giving me company as usual.

From my peripheral vision I saw Jacob had raised his head now to see me but the tears simply blurred my vision .

I wiped away my tears, I won't cry in front of him making him appear guilty of cheating on me . He had no need to look guilty; I was the one who had given him the divorce papers in the first place.

It was I who wanted him to be happy without me, I should try to be happy for him, but it's hurting like hell!

"Its okay …Jacob. I am sorry..I won't come in the middle of y..our love" I stammered as time passed.

I was struggling to speak trying to gather my broken pieces of heart and trying my best to stop my tears from falling in front of him.

He had finally fully raised his head now, his eyes fixed at his hands as he spoke "we needn't speak together. I am involved with someone. Now it's up to you to decide whether you want to go home or stay here"

I remembered we had to meet the magistrate after 3 months to update our progress, if there was a serious trouble in the marriage, and then it was not necessary to stay together which Pranay bhai said ,is used very rarely.

Guess, I have now 3 months to stay here to continue this charade .I have to talk with Pranay Bhai , i hadn't signed the papers and he mustn't no that ever .

I will quietly sign the papers

Till then, I shall make the best of these 3 months of seeing him from near .

I had ignored him for months without telling any reason, it will be fair and will be part of my repentance now.

But to my good luck, I will stay ignored for a reason, I thought while having an internal laugh.

getting up from the floor, I said "I will stay here ,I don't want you to be blamed for my actions .hope mom's condition gets stable within these 3 months ,so we can tell her the truth "I didn't knew when I had sat down on the floor and started crying .

Suddenly the door was being knocked furiously; when I opened it I saw Emily was panting as she said "Jacob, come quick. Ethan fell down from the swing in the park. He's crying to see you and refusing to apply medicine" Jacob went with Emily .I was about to follow Jacob when his mobile started ringing. I went back and took the call thinking it might be an urgent call.

I took a notepad, so I could scribble down any urgent message as I took the call. Before I could open my mouth, a woman barked from the other end of the line "hello Jake, it's Lauren here. See I agree to meet on Friday and help in your plan to get rid of your frigid wife. My husband has finally agreed for divorce on my terms. I don't want to be portrayed as infidel woman because of your stupid kiss in Sweden nightclub. You will never grow up Jake, never got off beyond second base .don't dare to double cross me, I will make sure you live in hell if I lose my alimony money "and the call cut off .

I dropped the phone on his office papers, in shock. My head started spinning; he hated me so much that he was taking the help of his ex to escape from me. Even though nothing much had happened between them save a few make outs, I could gather from the talk with Lauren. But I don't know what her definition of first base was anyway.

I had promised myself if I hurt him any further, I would go away. Looks like I had to think of leaving him now for good.

But what will I tell Jacob's mom, Sarah? If I go away again from the house without any reason, she would take stress. Her heart is still in a fragile state, I had to think of something fast. The courage that I had gathered since these past few moments broke as my broken heart broke into more small million pieces.

Crying I called Priya and told what Jacob told me in the evening about him and Lauren ,I couldn't hold back myself sobbing again now loudly before I could tell her about Lauren's call that followed after Jacob left downstairs.

My heart had literally being now torn into million more little pieces as I remembered Lauren's admission. She gasped in shock when she heard all this .I was feeling too tired and babbled to her "I can't take it .he's hurting himself now even more. I should have signed the damn papers. I told you I am not good for him"

"Calm down, Bella. You have to think about aunty too, I am sorry. Did you tell him about your past?" Priya asked me as I sniffled in the phone.

"No, the fucking promise to m...my mom. He glares at me when he sees my face . I tried my best but he gets more angry when he sees me .My Company has sent me a mail today to handle some business to Manali, I was in two minds about it. I am going there now .book a resort in Narkanda; I will come there after 3 days. Please, I want a break from all of this. We will have fun, river rafting in the river near Narkanda, like we used to in our college days before" I literally begged her to agree to my plans.

"Bella, you are running from your troubles. Just spit out the truth .your relationship is breaking anyway; don't you think he deserves to know the truth?"said Priya exasperated.

"I want to run away, Priya . Please, for now. There is no use in telling him now. I lost him; he hates me now with a vengeance. I turned a sweet person like Jacob into a manipulator"I said while hiccuping and wiping my tears away with the back of my free hand.


	13. Chapter 14

LOVE FOOLS

hurt and broken

 **thanks Sarah and ishita for your reviews and suppor** t .:)

Jpov

As expected she gave up her goody two shoes act when she came to know she doesn't have anything here waiting for her. She didn't come to see how Ethan was faring; since one and a half hours had passed since I came down.

I was feeling little guilty on seeing her cry when I dragged Lauren's name into my mess.

But Ravi's plan was too good to pass. It has been a week , I had come back home she has been trying nonstop to make my heart melt and trying to break the walls I had made around me to protect my sanity.

It is ironic that the attention I used to crave from her from the start of my marriage.

Now she's showering it on me with abundance that is acting like a salt on my wounds .

When I hungered for even a drop of attention from her ,I met with nothing but thorns of rejection and insult to my love.

Now she will maintain her distance and show her true colours, I am not going to be fooled now. Hopefully my luck will be good from now on, I will cut the remaining months with her like our 4 months of marriage before I signed the divorce papers.

Sam cleared his throat as he settled near me . I looked at him "Since you came back, I feel that you are not normal with Bella ." stated Sam shrugging .

"No...Nothing like that" said Jacob.

"Are you angry on her for hiding about Mom's health from you?" Sam asked after thinking for some time.

"No. I'm little tired and couldn't talk much with her in front of you all, that's it. We are good" Jacob said smiling.

"I hope that you both are happy. She is a nice girl".

My thoughts got broken as I heard Bella talking to my mom.

"Mom, I have to go to Manali for my office work. Then I am going to Narkanda with Priya before she goes back to Australia with her husband" she said sweetly to my mother who was sitting beside Ethan with me.

Shit! Lauren was supposed to meet her tomorrow according to the plan .Bella can't go upsetting my plans like that , she has to watch it so she gets the idea I am not wallowing for her and I have moved on

"Really?" I asked

"Jacob" my mom admonished me softly .

Bella glared at me for the first time since I came back home from abroad. Cool! She's showing her attitude to me again. if she loved me as she claimed, then knowing about me and Lauren, she would have not glared at me like that

She had ignored me when I had gone at her house to ask forgiveness at her house and I had kept my mouth shut when she looked at me with indifference .

it doesn't look like she's in grief on being rejected by me.

I was correct she doesn't love me a bit! If she had loved me she would have told me the truth when I asked her what was the reason for ignoring me. I had relented to talk to her ,be at least open to be her friend as she risked her life on saving a chandelier falling on me at a party in Ravi's house 3 days ago.

She only answered that she loved me and what she had told me in front of Ethan was true. After that I stopped talking to her as I couldn't bear to see her double face anymore.

She couldn't just stop lying! It made my skin crawl seeing her beautiful face which harboured too many things! I was sure now, she had come to try to break me completely, but sorry Bella swan, you won't be able to do that, this time!

"Jake, did you listen. Her boss confirmed the Manali trip on the line" Sam told me in an irritated voice.

"Mom, are you fine with it? I just came back from Sweden . She's always running away from me when I am home" I said pouting at my mom.

"Yeah, I know it Jacob. But doubting her like that! I didn't raise you like that .I would have told you to go with her or tell her to adjust, but seeing your behavior it's better she stays alone""my mom said icily to me.

"I am sorry Bella, I was little upset"I said seeing my mom's anger rising at me. She smiled when I apologized to Bella. Only if she knew what type of girl her daughter in law is, she wouldn't have defended her like that.

"Thanks mom, I am leaving for Manali tomorrow" she hugged my mom and then asked her about Ethan with Emily. He was asleep in my arms now after crying so much after Emily applied the ointment on his wounds.

* * *

Bella was packing her things in her bag like she was not going for a week but for an entire month...Maybe she was trying now to stay away from me. Guess I won't need Lauren then.

I went to the terrace of our house to call and tell Lauren to meet me and Bella after a week. "Why didn't you tell me when I called in the evening? I want your mouth shut about me except your wife. "She barked at me on the phone .

I rolled my eyes at her comment .I was not a bit interested in her."I am not going to lose my money for a damn kiss with you. You have such a great a body like a stud ..But you're so stuck up. If you want we can hook up when the divorce proceedings are over "she said in a seductive voice to which I gagged in response.

"Please Lauren! I was drunk and you were good to make out with me .I needed the comfort; remember I saved your ass from the police there. The cheating you did at college ...you owe me a little comforting anyway. I am not interested in you. Just do as I say, that's more than enough "saying this I cut the call.

After cutting the call I checked for Lauren's number but I saw a new number in my cell. As usual she's lying, what do I expect from Lauren?

As I went to my room I told Ravi about the new developments that happened.

He advised me to hire a detective so that we could get proof of her past lover if they were meeting secretly.

"I am not concerned about it anymore. I just want to stay away from her; she can meet whomever she wants. I am done with her!"Saying this we ended our chat about that and talked about our work. Bella had still not come back in the room as I finished my call with Ravi.

When I came out changing my clothes, someone's mobile started ringing. It was not mine; I saw it was Bella's. I went to my bed and laid down letting it ring, surely it was her lover boy's call thinking about him made my blood boil.

I didn't wants to talk with that sucker guy who made my life hell with Bella!

It didn't stop ringing, I had to get up frustrated. Before I could talk, someone squealed in the phone "Bella, where were you? What took you so long to answer the call? My husband is coming too. I have a booked the resort at Narkanda as you wanted and guess what our college friends Angela and Genelia are coming too...!"

I interrupted her "I am Jacob .Bella's husband. She is busy somewhere in the house right now .I will pass your message "

"Am so sorry, bhai. It's me Priya! How are you? It's a long time since I heard from Pranav bhai? He says you forgot about him as he hardly sees you at his place "she said cheerfully.

"Am fine and how are you. How do you know Bella? You two become friends while I was away in Sweden for two months"

Priya began to laugh "No, she's my best friend. We are friends since we met in college, goodnight bhai"

"Wait, Priya, Pranav told me about Bella's boyfriend in college. Do you know how deep it went?"I said as she was ending the call.

"I am sorry that I know about your state of marriage. Bella cried when she received your letter and divorce papers ." and then she told me about how she met her in hospital.

Before I could ask the reason of her ignoring me she changed the subject "I didn't knew much but she didn't allow him to touch Eric even her hand in public. So it was quite tame, I was hoping maybe it will turn serious after college but after that I went to other city for job and then I got married and shifted to Australia with my hubby "

"But your friend never told me about it? I got to know that from your cousin brother so I don't know what to believe what happened after they finished college?"

"She told me that she broke up with him after college. What was the need to lie to me when she was lying in hospital cying for you. I am sorry she treated you like that but she has her reason for it . Please believe me, she is not a girl who hurts anyone intentionally" Priya said in an anguished tone .

"So you know what she did to me. you are her friend but believe me I have stayed with her for those four months and she did nothing but ignore me .I got to know about that from Pranav at a party and I had no problems with that .

"She told me she loves someone when we came back from the party. She could tell all our problems and her secret to you, but not to me. She saved my life recently and I asked the reason but still she refuses to tell me the truth. It's okay now if she doesn't want it, but the pain I have gone through those months; you have no idea about It." Feeling anguished, I said in a choked voice, trying to hold back my tears.

"I do have an idea, bhai" she said and her voice got soft before she replied" My husband was in a one sided love affair .he told me that at the start of our marriage, but it still hurt when he was distant and was trying to move on from his past. I was lucky he told me about it and I got to know the reason as I waited for him to come to me "Priya said haltingly.

"Do you know the reason? Please tell me"

"What's the need to tell you now? You are with Lauren now. I am happy that you have moved on, if not then I would have told you now, but it's not my place to tell you about it even she did then. A big mistake she did and now she has to pay for it. I am her friend and I have to be with her. Goodnight, bhai" and she cut off the call.

I had just cut the call when Bella entered the room, and gave the message about resort to her .she nodded and went to sleep on the couch "where had you gone for so long?"I asked Bella as I laid in my bed after closing the door.

"I was with your mom and told Emily about your mother's medicines before I go to my tour. Good night Jacob" she said and covered herself with the blanket.

* * *

Bpov

The office work was hectic in manali as I ploughed with the technical glitches for the three days I was holed there, but I was glad for that, the hectic work helped my mind to take my mind off from Jacob's horrid plan to get rid of me.

"Hi, Bella" I was brought to the present and saw Genelia was hugging with gusto as my other friends Angela and Priya , smiling at us.

"Am fine, Gene. Finally I reached here. Thanks for coming to meet here at such short notice" I said and hugged all of them in a hug.

I mustered my courage to smile cheerfully at them after the hug.

They showed me the resort the next day it was so beautiful as it was nestled at the foothills of mountains. Priya and her husband were in one room and while rest of us were in another room together.

The week passed wonderfully as we all spent the week water rafting in the nearby rivers of Narkanda, camping trips around cherry and apricot orchards nearby the resort with a guide.

It was nice seeing Priya happy with her husband as her husband too mingled with our group so easily. I even purchased apple and cherry jams from factory we had visited to see and learn about packing nod grading of fruits, along with Angela.

The only time I could think of my mistakes when the girls were asleep at night, I used to cry in the lobby of the resort. If I hadn't done the stupid mistake, Jacob would have been here with me.

"You are enjoying so much that you called me so late, Bella "said Sarah as she laughed .

I had called her late today in the evening."Sorry, I was tired" and then told her about the visit at the factories and my trek at the new cherry orchard today.

"Be sure to bring lots of these jams for me otherwise..."she teased me and ended the call laughing.


	14. Chapter 15

LOVE FOOLS

getting away

this chapter is dedicated to ishita,happy belated birthday to you :)

After cutting the call I checked for Lauren's number but I saw a new number in my cell. As usual she's lying, what do I expect from Lauren?

As I went to my room I told Ravi about the new developments that happened .he advised me to hire a detective so that we could get proof of her past lover if they were meeting secretly.

"I am not concerned about it anymore. I just want to stay away from her; she can meet whomever she wants. I am done with her!"Saying this we ended our chat about that and talked about our work. Bella had still not come back in the room as I finished my call with Ravi.

When I came out changing my clothes, someone's mobile started ringing. It was not mine; I saw it was Bella's. I went to my bed and laid down letting it ring, surely it was her lover boy's call thinking about him made my blood boil. I didn't wants to talk with that sucker guy who made my life hell with Bella!

It didn't stop ringing, I had to get up frustrated .before I could talk, someone squealed in the phone "Bella, where were you? What took you so long to answer the call? My husband is coming too. I have a booked the resort at Narkanda as you wanted and guess what our college friends Angela and Genelia are coming too...!"

I interrupted her "I am Jacob .Bella's husband .she is busy somewhere in the house right now .I will pass your message "

"Am so sorry, bhai. It's me Priya! How are you? It's a long time since I heard from Pranav bhai? He says you forgot about him as he hardly sees you at his place "she said cheerfully.

"Am fine and how are you .how do you know Bella? We become friends while I was away in Sweden for two months"

Priya began to laugh "no, she's my best friend .we are friends since we met in college, goodnight bhai"

"Wait, Priya, Pranav told me about Bella's boyfriend in college. Do you know how deep it went?"I said as she was ending the call.

"I am sorry that I know about your state of marriage. Bella cried when she received your letter and divorce papers ." and then she told me about how she met her in hospital, before I could ask the reason of her ignoring me she changed the subject " I didn't knew much but she didn't allow him to touch Eric her hand in public. So it was quite tame, I was hoping maybe it will turn serious after college but after that I went to other city for job and then I got married and shifted to Australia with my hubby "

"But your friend never told me about it? I got to know that from your cousin brother so I don't know what to believe what happened after they finished college?"

"She told me that she broke up with him after college, what was the need to lie to me when she was lying in hospital. I am sorry she treated you like that but she has her reason for it, but believe me, she is not a girl who hurts anyone intentionally" Priya said in an anguished tone .

"So you know what she did to me. you are her friend but believe me I have stayed with her for those four months and she did nothing but ignore me .I got to know about that from Pranav at a party and I had no problems with that but she told me she loves someone when we came back from the party. She could tell all our problems and her secret to you, but not to me. She saved my life recently and I asked the reason but still she refuses to tell me the truth. It's okay now if she doesn't want it, but the pain I have gone through those months; you have no idea about It." Feeling anguised, I said in a choked voice, trying to hold back my tears.

"I do have an idea, Jacob bhai" she said and her voice got soft before she replied" my husband was in a one sided love affair .he told me that at the start of our marriage, but it still hurt when he was distant and was trying to move on from his past. I was lucky he told me about it and I got to know the reason as I waited for him to come to me "Priya said haltingly.

"Do you know the reason? Please tell me"

"What's the need to tell you now? You are with Lauren now. I am happy that you have moved on, if not then I would have told you now, but it's not my place to tell you about it even she did then. A big mistake and now she has to pay for it. I am her friend and I have to be with her when she's goodnight, bhai" and she cut off the call.

I had just cut the call when Bella entered the room, and gave the message about resort to her .she nodded and went to sleep on the couch "where had you gone for so long?"I asked Bella as I laid in my bed after closing the door.

"I was with your mom and told Emily about your mother's medicines before I go to my tour. Good night Jacob" she said and covered herself with the blanket.

Bpov

The office work was hectic in manali as I ploughed with the technical glitches for the three days I was holed there, but I was glad for that, the hectic work helped my mind to take my mind off from Jacob's horrid plan to get rid of me.

"hi, Bella" I was brought to the present and saw Genelia was hugging with gusto as my other friends Angela and Priya , smiling at us.

"Am fine, Gene. Finally I reached here. Thanks for coming to meet here at such short notice" I said and hugged all of them in a hug, and mustered to smile cheerfully at them after the hug.

They showed me the resort the next day it was so beautiful as it was nestled at the foothills of mountains. Priya and her husband were in one room and while rest of us were in another room together.

The week passed wonderfully as we all spent the week water rafting in the nearby rivers of Narkanda, camping trips around cherry and apricot orchards nearby the resort with a guide. It was nice seeing Priya happy with her husband as her husband too mingled with our group so easily. I even purchased apple and cherry jams from factory we had visited to see and learn about packing nod grading of fruits, along with Angela. The only time I could think of my mistakes when the girls were asleep at night, I used to cry in the lobby of the resort.

"You are enjoying so much that you called me so late, Bella "said Sarah as she laughed when I called her late today in the evening.

"Sorry, I was tired" and told her about the visit at the factories and my trek at the new cherry orchard today. "be sure to bring lots of these jams for me otherwise..."she teased me and ended the call laughing.

Jpov

I was irked that she called my mom every alternate day .why can't she mind her own business? It will break my mom's heart when she will go away, I was right she needed to meet Lauren. I had started feeling guilty after the talk I had with Priya before she went Manali. But as the days went by I could see no change in her goody two shoes act with my mom.

My cell phone ringing disturbed my chain of thoughts "hello. Jacob its Ravi "he sounded little awkward

"What happened, why are you so afraid?"I asked him with concern as I noticed the uncertainty in his voice.

"Jacob, I am sorry but I send some detectives to spy on your wife. Till now, no one came to meet her only she had few bouts of crying in the hotels lobb..."he said.

"You should be sorry, how could you do that? I had told you not to poke your nose round her, happy you got no clue? I told you the Lauren idea is fine." I said to him in a bored voice

"Wait Jacob, did you know your wife had a broken engagement before she married you?"Said Ravi "no" I said shocked and he filled me in about the details he got from his spies snooping from Bella's relatives.


	15. Chapter 16

LOVE FOOLS

Getting away

This chapter is dedicated to ishita, happy belated birthday to you :)

Jpov

I was irked that she called my mom every alternate day.

Why can't she mind her own business? It will break my mom's heart when she will go away. I was right she needed to meet Lauren. I had started feeling guilty after the talk I had with Priya before she went Manali. But as the days went by I could see no change in her goody two shoes act with my mom.

My cell phone ringing disturbed my chain of thoughts "hello. Jacob . It's Ravi "he sounded little awkward

"What happened, why are you so afraid?"I asked him with concern as I noticed the uncertainty in his voice.

"Jacob, I am sorry but I send some detectives to spy on your wife. Till now, no one came to meet her only she had few bouts of crying in the hotels lobb..."he said.

"You should be sorry, how could you do that? I had told you not to poke your nose round her, happy you got no clue? I told you the Lauren idea is fine." I said to him in a bored voice

"Wait Jacob, did you know your wife had a broken engagement before she married you?"Said Ravi "no" I said shocked and he filled me in about the details he got from his spies snooping from Bella's relatives.

"So what are you telling me? I had told you not to sneak on her. Thanks but I had told you not to follow Bella, we are done now"I said as he filled me in about her broken engagement.

"The boy's too dramatic; he could have broken it when he came to know about it "I said at last .

"Maybe your wife didn't tell it because she thought she might have been afraid you might break off the relation "Ravi said hesitatingly.

"If it was about that she could have told me, if that's the matter then she's a big fool to cause me so much pain for not even trusting her husband .I don't think a clever girl like Bella was facing a problem like that. Were the rumors about the affair true as that guy made drama about "I said curious to know why the guy behaved like that she was not that type of girl.

"No, it wasn't so bad like Edward summers had painted. The guy Eric wanted to take things further but Bella was not interested in him anymore. My spy was lucky that he was able to crack the info from Eric's best friend" said Ravi

"But will this info help us ?" what was the use of digging up so much past when I am taking help of Lauren."I said

"Yes, you can take divorce on the grounds of trust issues citing irreconcilable differences after three months to the magistrate and you don't have to live together in same house then. I don't believe that Lauren girl." said Ravi smugly, he was happy that he got to know about so much.

"I know, but you don't know she's becoming close to my mother. She will get hurt when we will separate .she was hell bent on making me melt till I told her about Lauren. You know my mom is unwell. Am I a fool to fall in her trap again?"I said frustrated as I told him how her friend priya knows all about our state of marriage.

"Hadn't you helped me out I would have died stifled keeping this secret."

"she has no boyfriend after Eric "he said after I hinted maybe she likes someone at her workplace .

My hopes broke. It seems she was speaking the truth , maybe her relatives have scarred her much by their taunts that she didn't go even dating anyone anymore or maybe has major trust issues with me .

"Bye, Ravi" I said as I cut the call as I wondered what led her to ignore me when she was not even attracted so much to Eric. It was hard for me to believe her as I had caught her lying to me many times .maybe she had feeling for that Edward guy ,she told him everything before marriage. The guy used to live in us right and yet he had to create a scene on the day of his engagement ,what was he expecting girl of Victorian era when he had been doing god knows what he has been doing in US.

Because of guys like him I had to suffer.

1 day later

Bpov

I was feeling refreshed after my trip with my friends at narkanda. It gave me strength not to pester him to know why he was playing games with me; it is obvious now that he hates me so much.

Third point of view

Jacob just stared at her who was busy arranging breakfast on the dining table. .

 _She is a very nice girl, Jacob_

Sam's words rang in his mind and he continued looking at his wife with a blank expression.

"Stop drooling at your wife in front of your mother . I know you have missed her when she was away " said his mother slapping on his shoulder.

"Mom " said Jacob startled and looked at his mother who sat beside him but looking at bella with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Always busy with something or the other." muttered his mother shaking her head.

"Who?"

"Who else?Your wife."

He doesn't want to talk anything related to her now "Are you happy, Mom ?" asked jacob noticing the smile on her face while holding her hands in his.

"I never expected that I would feel this content and happy after getting my daughter in laws. Listening to my friend's experience, I thought I will get separated from my sons after your and your brother's marriage . Bella made me believe that daughter in laws can love their mother in law as much as they love their parents. "

He was left speechless after listening to his mother's opinion.

Until this moment, he never knew that Bella has occupied so much space in his mother's heart during these months in his absence

"She had taken very good care of me when I got admitted in the hospital. She didn't even leave me for a second. I didn't expect that from her at that time because it was just four months of your marriage and most of the time she was away from you due to some reasons so I thought she doesn't care for us, but she proved me wrong. She had taken care of me like a daughter. Then I realized how much she cares about you and your family members. You are lucky to have her." said his mother.

What he experienced with her during the four months of theirmarriage is totally different from what he has witnessed since he came home and from what he is listening from his mother. He starved for that kind of that kind of love and affection from his wife but didn't get any when he had expected.

"May be she is acting." Jacob blurted out without giving a second thought.

His mother immediately turned towards him shocked. He cursed himself mentally for saying that in front of his mother.

" I mean to impress me she might be pretending that she cares for you." said Jacob winking at his mother.

She laughed loudly hearing his reply and twisted his ears."Are you making fun of my daughter?"

"Okay, I got that she became your favorite in my absence. I won't say anything against your daughter." He said pleadingly while struggling to remove her hold from his ear.

"Hahaha, what is the need to impress you as I already know that you are head over heels for her. Isn't it?"

Jacob wanted to laugh at his mother's assumption but couldn't do it so he just gave a slight smile to her.

"I thanked her many times for taking care of me .she even warned me not to tell you all these. I just wanted you to know this as you thought she may not be comfortable with us in your absence, which is why you ordered her to stay at her parent's home until your return, right? She has became a part of our family in true sense now. If she does any mistake just let it go. After 4 months of marriage, she had to stay away from you for months. She might be very sad about that so make it up to her." said his mother caressing his cheek letting go of his ears .

He gave her a painful smile as his tongue got tied seeing his mother's request for his wife whom he hated with all his heart now.

 _'She might have got a place in our family Mom but she lost her place in my heart. If she had done a mistake I could have easily let it go but she ignored me and my love which I couldn't bear and forgive her easily. I'm not a saint to forgive the person who gave me immense pain.' Jacob_ thought sadly.

"Mom , Breakfast is ready. You have to take your medicines. Shall I bring them?" Bella's words came from distance interrupted the Mother - son conversation.

"No, I'm coming " she replied back and got up from sofa. She took a step and then again turned around towards Jacob and looked at him lovingly and caressed his cheek.

"As a mother, I can easily recognize the people who love my children. The way she cares for me and our family made me realize how much she loves you as she starting treating everything that belongs to you as her own. Come and have breakfast" saying that she kissed his forehead and left.

Jacob just sat surprised hearing his mother's opinion aboutbella . He accused Bella that she is acting in front of his family. But instead she really cared for them if not she wouldn't have taken care of his mother as he has already signed the divorce papers .

He was not even there to acknowledge her behaviour so she doesn't have a need to act.

For few seconds, he forgot everything she did to him and admired her lovingly.

 _"I don't love you. What you feel for me is not love, it is just lust."_ her earlier words came back and it felt like a tight slap on his cheek.

 _'She doesn't care for you; she might have taken care of your mom out of humanity. Neither for you nor for your love. At least feel happy that she was concerned about your family in your absence..'_ his heart screamed at him bitterly.

He was dreading that she was digging her claws in his family and he had to act fast.

bpov

When I was washing my trip clothes in the afternoon, Jacob came there "you remember Lauren. I think you can meet her to clear the air between you to me "he said.

"Pass your phone, please "I requested him, he was shocked but gave me all the same without any fuss but asked me "why?"

"I won't go if I don't talk with her" I said as I folded the clothed that had dried and then searched for Lauren's no in his cell phone as he agreed to my demand grudgingly. I called and set in loudspeaker mode so he could hear our talks clearly.

"Hi! I am Bella ,soon to be Jacob 's ex sorry ,I won't come between you two ,if you are so worried I can live stream our bedroom to your account so you can have a goodnight's sleep" I said sweetly .

"Honey, There will be no need for it. Thanks to your frigidness I got him back. We love each other enough that we trust each other so much" said Lauren as sweetly like me playing her part very well. Had I not known the truth I would have surely not been able to curse her on the phone.

When I cut the call I found Jacob fuming at me, "so you are not bothered that I am with someone .I knew you were acting that time but I hoped it wasn't. You had fooled me with your tears when you cried that day. I thought you were sorry for hurting me and will do anything to repent." he ranted out at me.

I knew he would be upset as his plans fell flat but to be fuming on me like that I had not expected that.

"I do love you Jacob but I have understood now truly that you hate me. I know I hurt you badly and don't deserve your forgiveness. Is it necessary to rub it all in my face? Why are you stooping so low for me?"

"Yeah "he replied sarcastically "but it's not for you it's for my mom and….Laure…n. you know how mom is faring, she will be hurt most when you go from here. I want to be true to Lauren not like you. She's my first love and was the one to comfort me in Sweden. You made feel like a scum of earth when I went your house to ask forgiveness. I wanted to give reason for my aloofness and that's the response I get from you. Stay away from my family!"Saying this he snatched his phone and went away .


	16. Chapter 17

LOVE FOOLS

Thanks Fallen daughter 93 for faving this fic too please let me know do you like how my first fic second chances is going on ! thanks sarah and ishita for your continuous support and reviews! other readers too,please review especially corky ellems ! thanks lyrass zaaabooozaaa for faving and following !

 **Knowing the truth**

 **bpov**

As he stormed out I saw Paul looking at us, thankfully he was standing far and didn't hear Jacob's and mine quarrel. He had to go as someone called him. But he had seen me quarrel with Jacob .

I burst into tears as I folded my dried clothes cursing the damn promise I made to my mother .I could not even come clear even then when he asked me the reason when I saved him from the chandelier falling accident in the party at Ravi's house.

As I wiped away my tears I remembered the day he kissed me, but were disturbed from the call. When I pulled away and looked up at Jacob, I gasped at the expression on his face when I realized what I was doing and pushed away from him. Until that moment, I had never imagined that one look could convey so many things.

Most of all his deep eyes were not trying to hard not to spill tears; his eyes were gleaming way too bright, filled with many emotions.

How I wish I could get that look now, but for now those eyes has nothing but hate for me!

Jpov

After a week of the quarrel near the washing machine, I couldn't see any changes in her behaviour save for her hounding in front of everybody. They had asked me about our indifference towards each other but I shrugged it as work pressure as her company was being overtaken by some firm. I felt relieved if this continued then they wouldn't be shocked when we have separated for good.

Mom tried passing me hints about her disapproval about my behaviour towards Bella, but I brushed it off. I know I will have to talk about it soon.

"I want to go skiing" cried Ethan as his mother Emily ran behind him to cheer him up but he kept on crying. Looks like he has having his tantrum day today! He clutched my leg after a few minutes and started crying again. Emily tried admonishing him into leaving my leg, but of no use!

I took him in my arms and then said "what happened champ? You are so small and you want to go skiing."

"Uncle Paul had taken even Lizzy there, and the photos in aunt Rach's phone are so gwood"

"Rachel has come" and Emily nodded yes in response as I tried to change whiny mood of Ethan ,it didn't take too long as Paul made a plan to go the ski resort on the weekend next week. He had convinced my mother for the family trip. Making every one of us to change out schedule for the trip.

 **At the weekend morning, day of the trip**

"God, Jacob! You are so grumpy!"Rachel said her typical hello to me when I didn't listen to her plan of playing with everyone in the snow. I had no plans of skiing with Bella if I could help it. As I continued eating my pickled prawns, don't know how long will they play in the snow. It's freezing here inspite of the winter wear I am wearing! Then suddenly she began to chirp happily about what was Bella was doing and describing each of her movements like she's a poetry in motion, I could have done it if there was love between us.

Bpov

I just couldn't believe it, that after I came from my shower Jacob and mine bags are missing.

before I went on the shower Paul, Rachel and Lizzy were in my room before I took a hot shower, it was good that Jacob had the keys of the room I was not going to open the door of the hotel room in my towel.

 **Third point of view**

"Did we do the right thing? Are they really hitting a rough patch so soon?"Rachel asked as they kept the luggage of her brother and his wife and felt weird helping her husband Paul out.

"Believe me, Rachel. I saw them quarreling, i could have asked them but I had to urgently somewhere. I talked with mom Sarah; she's also worried about them. Let's see, hope this will force them to talk "said Paul as he tucked their daughter lizzy in bed.

Bella stared at the bathroom door where Jacob had entered just a while ago; she was holding the back of the curtain. When Jacob arrived in the room he was shocked to see his wife walking in circles in towel and nothing else, he was tongue tied for a second. Bella saw him just then and hid behind the curtain of the room and told what had happened before he came in the room, Jacob understood that Paul stole his clothes and quietly went in the bathroom. Bella was surprised when the door opened so soon and Jacob came out wearing only his pants.

"Here" Bella took his shirt that he was wearing earlier and saw it was long enough that it reached till her mid thigh.

She looked at him in a confused look" you can wear that. Don't worry it's not dirty, your highness. Just bear it until morning; I will make sure Paul will pay for it tomorrow "he said taking a deep breath and turned his back on her .she took a deep breath and went in the bathroom, she sniffed the shirt it was nice and wore it .

She thought _it is so warm and way too nice... and it smells like a mixture of rain and_ green _"_

When Bella realized what she's has been doing, she quickly stopped.

 _What was she thinking ._

he had lied her about Lauren

 _Damn it, me and my stupid thoughts._ She thought how she could forget that He doesn't want her anymore .

As she entered the room and saw Jacob lying on the bed. She went towards the couch, but before she could sit on it suddenly a hand grabbed her. She was startled and let out a small yelp." it's cold here as the heater is not working properly, you sleep on the bed I will sleep here" he said.

"Oh no!" she barked out when she saw there was only one blanket .

She saw Jacob was bare chested ,he was sure to catch cold too if he slept on the couch. "We can share the bed..If you want .there's only one blanket "he looked at her for a second and then shrugging went to towards the bed.

* * *

Bella heard moans and mutterings like 'my whole body hurts, damn!"after a few minutes she had laid on the bed .

Ethan had made him play with him and her after Jacob had finished his plate of prawns for lunch .

She had lost count how many times, he fell down while making snow men and skiing during the day. Jacob also had to play with the dolphin costume characters in the kiddie center and she was sure now that Jacob hated skiing.

"uhmm, Jacob?"

He moaned while rubbing his back "d...do you want me to massage your back? "

She was expecting a decline from him and be annoyed at her. She was surprised when he answered "yes, please! My body is killing me"

"Do you want powder?" she asked eyeing the powder at the dressing table of the hotel room.

"No. it's okay, here" he showed the part of his back the most. "Here" she started massaging him.

"Yeah...harder" he pleaded .Bella was good in massaging as her mother Renee often complained of back pain.

She pressed harder on his back as instructed by Jacob."You are good in massaging, Bella" Jacob blurted out and then his face turned little red.

After few minutes, Bella peeked on him and saw he was already asleep.

She smiled at seeing his sleeping face. She touched his hair gently as she was afraid she might wake him up .

Her eyes got stuck on his face as she didn't never got any chance to see him from this close.

His sharp jaw, high cheekbones, all made him look like the...she couldn't find words to describe his demi god like beauty .

Slowly lying to her side, taking her share of blanket she fell asleep too.

* * *

Bella woke up and felt a hand snaked to her waist. She felt cold and hugged the man beside her

As her body searched for source of heat."Jacob.. I am cold "she whispered bringing his body closer to her and felt him move him closer to her hugged her legs over his waist.

She felt warmer after a few minutes and suddenly opened her eyes, Jacob too suddenly opened his eyes .

He looked at her staring him and saw that in his sleep they had moved towards each other . He was expecting her to blame him but she was quiet as both of them stared at each other .

After five minutes, Jacob gulped when he saw her staring him before releasing her.

"damn,it's so cold"he groaned as he went to open the door,their moment was disturbed by a knock on the door which brought Jacob back to the reality for which he was thankful for.

"Morning Jacob, Bella "Paul appeared on the door,wearing a mischievous smile."so how did it go last night?Did you solve your issues"he asked eyeing their state of dressing , so he assumed it went well.

" No,thank god,Paul! I didn't come to trouble you at night."said Jacob and then punched him on the face after he took his bags from Paul .

He started taking Paul to his room by holding by his neck .

While going out from the room,Jacob told her to change.

After closing the door , she went to shower and changed .

She took their bags went to the lobby of the hotel and saw Jacob had wore Paul clothes

He was now talking happily with Paul whose mood hadn't changed as he smiled on seeing her .


	17. Chapter 18

LOVE FOOLS

 **sweet past**

thanks corky ellems and sarah for your reviews,hugs to both of you! :)

Come on other readers review please,if you like the story!

 **Third person's POV:**

 **Next week after the trip.**

At last after few minutes of struggling Bella managed to catch the kid and picked her up in her arms.

"I caught you. Now be a good girl and have your food" said Bella and started walking towards the dining table after switching off the TV.

"No" whined Lizzy shaking her head and wriggling to get out of her arms.

Bella tried to hold her hands but she pushed her hands away and tried to come out of her arms, which made Bella to stumble on her feet and about to fell down but was securely wrapped around by strong arms.

She instantly looked up and saw Jacob securely placing his hands around her waist preventing her from falling. She looked at him to see his face and found him looking at her with a blank expression.

She wanted to stay in his arms for more time but tried to come out of his arms as he might have touched her to save her from falling

He would immediately push her away if she stays like that for few more minutes. When she tried to pull back he securely made her stand on her feet and wrapped his hand around her shoulder and with another hand he took Lizzy into his arms.

"Why are you troubling my wife?" asked Jacob kissing Lizzy's cheek.

Bella's jaw dropped to the ground hearing his words.

 _My wife_ these two words rang in her mind continuously, she almost forgot to breathe hearing him address her as his wife.

"Your wife trwoubling me" complained Lizzy pouting.

"What happened?" asked Jacob casually turning to Bella as if everything is normal between them.

Bella closed her mouth and pinched herself to make sure that this is not a dream and he is asking her something.

"She is not eating food." answered Bella recovering from her shock.

" Why are you not eating?" asked Jacob

"It is yuck" said Lizzy making faces.

"But that is healthy baby, eat the breakfast now and then I will give you the chocolates which I bought for you from Sweden."

"Chocolates for me " asked Lizzy excitedly.

"Yeah, now be a good girl and have your breakfast. Don't trouble your aunt"

"Okay" agreed Lizzy then turning towards Bella she told to feed the food but Bella stood like statute staring at Jacob.

"I will hold her like this and you feed" said Jacob looking at Bella to which she nodded and started feeding Lizzy.

While feeding Lizzy, only one question was ringing in her mind:

 _What has happened to Jacob suddenly?_

Jacob held Lizzy in his arms; Bella continued feeding her listening to Jacob and Lizzy's talk.

While feeding her, she often glanced at him and found him giving his undivided attention to his princess niece .

When Bella was about to feed the last morsel, she noticed Sam and his mother watching them standing at the entrance of the living room.

"They both will make an amazing parents, isn't it ?" asks Sam smiling at Jacob and Bella.

His mother nodded at him and smiled at Bella who stood there blankly unable to understand how to react.

Bella looked at Jacob and found him watching them with an awkward smile on his lips. Luckily Lizzy's voice diverted everyone's attention.

" I finished eating. Now my chocolates?" asks Lizzy forwarding her tiny hand in front of him.

"Good girl, come let's get your chocolates." saying that he kissed her cheek soundly and took her to his bedroom.

 **Bella's POV:**

After helping Emily in cleaning the dining table, we both came to living room and sat along with Sam and Mom. Jacob also came carrying a cover along with Lizzy in his arms, who was busy inspecting chocolate box which is in her left hand while in her other hand she has a chocolate bar.

"Mama, see so many chocolates for me" says Lizzy excitedly showing the chocolate box and jumped into her mother's arms as soon as they came near us.

"That's all for today. You can't eat anymore." warns Rachel pointing to the one bar which Lizzy is holding in her hand, making her pout.

"Please Mama" pleaded Lizzy holding her chin making puppy face.

"Okay" agreed Rachel and handed her another big chocolate bar making her squeal. Then, she went near the TV and sat on sofa watching cartoons while eating her chocolates.

"You shouldn't have revealed this box to her Jacob. She won't sleep until she finishes this. " says Emily waving the chocolate box.

"Let her eat, by the way I just gave her the smallest chocolate box among the ones I bought for her. Remaining are in this cover." says Jacob smiling sheepishly and handed her the cover with few more chocolate boxes after taking out few gifts from it.

'This box is small?' asks Rachel and looked at him with fake anger to which he scratched his neck grinning.

"You two brothers are enough to spoil my daughter." muttered Rachel taking a deep breathe making everyone laugh as every time Sam and Jacob pampers Lizzy the most.

"Mom, here this is for you" says Jacob handing her a gift box and then he distributed to Sam and his wife.

After opening their gifts, everyone thanked him. I watched all these silently not understanding how to react as I knew that he wouldn't have bought any gift for me as he was under the impression that we were divorced.

'Why would he? After all what you have done to him, still you are expecting a gift from him?' my conscience mocked at me.

"Jacob, where is Bella's gift?" asks Rachel confusedly when he remained silent after distributing the gifts to them.

"He might have given it yesterday itself, right Bella?" asks Mom smiling at me.

"Oh, what did he gift you?" asks Emily nudging me with her shoulder.

"That...I.." I stammered not knowing what to tell them.

"She already asked what she wanted before me going to Sweden, Rachel" replied Jacob staring at me.

"Is it? That's nice; did you get it for her?"

"No Rachel, she will receive it soon; may be within few months. She should have got it long back but due to some problems she didn't received it yet." says Jacob letting out a humorless laugh.

I immediately understood the hidden meaning; he is talking about divorce which I asked him few months back.

'I don't want that gift anymore, Jacob' I badly wanted to scream to this whole world especially him but kept quiet .

"Did you ask for a baby?" whispers Emily in my ear.

"What?" I whisper screamed at her; everyone looked at me weirdly for my behaviour but I covered it up with my smile.

"Why did you ask that?"

"Just now Jacob told that you asked something and he couldn't give it before leaving. He also said that you will receive it in few months, by joining these I thought you asked for a baby." replied Rachel awkwardly.

"No Emily it was... something else." I managed to let that words come out of my mouth.

"Oh sorry, then tell us what you asked?" asks Emily excitedly, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"That...That..."

"You all will know it soon." replied Jacob instead of me and went away without even glancing at me.

"I have to go to work "saying this I got up to pack my things.

While going to office I thought ,

Once there was a time where without me asking for anything he used to get me everything but now he is not at all considering me as a part of this family. I have fallen from the person who once ruled his heart to the person whom he now despised most in his life.

 **Flashback:**

It was during the initial days of our marriage.

I was so nervous about mingling with Jacob's family as everyone is new to me and I just talked to them very rarely unlike Jacob who was in touch with me after our engagement.

It was third day of my stay in Jacob's house. Emily, Rachel were very friendly with me and started telling me about everyone's likes and dislikes.

I never paid much attention to her talks as I was busy thinking on how to avoid Jacob as he kept on trying to get me alone since I came to this house.

"Bella, where are you lost? I have been talking to you but you were just gazing somewhere? Dreaming about your husband, huh? "asks Rachel raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing like that Rachel, I'm just thinking about something else" I told her stammering.

"Missing parents?" asks Rachel touching my hands.

I nodded at her to which she squeezed my palm and told "Don't worry you will soon forget them and begin to love this family."

When I looked at her confusedly, she smiled and murmured something like 'you will know soon.'

When we continued chatting about my family and her family, Sam came there and stood in front of us grinning.

"Sam, you came back. I thought it will take some more time for you to return as your friend called you to office urgently..."

"I too thought the same, but guess why he called me" asks Sam smirking.

"Why?" asks Emily smiling seeing his smirk.

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"What happened?" asks Rachel surprised with his sudden hug.

"The suggestion which I proposed got selected and our company profits increases by 5%" says Sam happily.

"Wow, congratulations. You worked so hard for months, you totally deserve this" says Emily hugging him back.

"Thank you. In this happy moment I bought something for you" told Sam pulling back from the hug.

I stood there awkwardly seeing them hugging in front of me. I contemplated whether to go from there or not.

At last I took a step forward to give them privacy but was stopped by Sam's words.

"I'm sorry Bella, I got excited a bit." says Sam scratching his neck.

"No problem. Congrats ..." I congratulated him and stopped not knowing how to address him.

"Thanks and you can call me Bhai" says Sam smiling at me to which I nodded.

"I will come later" I told them and was about to go.

"No, you stay Bella. I'm going to tell this to Mom and Jacob." says Sam then turning to Emily he bought his right hand forward which was hidden till now..

She excitedly opened it and found a simple and beautiful anklet inside the box.

"Did you like it?" asks Sam curiously.

"I loved it. Thank you so much" Emily told smiling happily.

"No need to thank me. When I was busy with this project. You took care of everything and didn't nag me saying that I'm not spending time with you." says Sam and caressing her cheeks . "You both continue" saying that he left us alone.

Emily caressed the anklets with a smile on her face.

"They are so beautiful" I told her smiling.

She nodded and said "if you like them so much you can wear this." Offering them to me.

"No." I politely declined her offer.

"Okay but you are going to buy this. I will ask Sam where he bought this anklet."

"Sure, I will ask papa to get it for me" I told her smiling.

"Why papa? You are married now Bella, Jacob's bank balance is all yours. Ask your husband whatever you want and he has to get it for you." says Rachel coming and joining our talks ,winking at me.

I gave a forced smile and nodded at her.

"I heard something about my bank balance" Jacob's voice made me look at the door step startled.

Rachel smiled and was about to tell him but I signalled her not to tell him anything.

Shaking her head, she left the room saying that she has to talk Paul.

I looked at Jacob and found him staring at me without blinking his eyes. I felt uncomfortable with his gaze and moved towards the door but was stopped by him.

"Where do you think you are going?" asks Jacob caging me in his arms.

"Kitchen..."

"That can wait what were you discussing with Rachel before I entered this room." asks Jacob lifting his hand towards my face.

"Nothing" I told him turning my head to the other side , trying to avoid his gaze.

"Nothing" he repeated taking my right hand into his.

When I was about to remove his hold but he held it in a tight grip and kissed my palm while staring into my eyes with adoration .

"So you won't tell me?" asks Jacob breaking the eye contact .

I shook my head and stood there not meeting his gaze. Emily called me from outside the room saying that my mobile is ringing, saving me from the situation..

"Emily... Is... calling... me" I told him stammering.

He took a deep breath and stared at me for few seconds.

"Shall I go?" I asked him nervously. Sighing he ran his fingers in his hairs and moved aside.

"Please" says Jacob unhappily extending his hand towards the door, showing me the path.

Next day I was in kitchen helping Rachel, though she didn't let me do any work .

Suddenly, Jacob came to kitchen and beckoned me to come to him. Rachel was cooking something and didn't notice him as her back was facing him.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Jacob shaking his head when I didn't go near him .

He came towards us."Rachel I need to talk to Bella for a minute. Do you mind if I take her?"

"Not at all, she is all yours" said Rachel smiling at him.

"Come" saying that Jacob took my hand and led us to bedroom.

When we were alone in our room, he made me sit on the bed and was about to sit on his knee in front of me.

Scared of his behavior, I immediately stood up on my feet.

"I told you to sit not to stand." says Jacob pulling my wrist making me sit on the bed again. He then took out a box from his pocket; placing his hands on my lap he opened it.

I was surprised to see a pair of anklets similar to Emily's but there was slight difference in the design .

It was even more beautiful than hers. He held them in his palm and looked at me smiling.

"Did you like it?"

"They are beautiful." I replied but immediately frowned not knowing how he got to know about these anklets.

"But how do you know?" I asked him confusedly.

"I heard you and Rachel talking yesterday" he told me smiling sheepishly. He looked so cute with that smile on his face. Involuntarily, I smiled at him and traced my fingers on the anklets which he is holding in his hands.

"I'm happy that I you liked this gift.."

"But I can't accept this."

"Why? After our marriage, this is my first gift and you are denying it. Are they not good? Is it because they are different design?"

"No no..." I looked here and there not knowing what to answer him. I knew that he is my husband but how can I accept his gifts when I'm not ready to accept him as my husband

"You are being formal, dear. I'm your husband . You have every right to demand what you want and get it from me. Understood?" he told me sternly.

Having no other option I just nodded at him. He smiled widely and before I could react he held my right foot and placed it on his knee.

When I tried to move, he hushed me and then placed the anklet around my ankle and hooked it .

He gently caressed the anklet and then placed a feather kiss on them making me curl my toe with shyness.

"They look beautiful on you." says Jacob looking at my feet and then my face for few seconds.

I smiled and looked down quietly

 **End of Flashback**

I remembered the incident that has happened between us during the initial days of our marriage while I waited for my computer to start in the office.

How the situations has changed! At that time he gifted me what I liked even before me asking him but now he didn't even bother to buy me anything!

 _And whose fault is that?_ my sub-conscious questioned me.


	18. Chapter 19

LOVE FOOLS

 **Twisted**

 **Thanks corkyellems and sarah for your reviews:)**

 **And well I am disappointed other readers didn't review :(**

bpov

I let out a gasp after reading the mail . I came to know that Jacob's company has overtaken our company and one in Mumbai.

My chain of thoughts got broken as I saw Jacob's sms , he told me to get ready for the party at night .

I sighed as I continued my work.

The car trip on the way to Jacob's company was coated with silence. Jacob stopped the car at the front of a five star hotel, a man in mid 20's greeted them and guided to the party

 **At hotel**

He had been promoted as a manager of the new merger in Mumbai and Bella was declared one of the new project heads. Everyone was cheering for Jacob .

He smiled and shook hands with everyone as Bella walked with him .

He had lost track of time, he can't help when it turned out their new department head, Jessica was his high school friend and knew his college mate Lauren as she passed a message for him through her.

He suddenly took Jessica's hand out of his nape and started to walk away "hey, Jacob! Where are you going?"She held the sleeve of his suit.

"Where the hell did she go?"Jacob thought as he couldn't find his wife he had left her minutes ago.

"I am going to find Bella" he said "but we have met after 6 years of high school graduation" she started to pull him, but Jacob excused himself from her.

After searching he stumbled upon a drunk Bella, as he put his two hands on her shoulders.

Bella was looking really nice in a bohemian blue top with light blue frills with blue jeans.

She slightly slapped his face "whaat! Are you two done dancing, hik, huh!"

And then she fell on him as Jacob took her in his grip and said"I will take you home, Bella"

"I won't go home until I dance with someone, Kay! Hic then we can go home" she started to walk away from him to approach a guy standing near them. Before she could ask him, Jacob pulled her to him. "Hey, I told you I want to dance."

"You aren't sober tonight, let's go home. If you want to dance, you are dancing with me "his voice turning dark.

"Haven't you done dancing with Jessica" Jacob saw her eyes turning teary and bitterness coming in them. He sighed and couldn't help smile as she really had gone jealous for him .

Jacob informed one of the colleagues around him that he was going home.

"Told you, black. I am not going home "she struggled in his grip as Jacob took her towards their car.

"We will just take a drive and come back here!" said Jacob as he fixed her seatbelt.

"Really" her eyes feeling sleepy and she fell asleep as her back touched the car seat, Jacob looked her for a while, she looked so beautiful and innocent now.

As he drove he thought he never saw her jealous before even when he told her about Lauren.

He carried her up and took her to their bedroom. He was going to take the couch tonight as he laid her in the bed .

She slowly opened her eyes when her back hit the mattress of the bed.

Brown chocolate eyes of hers met with black orbs of his, she pulled him suddenly on the bed with Bella on top of him.

"What the hell are you doing, Bella?"She sniffed "I hat..te you and Jessica. You danced with her "as she leaned on his chest. "you didn't look for me when I ran away from the dance Meany husband " and kept her head on his shoulder.

"Bella, get off me this instant " he told her icily .

"Don't want to" she bawled like a child "you still hate me, don't you?"She began to tear up and suddenly pulled the nape of his neck and felt her lips moving.

His eyes widened when he felt her lips on his. He couldn't help kissing her back as it had been a long time he had kissed his wife's wonderful lips.

It seemed that the margarita from her breath was intoxicating him too. When he deepened the kiss, he felt her lips had stopped moving. He opened his eyes and saw his wife had fallen asleep.

He tucked her properly and smiled when he realized what just happened.

He never thought that his heart would actually soften again a little bit despite the things she had done to him, if she fought harder maybe it would soften completely.

Jacob could see she was trying to come near him and her words in her drunken state seemed it was not acting.

Yes, he hated her, that was certain but he just couldn't afford to despise her past weeks.

Changing his clothes in the bathroom and wearing his pajamas and vest, he settled on the couch to sleep.

The things that Jessica told him was revolving in his head, Lauren's divorce had come through and she had got her alimony.

Lauren was shifting to Mumbai like him and was interested in meeting Bella.

He felt tad uncomfortable; he only wanted Bella to talk with Lauren so she could maintain distance with his mom, which was sadly remaining unchanged but it was surely not close before their quarrel near the washing was thinking too much ,he decided what to do in the morning as he thought about Bella's apprehension regarding Jessica.

* * *

When Bella woke up next morning she had a killer headache, it was really mother of all headaches since the day she was born.

"Hangover "she heard Jacob's voice who was holding a glass of water in one hand and medicine in other hand. She took it from him whispering a soft thank you to him .

Seeing Jacob helping her in the morning means surely she had done something last night."Jacob, did I do something?"She asked him at last.

"Don't you remember anything?" his small smile faded and the grim expression came back on his face.

Surely she did something, what did she blurt out." I saw Jess and you dancing "and then she stopped as flashes of her jealousy and sadness came blurring in her mind .

She drank margarita for the first time in her life to drown her troubles as she could not bear seeing him with anyone else.

"And next?" Jacob asked her hopefully .

Bella wondered how she could tell him that she was going jealous when he wanted an out and told him previously not to try to come close near him when alone.

She decided to omit telling her feelings to him and said" it's all blurry; I drank margarita for first time …..And in the car …."

"Really and nothing else when we …."He asked but was interrupted by Ethan barging in the room before he could say further.

* * *

"What was I thinking?"Jacob muttered as he dressed for his office "it's good Ethan came at that time. Why would she remember anything about us? I got to control myself; she's messing with me . she doesn't love me .She can't be jealous "and went down to have his breakfast.

After getting ready Jacob came and sat beside his brother and Mother. All the three started talking about something and then Jacob's mother went aside to attend a call.

After she came back , Jacob haltingly told his mother about his plan to shift to Mumbai for few months.

Why are you telling us this now?" Sarah asked him angrily.

"When I got this news I denied this offer but now seeing the _circumstances_ I don't have any other choice than to accept this." Jacob answered her feebly.

"What circumstances are making you go away from your family?"questioned Sarah

" Please, there is a need of me for some project in Mumbai. It will be a good point for my career if I grab this opportunity. " replied Jacob .

When she was about to speak, Sam intervened."Mom, I think he needs to grab it"

"But Sam ..." he didn't let her speak; he touched her hand and eyed her to remain silent.

"As you wish" saying that she went to her room.

"I thought this is a good opportunity and moreover for few months only so I agreed." Jacob explained to his brother

"I knew that you would take the right decision. Don't give explanation and mom is just sad, you know well about her; she will come around."

"Her health is not good and I'm worried that she might stress herself regarding this."

"Don't worry Jacob, I will make her understand." assured Sam smiling and went to his mother's room.

* * *

When Sam entered his mother's room he saw her sitting on the bed thinking deeply.

Sighing he went near and sat beside her.

"Mom, Why are you crying?" asks Sam seeing the tears from her eyes.

"What is this Sam? He just decided and telling us that he is going to Mumbai, away from us.

"He just reached home a day back Mom. He is telling that it is good for his career and also that he will be back within months."

"Is it really that important? He just came home after so manymonths and again this." said his mother shaking her head.

"Mom , We can go there whenever we want and he can come here too"

"But..."

"Mom to be frank I think it would be good if Jacob stays away from us for some time."

"What do you mean, Sam?"

"Mom, since the starting of their marriage most of the time they stayed apart from each other. In three months, it's going to be one year of their marriage but they hardly spent a month together. We shouldn't forget that his marriage is an arranged marriage . It takes time for both of them to understand each other . I believe that they need this time for themselves."

"Do you mean that they are not happy?" asks his mother frowning.

"I'm not saying that Mom, they hardly spent time together from the starting of their marriage. I'm just saying that let them enjoy from now on. Why don't you think in this perspective Mom that if they stay alone in a new city, they will get to know more about each other and work on their relation? I think they both need alone time at **_this_** stage. Remember how Bella lead her life here when he was away."

"Yeah. I think you are right." said his mother after thinking for few minutes.

"That's why I supported Jacob's decision. This will benefit his career and also they can have some alone time."

"Yeah, I guess this is good for them." nodded her head agreeing to Sam's point.

"So are you satisfied with his decision now?"

"I will be if he is happy."

"He was upset that you will spoil your health thinking about him like the way you did when he left to Sweden."

"Why would I? This time he is not going alone as his wife will be there to take care of him, so I'm not bothered about his welfare. As you said we will visit them whenever we want and vice-versa." says his mother smiling wiping her tears away .

 _Though Jacob is denying I'm sure that something is going on between these couple. So I think it would be good opportunity for them to get close to each other if they live separately."_ thought Sam.


	19. Chapter 20

LOVE FOOLS

 **Mumbai**

 **thanks corkyellems and sarah for your reviews:)** **well I am happy that serenity reviewed**

 **bpov**

Jacob got relocated to Mumbai and has to report within a week" I informed her sadly.

"What! Why so suddenly?"asked Priya

".. needs his presence for some months, Mom is little sad about it."

"Oh...You are going with him. Right? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, one reason is remember, I told Jacob that we both have to stay together for 3 months before divorce. So I think I will be accompanying him and other is due to my company too ,i have been made new project head there working under my husband ,who's the manager now. ." I explained my reasons to her miserably.

"You are happy to go with him?"

"I won't be happy if I stay away from him anymore but leaving Mom and other here and going to an unknown city is making me worried."

"Don't worry Bella, think this as a good opportunity for you to win Jacob's heart."

"How?" I asked her confusedly.

She slapped her forehead and looked at me sadly.

"Stupid, you both will be living alone in the house and you can have Jacob to yourself. You can get tons of chances to melt his heart. So, don't worry .It is just for few months, right?"

"Hmm"

* * *

THIRD point of view

1 month in Mumbai

Since she came to Mumbai ,life had been a roller coaster for her. She had came face to face with Edward summers,

He was also the new project manager with her on the same project she was working on .

She refrained talking to him if she could as much as possible . it didn't help that he was making matters difficult as he was acting too friendly with her.

Seeing him had made her remember the day he had insulted her family in front of everybody on the day of their engagement.

If not for her cousin Emmet and his wife Rosalie ,her life would have been a hell with the tension of Jacob gnawing her bones everyday..

After a week, of dilly dallying around Edward in front of everybody .

Jacob had teased her about it one day ,as they were having lunch at their luxurious house .

It was provided by the company. From that day, she decided to not let her past to affect him and took it as a challenge.

She managed to talk with Edward maintaining social formalities in front of their co workers.

From that day , the next few days that followed in the office went without any hiccup and teasing from Jacob .

Standing in the balcony of the house , she gazed at the stars as she drank her cup of warm cocoa .

The warm breeze from the Arabian sea was calming even though she couldn't see it with flats blocking the view.

Their Office life was going smoothly but nothing was improving between Bella and Jacob at all.

They lived in separate rooms here.

Jacob agreed to eat the food made by her as they used to go at their workplace together in his car, they were living as flatmates but with minimal contact with each other.

She was trying to follow her friend's advice and tried to talk with him. She tried her best to melt his heart.

What happened two weeks ago had broken her heart completely.

She had stopped all her trying to win his heart, he was avoiding her anyway by being out of the house all night.

He was spending all his time with his friends and coworkers at office in clubs and god knows sometimes under a car at their garage.

Two weeks ago Jake and Bella had gone with their colleagues for dinner at a place near their workplace.

It was with lots of help with her friends in the office, all of them were having a plate of crispy chicken pickle pav (bun) Lauren came there to meet him suddenly.

She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek making Bella cringe at their closeness in front of everyone.

Bella closed her eyes to stop her tears from coming out ,she had cried enough while she spent her time with Rosalie after the incident.

It had made her strong she was not going to cry anymore.

She can't blame anyone but herself for the state she's a song playing from nearby entered her ears with the sound of the waves,she couldn't help listening it

O… Pehle Kabhi… Na Tune Mujhe Gham Diya…  
 **You didn't give me any grief before this**

Phir Mujhe… Kyun Tanha Kar Diya…  
 **Then why did You leave me alone now**  
Guzaare The Jo Lamhe Pyaar Ke  
 **The moments of love that we had spent together**  
Hamesha Tujhe Apna Maan Ke  
 **I always considered You to be mine**  
To Phir Tune Badli Kyun Ada, Yeh Kyun Kiya…  
 **So, why did You change Your behaviour now, please tell me**

Kabhi Jo Baadal Barse  
 **When the clouds rain someday**  
Main Dekhoon Tujhe Aankhein Bharke  
 **I want to watch You to my heart's content**  
Tu Lage Mujhe Pehli Baarish Ki Dua…  
 **I feel as if You're the first blessing of the rain**

Tere Pehlu Mein Reh Loon  
 **I want to live wrapped inside You**  
Main Khudko Paagal Keh Loon  
 **I want to call myself crazy**  
Tu Gham De Ya Khushiyaan, Seh Loon Saathiya…  
 **Even if You give me grief or happiness, I'll endure it, my beloved**

Aaa… Saathiya... Saathiya...  
 **my beloved! O my beloved!**

Hmm Koi Nahi… Tere Siwa Mera Yahaan…  
 **No one here is mine except You**  
Manzilein… Hain Meri To Sab Yahaan…  
 **My destination is here** (where You are)  
Mita De Sabhi Aaja Faasle  
 **Let's remove all the distances**  
Main Chahoon Mujhe Mujhse Baant Le  
 **I want You to separate me from myself**  
Zara Sa Mujh Mein Tu Jhaank Le, Main Hoon Kya… Haan…  
 **Just throw a glance inside me and tell me who am I**

Kabhi Jo Baadal Barse  
 **When the clouds rain someday**  
Main Dekhoon Tujhe Aankhein Bharke  
 **I want to watch You to my heart's content**  
Tu Lage Mujhe Pehli Baarish Ki Dua…  
 **I feel as if You're the first blessing of the rain**

Tere Pehlu Mein Reh Loon  
 **I want to live wrapped with You**  
Main Khudko Paagal Keh Loon  
 **I want to call myself crazy**  
Tu Gham De Ya Khushiyaan, Seh Loon Saathiya…  
 **Even if You give me grief or happiness, I'll endure it, my beloved**  
Saathiya… Aaa…  
 **come back,My beloved**

* * *

 **bpov**

I know I am strong but I am not going to cry .

It still hurts me anyways to see them .I remember how I didn't went with him home that day and making excuses with Jacob.

I had gone to Rosalie's house. I had cried my heart out that day but she didn't let me cry the next day.

The next day when I wanted to cry, Rosalie made me finish mango lemon chili flavored Popsicle in 2 minutes; I took it as a challenge and surprisingly it helped to improve my mood .


	20. Chapter 21

LOVE FOOLS

Distant

 **thanks corkyellems and sarah for your reviews.**

 **well done Sarah guessing it was a hindi song :) this chap is as you wanted sarah ,a long jpov in this chap.**

 **wishing a happy Diwali to my dear readers**

Bpov

From then it has been my comfort food when I am down, it helps to calm down my frazzled nerves instantly.

Rose has been a godsend, till now she has never pried and asked my reason of my crying bout weeks ago, she was understanding and cool chick like my cool and handsome, cousin Emmet.

The song sung in the female voice had ended; I made my way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Jpov

After that diner incident with Lauren, Bella seemed to act indifferent to me. She had stopped all her feeble efforts of coming close near me. Thankfully Ravi was trying his best to tackle Lauren's problem.

"Lunch is ready .Pack it Jacob, the diners will be closed today". said Bella .

"Why?" I asked dumbly as I was thinking about Lauren.

"Some groups have called strike, it was mentioned in newspaper today."

"Thanks Bella" I said to her back which was facing me now as she packed hers in the box, she refrained seeing my face more than it was needed for talking.

"Your mom will be coming at noon tomorrow. I will be taking a day off "saying this Bella went from the hall.

I shouldn't be bothered by her behavior; this is what I wanted .

But why was I feeling so down, I should be happy at the new development. Maybe a small part of me, was getting used to revel in her acts of adoration .

What I had planned , had backfired. I had thought of ending this mess with Lauren but now she has turned the tables on me.

"I am ready, let's go .I have kept the lunc…box in your bag, Jacob."

I came out from my thoughts and saw Bella looking at me with perplexed eyes. "Sorry, thinking about mom. I miss her "and I went to take my lunch box.

"I have placed it in your bag and stop lying. It was certainly not about mom, Jacob "she said coolly as she shut the door behind her.

* * *

I was shocked by Lauren's call as I was doing my work in the office . Thanks to Jessica,she handled the follow up of the meeting with our client as I went home early .

A puzzled Bella followed me in tow . "Are you feeling alright? We can go and see a doc" she said worriedly .

"No, just feeling little chill" I said stiffly as I drove towards home with her .

Mom is coming tomorrow and I have no choice but meet her where she wanted me to meet.

* * *

I had shut the door of the washroom behind me, as I catch glimpse of myself and curse! My eyes were red from trying to not break down in front of Bella.

I turned the shower and try to hurry up,I couldn't help remember the somewhat nice day of our marriage came in my mind while bella was in her room .

It was the first time she had allowed me to act like her husband, before the truth of her dis liking me and her still loving another man came to the fore in front of me.

 _ ***Flashback*third point of view**_

 _It was during the time, Bella staying at her parent's home because of her health condition. Doctor diagnosed that she was suffering from malaria. Jacob used to call her every two hours to check up on her and he insisted on accompanying her to hospital for her check-ups. One day he didn't call her once in three hours "Hello" he tried to sound casual but inside his heart was thumping fastly._

 _"How are you feeling now, Bella?" asked Jacob after hearing her voice._

 _"I'm good"_

 _"Did you had your lunch?" asked Jacob concerned._

 _"Medicines?"_

 _"Not... yet"_

 _"Why? Have your medicines first, we can talk later" said Jacob and was about to hung the call._

 _"Were...were you busy?" asked Bella stammering._

 _"Why? Did you miss me?" asked Jacob teasingly._

 _"I was in a meeting, just now done with it" answered Jacob hearing no reply from her._

 _"hmmm"_

 _"Today you have an appointment with doctor, right?"_

 _"Yeah at 5 PM"_

 _"Okay, I will come and take you"_

 _"No need, dad is there to take me" said Bella as she doesn't want him to leave all his work and come for her._

 _"When your husband is there to take you wherever you want, what is the need to trouble uncle?" asked Jacob a bit irritated.._

 _"Okay, I have to go now " said Jacob and was about to hung up but Bella's voice stopped him from doing that._

 _"Is it lunch time for you?" asked Bella calmly as she badly wanted to know whether he had his food or not._

 _"Yup! I'm on my way to cafeteria to have food" said Jacob, she sighed content listening to his words._

 _"Bye! Take care" when she was about to cut the call she stopped hearing Jacob's words._

 _"I miss you" whispered Jacob but he didn't hear anything, so he assumed she had cut the call or kept the phone aside, and cut the line._

 _Later in the evening Jacob came to her home at 4:30 PM directly from office._

 _"Aunty please enough, I can't eat more." requested Jacob but her mother was not at all in a mood to listen to his words._

 _When he realized that his mother-in-law is not ready to leave him, he sadly looked at his wife's direction pleading her with his eyes to stop her mother from serving more snacks in his plate. Bella couldn't help but smile at him seeing his situation._

 _"Mom , we are getting late, we have to leave now" declared Bella._

 _Taking this a cue, Jacob stood up from his seat after placing the plate aside and got ready to leave without giving a chance for his mother-in-law to protest._

 _"Yeah , let them start" said Bella's father supporting his daughter. Jacob looked at his father-in-law smiling in gratitude._

 _Both of them started in his car and reached the hospital at exact time._

 _Bella closed her eyes tightly seeing the injection which the nurse was preparing for her. When nurse came near her and held her left hand, her palms automatically turned to a fist and she started biting her lower lip nervously._

 _She relaxed when she felt a hand taking hold of her right hand. She opened her eyes and saw Jacob looking at her concerned._

 _When she sensed the syringe on her skin, she turned her head away scared. Involuntarily, she squeezed his hand and in return he entwined his fingers with hers and pressed them tightly assuring her that he was there for her._

 _After the nurse was done . She handed a piece of cotton to Jacob and told him to rub on the spot to stop it from bleeding._

 _He took it and placed it on the injected spot and caressed it._

 _"It's done. Open your eyes Bella " said Jacob softly as if talking to a baby._

 _"It's is still paining" said Bella with tears in her eyes and trembling lips._

 _"It's done, from next time I will tell doctor not to prescribe any injection. okay?" assured Jacob and wrapped his arms around her shoulder._

 _"You have to tell him, it's is really paining" said Bella forgetting everything and wrapped her right hand around his back and hugged him tightly._

 _"Sure, now stop crying. It's done" says Jacob rubbing her back and kissed her on her temple._

 _He carefully took her out of the hospital after purchasing the prescribed medicines. When they reached home Bella got down from the car holding her left hand which was still in pain._

 _"Is it paining more?" asked Jacob worriedly coming near her after closing the door._

 _"A bit"_

 _Jacob immediately took her left hand in to his and bend his head down towards the injected spot ._

 _He kissed it lightly making Bella blush._

 _"The pain will go away now" said Jacob caressing her cheek and took her into his arms._

 _ ***End of Flashback***_

Suddenly I saw Bella running away sobbing to herself. Before I could reach her, Edward had intercepted her .

I had not planned on behaving like that with Lauren in front of my office crowd like that.

It was supposed to be a simple meeting of us three .

It was heartbreaking to see Bella's face, I saw from side glance as Lauren had hugged me in front of everyone. After Lauren left Bella had made an excuse ,without meeting my eyes .

I had followed behind her ,trying to confess that it was not like what she was thinking .

Edward was trying to comfort Bella on seeing Lauren with me like that. How could she always run from me ?

He was comforting her after seeing Lauren with me."It doesn't concern me; I am completely fine .I have to catch Rosalie" she did not shed any more tears for me as she wiped earlier ones away.

Guess she was bidding her time with me; She doesn't love me my mind screamed back .

My thoughts were making me insides hurt ,I didn't to feel the numbness again.

I finished my shower and dry quickly trying my best to banish the scene from my eyes. I slipped my clothes on and opened the door.

I know I am wrong in behaving with her . But who was to break my heart in the first place.

I had to meet up that Lauren bitch and get over with it .


	21. Chapter 22

LOVE FOOLS

 **thanks serenity 1006 , corkyellems and sarah for your reviews.**

Incoming trouble

Jpov

I sat for dinner, Bella had made quinoa paratha stuffed with palak(spinach) .

She was wearing a plume coloured tunic today, that looked lovely on her rosy ! What I was thinking.

We are soon going to split away

Next day

Bpov

Rosalie and I were shopping in the mall; Jess had given us some coupons for rose's favourite brand weeks ago. I had never any time to use them as both our schedules didn't match .We were going to buy shoes when I saw a dreadful scene that made me shocked.

"Maybe he's new in dating! " said rose as she saw Lauren literally trying to suck his face off and smirked "She seems too PDA friendly."

Tears springed in my eyes, so whatever Jessica said yesterday in the loo break , about them getting close was true.

Lauren seemed to enjoy PDA and humiliating me very much.

First in the diner and now in the mall, albeit unknowingly now. Rose was about to remark something, but noticing my tears she got tensed.

"Don't tell me, he's your husband, Bella. You are having trouble because of her, isn't it? I will teach her a lesson "and was almost running toward them, but I stopped her.

"Yeah, he's my husband. I am pretty much responsible for it. It's my fault. He hates me and loves that girl" I said wiping away my tears and fled from there dropping the bags on the ground.

"You need to show him, you are over him."Rose said as we sat in the Mac Donald's shop in the airport, munching French fries and burgers as we waited for Sarah .

"How will it be of any use?" I said sipping my cold coke.

"You are still not telling me how it's your fault. Whatever it's you need to stop being so passive .Yes, it will be useful for both of you. My dear Bella, you will go clubbing in the clothes I will send you to wear." said rose, while pushing the burger towards my side. "Got to show him, what he will be missing very soon "

Jpov

"What are you doing Lauren, get off from me? It's the second time you have tried in an hour you tried to kiss me in public place. Have you gone nuts?" I said while I tried my best to control my temper and trying to get her off from me.

I was feeling disgusted, as she spoke again "I really like you, Jacob. You seemed to enjoy it so much in Swiss land. Your wife knows about us; just give 'us' a try once "she purred while rubbing her manicured shiny pink painted fingers, running seductively along my arm making my skin crawl.

I closed my eyes to hide my disgust. She was having a upper hand right now, I couldn't loss my temper .

my lips were hurting like hell form her sucking and nipping few minutes ago .

She had begged entrance while kissing me which I didn't give her . I was gently pushing her away from me, without creating a scene. I knew if I raised an alarm she could turn it upon me , that I was the one harassing her.

It wasn't that I was afraid of her, but mom's heart is not so strong. It would take weeks for the truth to come out.

"I was drunk and thanks for helping me out. You called and I came, now give me the freaking tape you have recorded. I can't trust you Lauren". She was blackmailing me that she would show the drunken kiss in Switzerland pub to my mom if I didn't came here to meet her today.

I didn't expect she would do like this behind my back to get even with me in future.

"I don't know, but my ex husband got a whiff about me .Be a good pet now ! A kiss won't harm you much?" said Lauren evilly when she told me the reason she was not maintaining our bargain. She played with her mobile to call my mother, how did she get that number!

"What's the guarantee; this too won't be added to your list of tapes?" I said finally putting some distance between us." what about the help you got from me back there? Shall I tell your ex hubby about it or the officials there "I said playing cool.

"Then what will happen you decide, your alimony settlement is still in progress. That will surely save the guy pretty money if I tell about you "

"Okay" she said unperturbed "but you have to meet me whenever I wish. I don't care about the money anymore. It's you I have taken fancy .you are just like me. You like playing dirty."

"I have to, honey. Got to save myself from double crossed by a cheater "and I thought _from being molested anymore._

"You are still hell bent about the past. I have apologized to you so many time for it since we met again . Why can't get you past it .I was your first love after all, for speaking out loud." she cried.

"Correction, you were my first girlfriend who cheated on me not even first love. You are now running after me because I have now changed from the lanky boy you used to date earlier. Did you care? I am not a piece of meat. I can't forget what you did "I said as I walked away.

bpov

"It's time for your MIL' s flight ,now . Let's go. I want to know what's going on ..You have to spill it , girl soon !"Rose said eyeing me .

I was quiet and looked away , wiping away my unshed tear that was threatening to fall

"I think we gave you enough time to tell your problems to us, Bella "

"Yeah .. I will tell you. But not now.. "

Rose pov

Sarah was happy to see Bella . She hugged her the moment she saw us.

We exchanged pleasantries after Bella introduced me to her mother- in- law.

"I have heard so much about you from Bella, will you please come tomorrow at our house for lunch?"

Sarah was hesitant at first to accept my invitation for family lunch, but a little bit cajoling from Bella she agreed.

I could see Bella and Sarah were quite close, they looked so happy seeing each other. Bella, who was glum few minutes, earlier managed to smile when she saw Sarah.

"Well it's time for me to go"

If the matter turns out to be worse, then I would have to make Bella understand she needn't sacrifice her life because her husband's family is too nice.

She needs to think about herself first!


	22. Chapter 23

LOVE FOOLS

 **Thanks new guest , corkyellems, lytebrytehybrid88 and Sarah for your reviews.**

confession to brother

Jacob met his wife and mother when they were getting out of the airport.

They were waiting for a cab. "Hi mom, I am sorry got late." Jacob smiled sheepishly at his mother.

His mother feigned her anger at him as they got in the car. It was strange Bella was avoiding meeting his gaze. Usually, she was giving him angry glares and sometimes stares which used to confuse him a lot.

She didn't love him , right jacob reminded himself bitterly.

* * *

Sarah had laughed hard on seeing the frantic look at her son's face. She hugged him and ruffled his hair once they stepped inside Jacob's flat.

"Wow, both of you have done so well" said Sarah as they all sat together to have lunch of crab burrison and rice, she approved the way they had decorated the rented flat they had been provided by the company.

Next day

The lunch went quite smoothly at Rosalie's house.

Jacob had seen them few times. Emmet was a cool guy, he had a night out with him twice .

It had went without any worries

When Emmet and rose used to come for movie marathon at his house to catch up with Bella . He used to excuse himself from the movie night as he didn't want anyone to get a whiff about their distance.

He hated acting lovey dovey couple in front of people, esp. In front of relatives and friends.

He hated seeing the romantic movies when his own version had gone to hell in his life.

Bpov

Rose had requested Sarah to let me stay with her for some more time .

Mom agreed as Rose promised that she would drop me home afterwards .

I could see she was little hesitant as she met me after a long time.

Rosalie dragged me to her room; Emmet folllowed us after seeing Jacob and Sarah off to their car.

And now I am being grilled by both rose and Emmet.

"What happened, why are you silent Bella? I can sense something is off between you two. Jacob seems to be a nice guy. "Emmet, my big muscled , cousin bro asked me in concern.

I sighed and told them from the start of my engagement breaking with Edward till I saw Lauren trying to suck the face off my husband at the mall yesterday.

"There's nothing to be done now. We have to go Shimla at the end of this month and live separately till the final judgement comes "I said crying

"Don't cry sis "Emmet hugged me close as I cried my heart out while Rose sat tensed beside me.

"I think Bella, you should tell the truth to him. I know the way he has been treating you too is unfair. Jacob deserves to know it "Emmet said after I had calmed down.

"Ignoring him is not done, Bella. He doesn't deserve it. You have to be responsible for your actions and confess to him as Emmet said "said Rose at last.

"He hates me, when I told him I don't love anybody he didn't believe me."I said again sniffling a little.

* * *

"But he gave you one more chance to explain your side of the story when you saved his life, Bella. He doesn't hate you as much like he claims. You have to gather courage and tell him the truth " Emmet said , while running smooth circles on my head .

It was giving a soothing feeling to my scalp ; helping me to calm down.

Emmet was still holding me close and I was grateful for it as I was feeling completely drained. "What's the use telling him now? He's busy kissing his ex "I whined weakly .

"Don't be so childish, Bella. You hurt him badly so he's moving on. He deserves an explanation even if you are not going to stay together anymore. You need it too to move on " said Rose getting up

"Okay, I will tell him as soon as I go back home now "I said weakly.

"You better do it fast, you are already too late! Plan B of yours was a complete disaster. Don't be a doormat in front of Jacob anymore. Please, don't beg him to come back to you. Let him decide. Remember what I told you today in the mall, bells" she winked at me.

* * *

It had been quite late when Rose and Emmet had came to drop at her durimg dinner time. After they were gone , I went to make dinner .

Jacob stopped me. He told that he had made Mexican bean burger and fried bun burger for dinner . I was surprised that he could cook , I didn't knew that as my mouth was open .

I remembered rose's word and gathered courage to tell him. But the moment my eyes met his I felt it going.

He turned his eyes away fast from me and smiled at his mother."Mom, I am going to my room. Have some urgent work" saying this he took his plate and went in the kitchen to dump it in the sink. I decided to talk at night after mom had gone to sleep. I decided we had to be in the same room as mom was visiting us.

What ever happens, I don't want her to know what's going on . Her condition was still weak , she was still recovering slowly.

* * *

"Jacob ... I want to tell you..."but I was cut off by Jacob's voice."What are you doing in my room, Bella? Is mom okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Now mom's here. We have to be in the same room. Remember the day Ravi's house party, Jacob and you had asked me ..."

"And you replied you loved me and didn't tell me anything "Jacob completed the sentence, his eyes had turned completely furious.

"I want to tell you the whole truth, Jacob before we go back to shimla."

"You have been ignoring me since Lauren hugged me at the diner. I hadn't told her to do that, she did it suddenly, much to my inconvenience. I wanted to tell you about it but for days, but you ran away from me .."He fisted his hand and turned his back on me.

" You were not even ready to look my face till ...Tell mom we are busy in our work .So we are sleeping separate . You are again acting concerned for me because mom has came here ." Jacob fumed at me and was about to continue further .

I stopped him as I was getting furious. "I saw you and Lauren sucking each other face at mall today in the morning. Don't act superior over me , okay! "

"I am not acting, but maybe you have been acting all this time" I spat back .

I couldn't bear his attitude lying down anymore. I did a big mistake and am paying for It dearly , but I won't allow him to run me down.

"What ...?"Jacob asked surprised. Then I told him how I had heard Lauren's call in the evening when he had confessed his feelings for Lauren that fateful day.

"But it seems now, the acting has been replaced by real feelings. You have fallen in love with her again, right. What would you have told me, _I am sorry ,Bella . Lauren got carried away and rubbed our love in your face._ I was hoping you wouldn't go through your plan, but.. t but..."I said bitterly ,controlling hard to reign in my treacherous tears.

I wouldn't shed any tears in front of him; I was already breaking my promise to myself that I won't cry for him anymore. I can see I have lost him

Releasing a breath that I had been holding a long time ,I looked up again and said "I gave up trying to come near you as you had asked me. When I saw Lauren at the diner hugging you.. . " i wiped tear from my eyes away .

"it's not like that you haven't hurt me back, Jacob. I know I deserve it but you don't have to rub your love in my face. It's downright insulting"

Jacob's anger had cooled down. He again spoke in a defeated voice "I had gone behind you when Lauren hugged me at the diner. She had came there unannounced, I didn't call her there ..I heard what you had told Edward 'it doesn't matter to me"

I flinched back a little , he had followed me .

"What could I have told him? I messed up my marriage and my hubby has moved on. My mom made me promise not to tell you. It all started with ..."Jacob was listening to me but it got interrupted with his mobile ringing.

He talked for a minute and his demeanour changed as he cut the call.

"It was Jessica. Some important work has cropped up. I am sorry Bella for my rude behavior. I am in a complete mess . Please avoid me as much as possible"

* * *

third point of view

"So how did the talk go?" Rose asked Bella when she was in her office next morning.

"I will see you and tell you in the evening ."Bella cut the call as she worked on her laptop.

An urgent assignment had cropped up ,which had cut short her confession to her husband.

She was confused now how to approach the issue.

Bella was focusing on her work when Jessica came and dropped her a file ,needed for the work that cropped up suddenly yesterday .

Bella found a note while she was seeing through the pages, _meet in loo break -Jess_ . She was wondering to whether to talk to her or not ?

Letting a sigh ,she decided to focus on her work before got in face with her


	23. Chapter 24

LOVE FOOLS

Well ishita thanks for the review ,it has been a long time you reviewed . also I thank dips and harsha for writing me to update soon,do leave a review this time after reading :)

 **thanks serenity and Sarah for your kind reviews,it made me smile !**

* * *

 ** _Torture_**

third point of view

"So Bella, what's up? "Rosalie asked Bella when they met in the bar.

Soft music was playing in the background, as they nibbled on some starters. She told her what happened at the night before between her and Jacob.

'So he's quite angry, huh? Can you tell what's still bothering you? Is there anything more that you are hiding?"Rose said as she sipped ginger spiked apple mock tail.

Bella finished her Florida cooler mock tail and answered "well, Jessica filled me in about Jacob's and Lauren relationship during our loo break. She told me to stay away from Jacob for my own good."

"Why? "Rose frowned as she took another sip. "Has Jacob now turned into a player ?"

"Rose, she is Lauren's friend and told me she is Jacob's childhood friend. She knows everything about us. Lauren has spilled everything about me and Jacob to her. She threatened me that Lauren will make my days with Jacob even shorter "Bella sighed as she finished her tale, looking down as Rose ordered some more food.

"So did you listen to that all crap silently like a good girl?"Rose said icily, clearly displeased that someone had tried to talk Bella down.

"No! I snapped back, that she needn't interfere in our life. She got offended and told me she would make my life at work hell."Bella said smirking and looking up at her.

"Jessica then told me that Lauren is divorcing Edward summers when I had replied to her earlier threat"

"I never expected Edward to get cozy with a girl like Lauren after he had made such a scene and broke of the engagement, something is just , not clicking in place with Jess here "Rose said as she played with the chicken tikka salad, the server had delivered at their table few minutes earlier.

"I am confused now .I had heard the call Lauren made that evening and today Jessica's threatening has baffled me. Jacob told me Lauren did that stunt in diner, without informing him. Has he really moved on with Lauren or is he trying to make me feel jealous?"Bella said frustrated, holding her head in her hands.

Bpov

"uhm..The food is nice. Eat Bella""she said as she pushed my plate of chicken tikka towards me.

I raised my one eyebrow in question, was she listening to me?

"If you want answers to your questions, first eat." Rose said .I slowly started eating "what should I do?" I asked her after I slowly had eaten few spoonfuls of the tikka, it was nice but it managed to make somehow my mood little better .

"Try to act more friendly with Edward in front of Jess …"

"Have you gone mad? you know who that _Edward_ guy is! You want Jacob to have proof that I am over him for good. Lauren will have more power to make my life hell" I hissed at her so the other's nearby us couldn't hear my ranting .

"Yeah, I know. If you do a little bit harmless flirting in front of Jacob's eyes, he won't be listening any rubbish that Jess will flood in his ears. You will get to know about Jacob's feelings towards you . "rose said with her mouth full of lettuce of the salad.

"Ok, I get it "I said while I dug my fork little forcibly on the chicken piece and shoved it in my mouth.

I hated playing such games, but I have no option but to comply with it .I can't afford to lose Jacob easily to that Lauren bitch without trying. "It's better than pestering Jacob again to tell the truth "

"You know that you have to tell him the truth, honey . But not now, I will be sending you a dress that you better wear the dress I will be sending for our GNO "said rose sagely to me.

"What's GNO?"I asked confused.

"its girl's night out, silly "said rose "I will confirm the date when I get confirmation from the coolest clubbing place Emmet and I had visited a month ago. It's a new hot place …."She ranted on as I dug in my food.

Third point of view

Jacob told Sarah that Bella's going to be late and would be home back by dinner time.

When Sarah prodded him further, he then told her she was hanging out with rose. After changing his clothes, he started working on his laptop. Sarah was confused, she could now agree with Paul's observations that something was off in their relationship but what she couldn't point her finger on it.

While she read one of the health magazines, she kept an eye on her son. He had not even bothered to call and talk with Bella, even once.

Maybe she was over thinking; Jacob might really be busy in his office work. If things didn't get better by the end of this month, she was going to drag both of them to shimla and set things straight. She will make them tell her what was going on between them .

* * *

Next morning

"Two days in a row! Rose seems to be quite close to you "Sarah commented good naturedly as they were eating scotch eggs and lamb mince pantheras for breakfast. "Yeah, Jacob is often out with his friends and I hang out with rose and Emmet "Bella replied quietly as she saw Jacob immersed in his laptop.

He was not even looking at her or his mom.

"Shall I pass you the OJ, mom?"

"Yes, dear. But you two need to slow down. You are not having enough time for each other since you married due to certain circumstances .I have to be little firm with Jacob "said Sarah as she took the OJ passed by Bella .

Jacob was still not paying any attention to their talks as he looked on the screen and bit down the pantheras mindlessly.

"We will go out shopping in the evening and eat out. will be it okay now, mom?"said Bella smiling trying to diffuse Sarah's frown on seeing her son's nonchalance attitude.

It had the desired effect as Sarah grinned back "you know how to get in my good graces, unlike Jacob. He's got spoilt HERE"

"What mom!" Jacob asked now looking up at his mother. "You have no time to show your mother the new places around here."She said making a face.

"I have to deal with an important deal that has cropped up suddenly. I am trying my best to finish it; I promise I will take you sightseeing before the end of this month "Jacob said earnestly to his mom.

"Don't get so worked up, son .I was teasing you. But you are married now; you have to give some time to Bella too. I will be happy if you remember that fact "Sarah said as she got up and ruffled her son's hair.

He hugged his mother as he sighed in relief and smiled at Sarah.

Bella felt a twinge in her heart on seeing that sunny smile; it was the first time she saw him smile since they came here in Mumbai. Did he hate her so much that he had even stopped smiling in front of her?

Sarah and Bella went to shopping in the evening , after she had finished some of the work told to be done by Jacob in the morning .

Jacob had done most of the work now it was turn of Bella and Edward to oversee the main details of the project.

She was working on it as jess had called Jacob on the phone that evening.

But now suddenly, she had to work with Edward to speed the process. Thankfully she found that Jessica was not behind this.

* * *

Bella tried to flirt with Edward in front of Jess,but could not do it in front of Jacob . She felt weird ,so she decided to keep the show as less as she can help it . Jess looked in curiosity at her when she was taking too long time talking with Edward, the others would know the work they were going to be absorbed in a day or two . Edward and Bella decided the plan of action for the week to come .

1 week later ,after the breakfast talk

Jacob could not forget Bella's dance and singing at the karaoke party in their office, it was held a day before diwali. He had just finished the last leg of the important deal just two days before the party.

The whole staff had to work their share too. His long body stretched out beneath the car he was tinkering with, as he tried hard to curb down his frustration.

What was irking today, as he could vividly recall her shy, flirty smile and giggle with Edward summers at workplace today.

He was trying his best to forget it, but couldn't. The muscles in his forearm and biceps tensed and rippled .his bare chest and abs were streaked with grime and oil.

He had learnt to repair vehicles in his college days, it was always helped him in calming down. He was sprawled beneath the guts of the engine, eyes focused on the bolt he was tightening.

Bella still haunted his thoughts now; he could vividly recall how she looked so beautiful wearing pastel blue sari with her hair pulled down. She had crooned the remix version of 'disco deewane' and the whole work staff seemed to croon and dance along with her.

He had no problem with it but Edward was acting too friendly and tried to be near to her than all the other guys . _She was still his wife_ .

Edward was really a tool. He couldn't believe he was the same guy that Lauren was divorcing and Bella's engagement had broken off with.


	24. Chapter 25

LOVE FOOLS

 **thanks alaskanwomen25 for faving this fic and Sarah for your kind reviews,it made me smile !thanks dips ,as you wished i updated it soon :) keep on reviewing**

 **well the song 'disco deewane' is from 2012 Bollywood movie SOTY**

* * *

 ** _a big mess_**

Jacob had finished his work and he had gone for drinks with Edward to unwind. After few drinks, Edward was sloshed while he was sober. Edward spilled in the drunken state about his divorce with Lauren. He lamented his fate on breaking his engagement with Bella ad called him a lucky guy that he has such a nice girl like Bella as his wife.

Until then , He didn't knew that till Edward himself told him about it two days before the party, to him.

Little did he know, how much Bella had scarred him.

The sound of her laughter was bittersweet; it was after a long time that he heard the sweet sound. Seeing her laugh today with Edward while discussing office matters made his stomach clench.

Finally she was accepting that they won't be together and was letting him go .

Ravi had nothing more to say and help him from Lauren's clutches. He was feeling screwed over Lauren's matter and groaned while he put together the engine he had tore apart from his car few hours ago. As he tightened the bolts, Jacob thought how he was hiding his inner turmoil on daily basis since he had rebuffed Bella on spilling the whole truth to him that night

She had no idea about it. He was angry that he was never an important priority for her, she never told him even once she loved him.

Bella had so easily believed the lies he told and didn't trust to tell him about Lauren's hug and her manhandling him in the mall to his face.

Her feelings of guilt might have gone when she saw him with Lauren. The doubts regarding Bella was not over Edward began to rise in vengeance in his head.

He felt anger ignite a glowering flame that he always tried to suppress, rise and lick his insides.

He let the metal tool in his hand clang to the floor . Getting out of the finished car, he covered his face with his hands . For the first time, since he came to Mumbai, he let out his tears fall as he leaned against his Mercedes Benz car.

* * *

Jacob was feeling angry that he didn't listen his heart in time and acted such a coward . He cried all alone in the garage , over his inability to move on from Bella, and in the dark place his life was in.

He had tried his best not to care about her anymore, but he failed royally inspite of trying very hard to forget her.

He cried hard why he couldn't move on from the girl who broke and crushed his heart badly ,in her ignorance .

* * *

"Mom , Why are you crying?" asks Sam hearing her cry on the line.

"What is this Sam? He's tinkering under a car in the garage.. "says his mother controlling the sob" and then told him the happenings she came in Mumbai.

"He just completed his work. Let him chill a bit, the culture in Mumbai is quite crazy there."

"Is it really that important?." said his mother shaking her head.

"What do you mean, Sam?"

" don't worry please,it's not good for your health . Let them sort it out .Give a few days time " said Sam trying to convince her to stop worrying .

"Yeah ." Sarah nodded her head agreeing to Sam's point.

* * *

It was past midnight, when Jacob opened the door of his flat with the key, he found his mother Sarah waiting for him .

She looked relieved at first and then pulled his ears "what's the time now, Jacob? And coming all dirty too. "Sarah asked him half angry and half worried. She could sense something was troubling her son, as he didn't retort her back.

"Mom, Bella and I are having some issues .I don't know how to sort it out "Jacob confessed at last to his mother after she refused to let him go witjhut answering .

Jacob gave in to his mother's caring curious eyes. He was tired of trying hiding truth and his true feelings from her.

"Tell me son" Sarah said gently trying to make him tell his worries and comforted him, leaving his ears and placing a kiss on his forehead .

"I am confused, myself mom. What I want from life, I need time to think about it." he said.

Jacob was going to his room after having a hot shower .he had forget to bring his new change. As he passed Bella's room he saw her door was open. He could hear her didn't believe what he was hearing .

* * *

 _He growled when Bella tried to wake up. " "it's 6:30 am. there's plenty of time to do other work" he said seductively in her ear._

 _"It will be getting late, you have to let me up, Jacob. "_

 _"No, I don't want to let you go" he pouted .she smiled and then huffed "then you won't be able to get any food for breakfast or you will never get any food if I agree, baby "suddenly a bell started ringing and Jacob was nowhere to be seen._

Bella woke up with a start; she thought her phone was ringing, it was switched off.

She thought it was probably from outside" and went back to sleep again .she didn't knew but Jacob had listened to her mumbling his name as he went to change in his room .

He had played the bell ringtone, to stop hearing what she was saying .

He was feeling flushed on hearing his name from her while he was only in towel and hair was dripping wet.

Hope began to flutter in Jacob's chest as he wore his clothes in his room. Maybe she had still feelings for him.

Jacob decided that from now on he will stop being aloof towards her anymore .

* * *

Bella couldn't believe her eyes that Jacob was actually looking at her without disgust in his eyes _, what was going on his mind_ ? thought Bella as she ate her chia seeds and mango flavoured pudding for breakfast.

She thought of talking with him after their breakfast was over; it was a big sign from his side .

She smiled a little towards him and to her pleasant surprise, he returned the smile back . _Jacob is looking so cute_ she thought to herself .

"I can't come today, Lauren. I am taking my family for sightseeing. I will meet you next week "Bella heard Jacob talking on the phone

She had gone to thank him for putting the dishes in the sink and was hoping to talk about the matter regarding them.

But hearing him talk so calmly with Lauren didn't mean he was thinking of ending matters with her soon.

She was a fool to expect that soon and went quietly back to the kitchen to wash the dishes quickly to make goan chorizo pav for lunch.

* * *

Bpov

I turned to the sink and began washing the dishes, when I felt a sudden chill go up my spine. It felt someone was caressing my back; I slowly turned and was shocked to see Jacob standing against the baby pink wall of the kitchen.

His arms folded across his chest. His eyes travelled my body with a feverent look of desire and want towards me.

My body flushed and I wanted so badly to throw myself in his arms so badly and remove the longing on his face.

Suddenly I remembered Lauren's call a few minutes ago. Fighting the urge to go near him, I turned back to the dishes.

"uhmm Bella . Are you free today? I am planning to go sightseeing Mumbai with mom" Jacob asked me as I had turned to wash the dishes.

"Jess forgets to give me an urgent file. It's with Edward now . Sorry can't come. Well the lunch is quite ready, you and mom get ready for going out "I said smoothly .

His face fell a little on hearing this and went way. Though I hated it , it seems that Rose's plan was working .

It would have been best time to tell the truth, but I have to maintain my dignity.

I didn't want to confess him bawling in tears on hearing that he will meet Lauren next week.

" We will be having our GNO tomorrow" rose called her when I was munching my Snicker's bar .

My mood changed for the better as I had worked my ass off the whole afternoon after I took the file from Edward. I needed to rest today.

"So you got the confirmation , shall we go other time? .Sarah is here , let her go back home . Then can we go? " I asked her .

"Yeah, I got the confirmation. You told her what Jacob was doing till she came here ,I don't think she will get offended if you are with me . You better wear that dress I sent you .I will come to pick up you tomorrow with Emmet and his friend. Don't bail on me now." she threatened me on the line.

* * *

 **third point of view**

"Jacob, I will be having girl's night out tomorrow" Bella announced at the dinner table while they were having dinner .Jacob and his mother had just finished talking about the new sea link, gateway of India and other touristy places in Mumbai .

"Aren't you busy? You didn't came with us today "Sarah said as she noticed Jacob's eyes blazing in silent anger.

"Mom, I wound up my work today. You must have seen how often Jacob goes out with his friends without me before you came here " Bella replied while eating her food quietly .

"I am not going now . "Jacob said his voice rising a little.

"What about yesterday night? You are busy anyway, planning to meet someone next week."She said slowly as she got up, the rising anger his face now was replaced with embarrassment "I am going with Rose and Emmet will be in separate lounge of the same club we are going …"

"Stop talking both of you, just getting ready for fight. I agree with you Bella. I will help you in washing the dishes"said Sarah.

After eating dinner of grilled pesto and chicken asparagus soup, Bella began to clear the dishes on the table.

She took the dirty dishes and placed them in the sink as Sarah had filled it with water, to make a start on washing up.

"Hey mom, I will do that .Go .sit down, you must have got tired today with all that sightseeing "Jacob said as he came over and turning her shoulders gently took walking towards the living room. Sarah smiled and raised a raised eyebrow at Bella, she didn't knew as much as Sarah what was going on.

"Thank you, son. Be careful in handing the plates. Just don't go breaking anything "

"As if I would" Jacob chuckled as he turned back to his wife and leaned against the counter "So do you want to wash or dry?"

"I will wash "she quickly changed the sides, standing back a little to avoid touching and bumping into him as much as possible.

"You said you will avoid me and I should avoid you , Jacob "she said quietly so Sarah wouldn't hear her from the living room .

"Yes, I know . But you said we need to put a show for mom as she's visiting us. "he replied quietly ."I am helping my mom, shall I call her back." she rolled her eyes and shook her head as she washed the dishes in silence.

" I …let it be "he withdrew into a shell as Bella looked at him.

Jacob placed the dishes in their right places, after she finished washing something.

Jacob was ready to receive the dishes as Bella finished washing each time , she made a conscious effort to avoid any contact between them.

From experience she knew one touch from him would make her a quivering wreck. Bella handed Jacob the last pan and then stared wiping the kitchen surfaces and the counter slowly, as she wanted to spend little more time with him. She expected him to go away as soon as he was done. She eyed him placing the final pots and pans in their places in the kitchen.

Before he turned towards her, she decided to go out there quick lest she did something weird falling in her temptation to question his unusual behavior at the breakfast table today.

If she had stayed a minute longer, then she might have cried in front of Jacob as she remembered Lauren's threat through Jessica 2 weeks ago.


	25. Chapter 26

LOVE FOOLS

 **thanks dips for your lovely review , you got it head on , :) and thanks to phantom for reviewing in the previous chapter . keep on reviewing**

* * *

 ** _FULL CIRCLE_**

They didn't talk much and he cut his talk even shorter than he intended while they washed dishes. He could sense Bella was not very open right now. Maybe his cold behaviour had got to her finally .

Bella didn't want her short time with Jacob to go up in smoke before it even ended. He surely seemed to be warming up to her but he was not interested in talking to her.

* * *

Bella slipped on the black v neck dress that Rose had sent her, she was going to pick her up in an hour .

She took a glimpse of herself in the mirror; her long hair was in a high ponytail with a strand of hair to hide her elastic. She was happy she had done it right as she had seen the Hollywood celebrities in the papers yesterday .

She had applied gloss to her lips with smoky eyes make up, which seemed to stand out more against her fair skin. Her self esteem needed a revival, she looked really attractive but it was of now of no use to her. Jacob didn't look at her with adoration now.

Bella looked at her reflection with a white clutch in her hands, hoop earring in her ears and brand new red peep toes flats "have fun, okay "she repeated to encourage herself as she was doing it for the first time in her 25 year old life .

She had not gone clubbing even with her classmates in college , she didn't need it anyway as she used to trek in the scenic places of Shimla with her gang of close girl friends .

"Who are you talking to? Is it Edward? "

Bella almost jumped in surprise, twirling around to see Jacob standing in the doorway of her room. He let out a whistle.

For the first time after the divorce spat, his eyes lingered on her slim frame before reaching her face. She thought 'you don't look so bad yourself' as she checked him wearing red jacket over brown t- shirt and jeans.

"No, it's not Edward. Where is mom?"Bella asked . She had not seen her since she came back home from her workplace .

"She met her cousin while shopping, so ... she will be coming home for dinner "Jacob said as he stared at her legs. They usually avoided talking to each other but seeing her like this he was feeling a twinge of jealousy.

Jacob was not expecting it to rise in him with such a force.

She was trying to avert her gaze from him as he was trying now as she said nonchalantly "I am going clubbing with Rose"

It felt nice to Jacob to see that they still had that simmering attraction toward each other .

Instead of telling her how beautiful she was looking politely , he instead snorted at her " No way . NOW that's calls for a big LOL"

Bella grabbed her clutch and then pushed past him as she went out from the house. She had just reached the ground floor of her of her building complex and met Rose.

She had threatened her to wear nude kitten heels despite her protests .Bella loved her red wedges. she descended on the stairs of car park extra slow because for heels, giving Jacob the time to follow her. "Sorry, that was rude. Bella, stop…."Bella opened the door of rose's Audi car and zoomed away.

* * *

The trance music was awesome that was playing in the background.

Two hours later, Bella found herself lost in a haze of artificial fog and alcohol with rose.

She enjoyed the paani puri sorbet (puri's are canopies which are bit sized that are filled with potato mousse with spicy and tangy flavour of tamarind) with Rose. She had no problem as she was talking animatedly with her.

Rose was little sloshed from the tequila shots but Bella was sober as she didn't drink much .

Jpov

I didn't know why, but I decided to follow them. I saw Rose and Bella both were getting drunk .though she didn't drink much , it was her first time .

Bella had been coughing a lot , thankfully it stopped after sometime .

* * *

Bella was looking like the epitome of female beauty ,her skin white as hair was making her look like Aphrodite! The soda was looking fine as I took it from the bartender.

I didn't think they would be able to drive home safely as Emmet was drinking too .

His friend Aaron was sipping only cocktails, I couldn't believe any new comer driving her home with my beautiful wife.

Bpov

"Rose, snap out of it!" I yelled in Rosalie's ear, she was busy checking out her husband who was on the far end of the lounge .

I got up to go the counter and order drinks for us. As I was taking the drinks, it spilled a little on someone's shirt, I saw it was Jake's shirt when I turned around to apologize "I am so sorry!"

"Yes, it was your fault. Totally your fault, when you can't walk on a flat surface then you should not step out of the house" he snapped at me. I was not expecting him to bark at me in public.

Agreed I did some shit on him, the little bit of alcohol swirling in my system didn't help my case either.

I got MAD! As my patience finally snapped "I said I was sorry! But you can be at least polite? What the fuck do you know where I should be and should not be?"

"You know very well that I know you are least sorry after you did. Do what you want, dear. Maybe you have forgotten who I am?" barked Jacob .

"I am sorry for what I did to you . Now I will tell you why I was so indifferent to you all those months" I said taking a breath.

"After few months of my so called crush, my parents decided to get me married but I didn't agree to their idea. They both tried a lot and convinced me to move on in my life. I didn't agree to their idea not because I was in love with my EX but because I had lost trust on the word ' LOVE', I thought no guy can love a girl selflessly. After few months of pestering from my parents, I finally agreed to have a look at the marriage proposal which they showed more interest."

Now Jacob was looking at me in shock, but I couldn't stop .

"There was a guy named Edward summers, our common relative asked my father to consider that match. A well educated, good earning person and settled in USA. The day before the engagement, Edward came to my house with his parents unexpectedly. He came to know about my love story in college and accused us for keeping it as a secret and shouted on me and my parents for trying to play with his life. " I started crying as I remembered those words ,I couldn't forget that day ever.

" I agree I liked that guy during college but t I never went out with him alone or on dates ever . I just used to talk and hang out with him in college. Is it sin to like a guy?After everything was settled dad again started to look for a guy. I didn't agree but they didn't listen to my words. They arranged a meeting with a new guy's family and when elders left us to talk in private, I told him about my college love and also about Edward Summers . I don't want my parents to get humiliated like before but the guy rejected me as he doesn't want a girl who has past .I got rejected and I didn't mind it."I shouted but didn't stop as Jacob came near me.

I stepped back as I want to continue my tale without any interruptions . "The same thing repeated for the next two proposals. When my parents asked the last guy to tell the reason for rejecting me, he told the same thing which I told him. My dad was so angry at me for revealing those things to them. My relatives started spreading rumours among our relatives and friends. This started to impact my dad's health."

Rose came near me and place her hands on tops of my shoulder.

I started speaking again," I thought you didn't like me as you didn't even say a hello . But next day we got a call from your mother that it was a 'yes' from your side. I was shocked while my parents were on cloud nine hearing the news as before inviting them to our house , I told my mom that I first want to tell you everything; she didn't agree which made me to argue with her.

For two days, mom didn't eat anything and continued to give me silent treatment. Finally having no other choice I decided to say 'yes' and then thought of telling you about everything .

But my mom took a promise from me not to talk about anything about my past with you . Soon our engagement was conducted. All this happened suddenly one after the other within months."

"Stop .let's go home ..." Jacob cried again but I need to tell him everything.

I have been keeping inside me that me for a long time. I continued," But as the days passed, you always tried to get to know me and shared about the things which were happening in your life. Slowly guilt crept within me, I was hiding the most important thing from you , it was very much needed for you to know..." I wiped my tears away ,the only true companion of my life till now .

"I tried so much to forget everything and start afresh but every time when you showed some care and affection towards me, that guilt came back to my never questioned me for ignoring the truth .You always tried to understand me ."

Jacob came near me and I allowed him to stand close to me as I tried to control my sobs .

" You have no idea how many times I cried at night when you were sleeping . That night when we went to the party every family member of your friends spoke very high about you. I felt even more guilty for not giving you the happiness you deserved . After coming home,you kissed me and I too responded to that kiss as I was dying to show my love. While kissing I don't know why but I got the flashbacks of that Edward summers humiliating me and my parents in front of my relatives but instead of Edward summers I saw ,you, Jacob humiliating me and accusing me of cheating.

Because of your behaviour that ill fated night.I realized that I can't make you happy without telling the truth . That promise won't let me reveal anything . That's why I decided to free you from this unhappy marriage and especially from me so that you can be happy with some other girl. It was not easy decision for me . I couldnt make you happy with my guilt .I can't destroy your life by denying your wishes for long, so I thought the divorce was the best solution for both of us."

" I'm not defending my self, I didn't had any other option at that time. First it was guilt which made me shut my mouth, later it turned to fear, a fear of losing you because I LOVE YOU, damn it ! "I sighed .

Finally I spat it out. Everyone at the club was looking at us as I felt no music now, Jacob was also shell shocked on hearing it.

 _Shit! what I have done ?_ They were staring at me and I felt like a total fool.


	26. Chapter 27

LOVE FOOLS

 **thanks corkyellems and guest for your lovely review , :) and thanks to Sarah for reviewing first every time i update**

 **wishing everyone a happy new year !**

* * *

 ** _twist and turns_**

Bpov

I had just wanted a nice night out but it turned out a big embarrassment for me.

Thankfully Emmet and his friend jasper D' Souza saved me by taking me from the crowd .

They safely huddled me into their car. Rose was already in the car.

I didn't knew how my face looked but it was surely bad which made both of my relatives to sit with me at the back and were hugging me as jasper zoomed the car in the darkness of the night.

JPOV

Mom and I had a quiet dinner of lamb pepprika with chilly spring onion rings .I had not expected her to blurt out the truth ever and that too in front of so many people.

I had waited for her to come back after sometime, we needed to talk. I gave up any hope of my getting to talk face to face with my wife , when Rose called me that Bella will be staying there for the night .

She ran away from me again ! When I was going to sleep ,Rose's words informing me about Bella's recent behaviour revolved in my mind .

If Bella had opened her mouth before ,then we wouldn't have suffered so much.

Bella was broken by her mother and she in turn broke me! I wanted to know why couldn't she trust to tell me the truth ?

I am not stupid like the other guys ,did she even try to understand me in those horrible four months?

* * *

Next morning

When Bella came to office, she looked washed out.

She told everyone that she had a bad hangover being it her first time drinking. I knew that she didn't have much that she would have such a major hangover.

She looked over me and was relieved when she saw me in the office. I don't know what was going in her brain. Why doesn't she have the courage to talk to me?

I saw her talking with Edward who acted sympathetic with her.

We didn't speak much in the office after I told her to come back home in the evening reminding her about Mom .

She was going to ask questions before she went to stay with her cousin.

Was she expecting I am going to plead to her again like before to talk to me , sorry that was not happening.

I saw Edward getting close to her, I have to be practical .

Before the divorce proceedings took place at the end of this month, I have to vent my pent up feelings and frustrations out even if she didn't talk to me. I decided to talk to her in the evening at home.

* * *

Evening

I stormed in the room and spoke calmly to Bella as she went in her room "you always run from the fucking mess you create without giving any explanation ?". She looked startled at my accusation

"What mess did I left behind? I really don't know what's happening"

"You ran away to rose's house after the fight at the club, I decided to make peace for the time being for the sake of my mother. You didn't come home for dinner even and didn't even call to tell me about your whereabouts yourself on the phone." Bella looked down; she was averting meeting my gaze.

"Stop being so childish, Bella. You have not anything to lose now, so look at me!" I snapped at her .

She looked up and I could see the frightened look on her face, I lowered my voice as I spoke "you ran away to her house without telling it on my face. You don't want to be anywhere near me as always. Just bear it, for few more days. I was a fool to believe that you love me after …"she growled and before I could complete my sentence ,she suddenly grabbed my head with her right hand and then Bella's lips were on mine.

Before my brain would register, I was responding to her kisses. We were attacking each others mouth with all our frustrations pouring out. I licked her lower lip, thinking of the times she made me crazy for her by biting it. She gasped and her tongue grazed with mine .

She brought her other hand up and I remembered all of a sudden sense of hurt and stopped from the kiss from deepening any further.

I brought my hands up to graze at her cheeks. I let her go after giving her chaste kisses, Bella then slowly opened her eyes and met mine, her eyes looked like molten pools of chocolate with desire .

She then looked down and said "you are right. I ran away but it was not because I didn't want to see your face .I thought you would need a little space to process what happened at the club, ii had thought you would tell me to leave you before the time is up. I am sorry. I thought I will….."Before she could complete her sentence I walked away to wash up in the bathroom to save myself from forgiving her soon. If what she was telling was right, she has to work damn hard to remove the bitterness she put in my heart at the first place!

Bpov

Omg! Did I really kiss him? This kiss had been the best kiss of my life; it curled my toes with this French kiss. I thought that those kisses were unhygienic before but with Jacob it was fucking heavenly .

He didn't push me away while I kissed him .

So it's definitely a start he's not completely over me. THANK GOD!

I am not going to lose this last chance and have to work hard to remove the wall between us.

* * *

Next day morning

"Bella, we were so worried when you didn't call us back . Thanks to Rose she called .Jacob was so worried "Sarah said as she passed the garlic, yellow capsicum and onion she had cut earlier.

Bella took it and sautéed it. "Be careful next time" Sarah said as she put the black beans from the container and kept on the counter

"I am sorry, mom "Bella said as she smiled sheepishly at her and took tomato puree, chipotle sauce and tomato concasee from her.

"Well, we had a mini fight at the club. It was my fault "Bella said as she added the water to the mix and let it cook with the black beans, as she brought the salt to be added to the mix.

"Is all well now honey between you and Jacob? Let it go "Sarah said worried.

"No need to worry, mom. He is coming around. Please tell me about our cousin you are going to visit today "Bella asked as she added the pepper and started to cook again after stirring it again after she added the salt.

While the soup cooked, Sarah filled about her cousin.

Jpov

"What is this?" I asked Bella. She had made a delicious looking red soup.

"Its fire house chilli soup" Bella had garnished it with cheddar cheese and spring onion. I dipped the tortilla chips in the soup and took a bite. It was simply out ….

"What happened, Jacob? Say something" cried mom.

Bpov

"It's so good "said Jacob at last after getting still for laughed and winked at me. It was first time after so months that he tasted my food without making any face.

He liked what I had made and was vocal about it. I am so glad that he was trying to come back slowly to his earlier sweet self.

Jpov

I have to know it. I need to talk to Bella, she made me a tasty dish. It surely meant that she didn't want to avoid me and was willing to try to break the wall between us. I can't forget her ever, mom was not going to be present at the house .

I can't believe she still loves me . Did she tell so due to her drunken behavior or was it true confession of her heart?

I decided to make peace with Bella before she went away; I needed to be in good terms with her as I wanted to be her friend in future.

Third point of view

Bella closed their bedroom door behind her and headed for the bathroom .

She slipped out of her dress, and untied her hair. Then she removed her makeup and changed into the silky leopard printed top and pajamas. Once she was done she sprayed a scent on a bit of vanilla scented perfume and came to the living room as Jacob wanted to talk to her.

She was surprised that he wanted to talk to her. "The pizza will be here in ten more minutes "Jacob said as Bella cleared her throat before taking a seat on the couch, not knowing what to say

." Am I making you uncomfortable?"Jacob asked her as Bella blushed .

"It's surreal because I know the real reason now, Bella why didn't you tell me all this? We promised to share our joys and sorrows when we took vows of marriage not once, but twice! Was the promise you made to your mother was more important for you that you hurt me and yourself "

Bella cried on hearing it "You know I was afraid of losing you afterwards. Remember the day I hugged you when the colleague interrupted us. I was afraid as I thought you would not accept me just like Edward. Afterwards then Lauren…"she smiled "you also me owe lot of apologies too ,Jacob for being so snappy "

"I do "he said in a serious tone that surprised her second time during the day , after he told her he was going to talk about them at home in the evening during their lunch time at the workplace .

He was just about to say something when the door bell rang.


	27. Chapter 28

LOVE FOOLS

 **thanks corkyellems and Sarah for your review , thanks guest for loving it and reviewing ,my spanish is weak but love you all the same :)**

* * *

 **Saving ourselves**

They both rose up at the same time but Jacob insisted on answering the door and getting their dinner for thr night .

Bella agreed and went away to bring some plates and forks from the kitchen .

The smell of the pizza wafted from the boxes as Jacob brought them over to the center table.

* * *

"Jake, how did you know what to order for me?" she asked him in awe as she dug in her favorite pepperoni thin crust pizza.

"You …uhh practically lived on it in the office , so it wasn't hard "he said biting his lower lip and cheeks getting reddened at the question.

So he had been paying attention to her when he claimed he didn't. Jacob got up to take his box of dessert , it was his favourite mango almond mousse. The next thirty minutes as they dug in their mousse with their forks, they discussed their likes and dislikes, what movie they watched and which places they would like to see .Jacob was astonished that the conversation went so freely between them; his mobile phone ringing interrupted the talk. Jacob recognized the number and his mood changed.

Bella saw his smile fade, as he hesitated to take the call.

Ravi was of no help now, he couldn't afford to antagonize her as his mother was recovering .

He took the call inspite of wanting to reject the call

"What do you want Lauren?" he hissed .

"I am missing you" Lauren replied in a slurry voice.

"Stop calling me. Our deal's over. I didn't tell anything to your husband. He fucking works under me , so if you don't bugging me .."

She sighed on the phone stopping Jacob "I know ...I just found out ...it was.. "

"See I am busy right now. Goodbye Lauren" he said in a strangled voice and hung up the phone .

Anguished Jacob started burying his face in his hands to compose himself fast . He was really having a nice time with his wife.

"Jacob?" Bella's eyes watered as she saw his eyes were flushed in anguish too . "You were really together then…"

"NO, Bella ! Pleeease believe me" said Jacob as he told about the plan between him and Ravi.

He also told him how Lauren had cheated him on him in college. He had gone for a few days to another state for representing their college in sports; he had come earlier than announced to give a surprise to her.

But to his surprise he had found her kissing and making out with someone near the desolate space of their college swimming pool.

Jacob couldn't see the guy but it was all over when Lauren didn't even feel sorry when he had confronted her about that. Lauren shrugged it off that she was not interested in him and was thinking about dumping his sorry and lanky ass months ago .

"Now a day's, she's threatening to tell about all this plan we had made earlier to my mother .I only did that because you were going too close to my mom. What would happen to her when we will get finally separated? She will be heartbroken. I don't like to tell lies to my mother, what if she gets to know about it from someone or knows it unexpectedly from somewhere " Jacob stopped his talk , and started crying .

It was too much for him as he was worried for his mom .

He would never be able to forgive Lauren ever in his life for endangering his mother's life !

"It's up to you, Jake. If you forgive me .then we can…" Jacob interrupted Bella "don't promise things you can't do, Bella. I am really not that angry on you just bitter that you couldn't trust me enough. I didn't need to suffer that much for no fault of mine . No need to feel sorry for me. I can see Edward and you are close "

"What!" Bella shouted in surprise "I am just cordial with him because of our work . Jessica threatened me to stay away from you, Jacob. You were getting too close with smooching and all with Lauren in the mall ;so I decided to have some fun in the office at karaoke night … How can I forget the insult he and his family did ! Did he spare thought for my family's reputation ,me before creating all that drama ?Then whom did he marry of all , oh so pure girl like he wanted ! "

"So don't you like him? "Jacob asked in disbelief .

"Yes, I don't like him. "said bells "So do you forgive me?"

Jacob said with a serious face "Well you have to earn your place in my heart again, Bella. I don't hate you anymore. Are you game for it?"

"Thanks, Jacob. Well, would you like some Chocó chip ice cream? I made a tub for two "Bella said and went to get the ice creams.

"Yeah, I definitely have room for that."He said as they silently ate their pint sized tubs in silence.

Jpov

1 week later

I hurried back to work and finished what I had started before our lunch of red rice risotto .

She had been so relaxed at lunch with me, attentive to my every word.

It was nice talking to her , it made me feel good to know that I had someone there for me at the end of every day. But Bella felt like tense after we kissed again last night. What was troubling her? Was she tensed that I didn't believe Jessica was trying to spoil our relationship. She was still jealous of our dance at that party!

* * *

End of the month

Bpov

Jacob didn't believe me about Jessica's threatening me earlier. I let it slide as we went to Shimla at the end of the month; we dissolved our case before the judge. Pranay bhai took all the documents, we didn't want mom to know about it anyway if she came across it even through spring cleaning.

Jacob and I were watching a movie in the room of my dad Charlie's living room. Besides me, Jacob was scoffing as the movie played out about the werewolves and vamps. We were going to Mumbai next day.

Jacob's mom Sarah told us that she would join us in the city after 2 weeks.

"Oh, come on! If she really loved you she wouldn't have accepted the other man's proposal of kissing her!"

"Jacob, just watch the movie "I snorted .

He laughed and stayed quiet. I took the DVD out, once it was official the movie was over Jacob began to let out some steam.

"What about the funeral…the lead female met her cousin brother for only 10 minutes and she's crying bucket loads! All the vamps get killed for flimsy reason, what was that about?"

"Maybe the widdle werewolfie needs a nappie "I said in a baby voice, Jacob rolled his eyes .

He picked me up and slinging me over his shoulders took in my room "hey! Put me down"

"First things first" after closing the door we kissed. It seemed like ages and I couldn't get enough of it.

When it finished that what seemed like ages, was ten whole minutes of very long and passionate kissing.

And I couldn't be any happier ,when I pulled away .

He had a devilish grin plastered on his face as he made me sit on the makeshift fort of blankets he had made on the floor .

"Don't you dare!" as I caught the meaning behind his devilish stare, I warned him but it was too late.

Jacob at once began to tickle me. I squirmed as I told him to stop.

I had to pinch myself . We were finally on the path we ere destined to be . Jacob looked relaxed and happy as we cuddled and mock played with each other.

I just prayed that things just changed between us for the better in future.


	28. Chapter 29

LOVE FOOLS

 **Thank you Sarah for your lovely review :)**

* * *

 **Some loving time**

 **tpov**

Bella was happy that they were on talking and friendly terms; it didn't pass even from the notice from Jessica, Lauren's staunch supporter.

Bella was happy but it had to marred from her talks of making her believe her husband was still with that Lauren bitch .

Jacob had to talk to Lauren sometimes and that too he called in front of me ,otherwise she was going to spoil everything.

Why was Jessica hell bent on driving the point otherwise when it was not the case.

What would Jessica benefit from all this , she decided to be neutral and record whatever she was going to threaten her with next time .

She closed her eyes tightly and didn't let the tears form in her eyes, remembering Rose's words.

She was totally confused; she remembered what had happened after she had spoken out everything on the dance floor.

Bella had took heed and finally told Jacob everything after ice had broken between them.

 _"Will you listen if I say something Bella?" questioned Rosalie to which Bella nodded her head as 'yes'._

 _"Don't be like this."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Crying everytime when Jacob ignores you."_

 _"Rosalie...what are you talking? "_

 _"Don't try to deny. I saw how Jacob glared at you when you were comforting him few days ago "explained Rosalie while Bella kept mum._

 _" I can understand your situation. But instead of silently crying and cursing yourself, try talking to him and show him that you are strong. If you show confidence while talking to him; he will definitely start noticing you . Only then he will realize that you have changed now for the better."_

 _"But whenever I see his anger or sadness, I feel guilty all the more for bringing this situation to him, to us."_

 _"Now! You can't erase the past right. So stop dwelling on it and stop hurting yourself."_

 _"I will try..."_

 _"No ...tell me this, did Jacob even glanced at you whenever you cried?"_

 _"He isn't even acknowledging my presence. I don't cry in front of him. Then how could he know when I cry?"_

 _"Bella. Whatever happened that was all past. Don't let your emotions out in the form of tears.. Be strong and fight for your love, for your husband and for your life which is still in your hands to safeguard." says Rosalie which made her to think deeply._

 _"Hmm"_

 _"Be brave Bella. Whenever you get a chance tell him that you don't want divorce and apologize again, honey." says Rosalie after giving her a hug and left with her brother leaving her to go her workplace ._

bpov

My mom's distant cousin wished to see me and my husband. She being traditional and old fashioned lady I had to wear a saree.

I was tensed what will be Jacob's reaction to it, he was understandably displeased with my mom. We were now getting to the point of becoming close friends.

He surprisingly agreed to go with me but didn't interact much with my Mom's cousin.

When I looked at him, he averted his gaze and started looking through his phone. I tried looking outside the window seeing the new scenery. It was a nice change from seeing buildings and all.

The bus stopped and stopped at a roadside small eatery .

We ambled with the other passengers and finally found a seat

After minutes of silence, exhaling a heavy breath he looked at me and asked "Do you need something?"

I contemplated whether to share with him or not but decided to tell him "I need to use washroom."while avoiding my gaze.

I was feeling very uneasy .

"Just place your feet here and hold my hand." guided Jacob, offering his hand to me.

I did as he told and saw him already observing me with a frown.

I looked at him and saw a group of adjacent seat guys eyeing me. I again held his hands firmly as Jacob politely asked a waiter abut washroom "Excuse me, can you show the way to rest rooms?"

He started walking towards the exit with me trailing behind him, holding his hand like a kid. He then removed his hold as soon as we got near the ladies washroom.

The boy pointed towards a dark side and left the place.

When we were few feet away from the rest rooms, he stopped and said "I will wait here, you go". Nodding at him I started walking towards the rest room but heard his voice "You bought your mobile right?".

I turned around and showed him my mobile which was not noticeable as I held my saree pallu in my hand.

His concern bought a smile on lips as I slowly made my way .

I hurriedly went inside the washroom, washed my mouth and face.

Usually I throw up during bus journeys, luckily I didn't feel any sensation like that till now.

Moreover I didn't eat anything heavy since morning which might be helping me from not getting any such feeling till now.

Minutes later, when I was about to walk out of the washroom I felt nauseous and within seconds I emptied my stomach.

It took few more minutes for me to get stable and wash my mouth. I glanced at my mobile which was ringing continuously, groaning I looked at it and found Jacob's name on it.

Washing my mouth quickly, I came out with my mobile still ringing. As soon as he noticed me, he disconnected the call.

"What took you so long?" asked Jacob worried.

Before I could reply, I again felt uneasy .

Within seconds, I felt his hand on my ear and then rubbing my back. I wiped my mouth with the saree pallu and looked at him.

"Are you not used to travelling?" he asked me frowning. I couldn't stand properly as I don't have any energy left in me and with tear brimmed eyes I nodded at him weakly.

The next minute he gently surrounded his arm on my shoulder and held me protectively so that I won't fall.

Weakly I laid my head on his shoulder taking a deep breath which made my tears fall on his shoulder. He took out his handkerchief and wiped my mouth kindly.

"Better now?" asks Jacob softly after few minutes.

"Yeah"

When we reached towards our table, he made me sit and excusing himself he went to the counter.

He was asking the cashier something in between watching at me.

Feeling dizzy, I just laid my head on the table and closed my eyes.

After few minutes, I felt him tapping me on my shoulder. Slowly I lifted my head and found him holding a glass in front of me, I looked at him frowning.

Without replying, he just placed the glass in my hands and said "Drink this."

I tried to lift the glass towards my lips but my shivering hands didn't made it easy.

When I was about to lose the grip, Jacob held my hand and forwarded it towards my lips.

I looked at him helplessly with more tears forming in my eyes."Have it." said Jacob.

I took a sip and realized that it is lemon juice. Within minutes, I felt normal but still felt a little weak.

He ordered a vegetable sandwich for me and a coke for himself.

Though I didn't like to eat but had to eat a little forcibly to gain some energy.

While eating I noticed a middle aged woman who occupied the opposite table, glancing at me. When I caught her looking at me, she smiled.

Confusedly, I gave her a forced smile and turned my gaze away from her wondering if I know her before.

"Yeah, Do I know you?" I asked her frowning when she came near me after Jacob had gone to have one more coke for himself .

She laughed on seeing me frown. I then asked her how she knows about my condition.

"At the counter, I heard your husband asking for a lemon juice but this food court doesn't prepare any juices. Then I saw your husband asking for lemon pieces served in salads and made a glass of lemon juice from the little pieces of lemons." said the woman smiling broadly.

I looked at her surprised hearing her words.

"You are lucky to get such a life partner. God bless you both." saying that she left from there hurriedly to catch her bus.

I looked at Jacob who was now standing at the counter paying the bill.

He cleared his throat to gain my attention which made me come out of my thoughts.

"Bus is about to start. Let's go" said Jacob gesturing towards the door.

I nodded and stood up. He looked at me for few seconds and started walking.

I grinned realizing that he was making sure whether I can walk properly or not.

Minutes later, we settled in our seats and the bus started moving. When I was about to lay down, Jacob forwarded his hand which has a small lemon.

"Keep smelling this, you won't throw up again." said Jacob.

Nodding I took it from him, hiding my smile.


	29. Chapter 30

LOVE FOOLS

 **Thank you Sarah so so much for your lovely review :)**

 **Teasing**

bpov

I saw the photos we took on the last day of our stay in Manali before we came back to Mumbai,

It was really a cute photo after our marriage

.I had never imagined this day would ever come as I thought about that day we took this photo on the rooftop

 _"Taking photos without me" said Jacob coming towards me and Emily ._

 _"Come let's take few pics now before you go to Mumbai ." says Rachel ,excited holding Jacob's arm and dragging him near others._

 _We stood in a group and Jacob took a selfie of us._

 _"That is wvery nice, let's take another from this side too" says Ethan pointing to another direction._

 _"I'm not gonna pose for any more guys carry on, if you want I will click the pics." said Sam exasperated._

 _"Good, couldn't you decide this before itself? That is the better job for you. "saying that Rachel placed the phone in his hands and went to stand to pose for picture. Sam's mouth dropped to the floor hearing her while me and Emily shared a laugh._

 _After clicking few pics of them, Sam turned towards me and said "Bella come and stand with your husband, I will click few of yours and Jacob?"_

 _"No, it's fine" I said thinking that Jacob won't be happy with this._

 _"Yeah Sam, no need.. "said Jacob making me frown._

 _"Just few pics , don't be such a spoilsport . You go and stand, Bella" said Emily while pushing me towards Jacob._

 _I went near and stood beside Jacob."Place your hand on her shoulder, Jacob." instructed Sam._

 _Jacob kept calm for a second but placed it on my shoulder pulling me close to him._

 _Butterflies erupted again in my stomach, they were doing funny things while feeling him so close to me after our tickling session at my dad's house . I blushed and bend my head down a little._

 _"Perfect" Rachel's words made me look at her to which she winked at me while Sam clicked a picture of us._

 _"Stand behind Bella and place your hands on her waist, Jacob" said Rachel_

 _"No..." we both shouted at the same time."What no?. Do what we say" said Sam authoritatively and winked at his wife._

 _"Rachel, hold Ethan for a minute" said Emily ._

 _She came and made Jacob stand behind me and taking his hands she placed them on my waist._

 _Though he loosely placed his hands, I stilled at the contact and my heart started thumping fast with our proximity._

 _"Hold her properly ,Jacob." shouted Sam which made Jacob tighten his hold and pulled me back to his chest._

 _My eyes went wide when Jacob place his chin on my shoulder._

 _"Is this really happening or am I dreaming?" I asked myself and stared at the camera ,dazed._

 _When Sam showed his thumb up, Jacob released his hold slowly and stepped back maintaining a distance._

 _"Happy? Shall we leave now?" asked Jacob sighing._

 _"Just a minute" saying that Emily pulled me with her few feet away from Jacob._

 _"What?" I asked her confusedly._

 _"Kiss Jacob on his cheek" she said after sometime , making my eyes go wide._

 _I muttered in surprise "What? No way."_

 _"If you don't do that then I will reveal to Jacob about your jealousy upon seeing him and that girl who came with us for shopping ….."Emily threatened to spill it to Jacob._

 _"What are you talking? I'm not jealous."_

 _"Okay, then I will talk to Jacob once. Maybe he could help me." saying that Emily turned to walk away._

 _"Oh god! It will be embarrassing if Jacob knows this" I groaned._

 _"Okay, I will do as you said." I told her, she grinned at me and left from there._

 _I slowly walked towards Jacob and stood beside him. He looked at me and Emily with confused looks as she took the digital camera from her husband_.

 _"What?" asked Jacob frowning looking at my face which surely was now not a happy one._

 _I was feeling little sacred and excited._

 _I just signalled him to bend a little and he surprisingly he did as told. In a fraction of seconds, I tiptoed and placing my hand on his right cheek, I brushed my lips lightly on his cheek and stepped back immediately._

 _"Perfect" shouted Emily making me blush._

* * *

He stalked over to her."Sleepy are you?" Jacob said when we finished watching movie .

He didn't catch her watching her their photos few minutes earlier before she had dozed off.

TPOV

It has been 2 weeks since they were spending time to know each other.

Sarah didn't come back to Mumbai to with them . Her old sister -in-law was ill ,so she couldn't have reach here in time.

Bella was working her magic in breaking the wall between them.

The only thing that was troubling him that they still didn't admitted their love for each other inspite of giving subtle hints to each other.

Surely they were getting closer to each other as time passed by; he had observed that Bella used to care deeply and truly even when he was in a bad mood.

Jacob now had no doubts that Bella would leave him. She had even scolded him when he had accidentally cut his finger while cutting vegetables .

She loved and cared deeply him , he could see it in her eyes.

Still old wounds do heal, but they do leave a scar behind. He had to test the boundaries as he asked "Is that an invitation?" They way she was fighting for both of them was giving him the courage what he was going to do next.

"My bed is big enough for two "Bella played along trying to see how far that goes.

She was still little nervous what will be Jacob's reaction.

"Okay. Then I will join you. It's getting too hot "saying this he proceeded to take off his shirt and tossed it nearby on the couch.

"OMG! I was only kidding." she cried out as she gazed no stared at his broad chest and defined muscles.

"By the looks you have been giving me lately I know you want to" said Jacob amused.

He was not expecting such a reaction from her, he was thrilled internally seeing her nervous.

He tried to up the game by going near her "Jake, stop" her serious tone egged him to tease her further.

He stepped closer to her, not even touching her as she waited for her next move. "You are toying with me " she whispered.

"I swear to you that I am never going to leave you...if you stay with me, honey "whispered Jacob

"You are telling the truth, will you do that for me?" Bella asked not able to believe what she was hearing.


	30. Chapter 31

LOVE FOOLS

 **Thank you corkyellems so much for your lovely review :) dedicating this chapter to you and**

 ** _Gracias_** **to you, my lovely guest.**

 **thank you Sarah for your review and Cacau black for faving and following this story ,do leave in a review**

* * *

 **Spilling the beans**

He nodded, heat rose to her cheeks as she saw his confirmation her fingers itched to touch him. "How often do you work out?" she asked as her hands slowly went up to touch his chest but hung between them.

"Every alternate day, you can touch me if you want." He said bringing her hand on his chest near his heart.

Her hands slowly moved towards his chest while trying not to look nervous while rubbing circles near where his heart was beating.

"Do you love me ?" Jacob asked her his eyes deep with hope and love for her .

"More than anything "Bella answered without a second.

He smiled that earth shattering smile that she had been hoping to see and was missing it very long.

Bella cleared her throat as he was leaning his forehead with hers after hearing it .

"Have you ever thought of kissing me?"Bella blurted . Hearing that , he opened his eyes not able to belive what he had heard.

Jacob was surprised as he didn't expect his shy wife to be vocal about it too soon.

Bella glanced down at her hands." I mean.. who wouldn't ? Look at you " she was little nervous as she thought her talk hadn't made him to think again about their relationship.

But the hints he was giving was an indication they were moving closer to each other.

Her tension vaporized when Jacob pulled her by placing his hand on her waist.

Jacob grinned at her "I didn't hope such a day would come that I would hear it from your mouth. I always wanted you to say that .I love you Bella" there he said it too ,to his wife and then captured his lips with her own.

This kiss was different from their earlier kisses. She gasped into his mouth as she enjoyed his lips again .

His hands rested at the small of the back ,pulling her upwards against his bare chest .

Her hands were around him , moaning at the sensation of the the fingers gliding up her spine. _He's really good at this_ Bella thought .

This kiss was not gentle like their first kiss at Shimla home .

It was rough and phone vibrated in his pocket again and this time Bella felt its vibration against her ,she pulled back panting "Jacob? your phone"

"Huh" his eye was heavy lidded as his eyes met her own.

"Ignore it, honey " the moment was gone and Bella was suddenly aware of the way she was pressed up against him . It was so intimate and lust inducing that was fogging up her brain too .

"Maybe you should answer it "she said while stepping back from him and was smoothing down her shirt.

He saw his phone and then said "nah, it was Jessica. Where are we?" he made a move to pull her back into his arms but she pulled away from him.

Jacob leaned against the headboard trying to calm his breathing as well as Bella was thinking hard once again.

He was trying to give her the space she needed ,he was expecting only to kiss her , but it had soon turned into a full blown make out.

He was so aroused that he felt like they had been making out for hours ,but it wasn't . "Maybe I should go to my room ?" he walked himself to the front door with Bella following right behind him .

"Jacob?" she said stopping him from going from her room.

He was feeling confused by this action, was she planning on to continue what they were doing .

But looking at her he didn't feel so. "yeah " Bella fidgeted her hands unwillingly to force her to behave themselves.

"I have to tell you what Jess told me about you and Lauren this afternoon." she said timidly and filled in the talk she had during her loo break.

She made him hear the recording she had made today afternoon.

Jessica had warned her today that jacob and Lauren were together .she told her to buzz off from Jacob's life as soon as possible.

She was feeling sad earlier in the evening because of their talk before Jacob came to her room.

"I am feeling confused. Why is Jessica behaving like that ?" Bella said and kept quiet as jacob didn't knew too.

* * *

" I can't believe this ,my childhood friend Jessica is friends with that Lauren" cried Jacob holding his head ."Believe me ...I don't love her , at all Bella "he said his eyes pleading at her .

"I believe you jacob . I know you Lauren is not going to give up you so easily." Bella said sadly .

Jacob relaxed on hearing it and kissing her cheek and asked her hesitatingly " Are you going to chicken out on me ?"

"No " Bella said looking down.

" Bella ...look at me ."

she looked up and Jacob seeing what he wanted in her eyes whispered ,nuzzling her ear "didn't I say that I would do anything for you ?"

* * *

Next morning

Today's workload was not much and he could catch up the pending work at home.

Jacob decided to investigate the matter about Jessica himself , he decided to have an impromptu party in the evening.

 **At an impromptu office party in the evening**

bpov

Jessica then dragged Jacob and took few pictures with him making me want to punch her nose but I controlled myself from doing it.

That moment I decided to take few pics with him. he is denying taking photos with me i.e **his wife** who has every right on him in front of his co workers .

He doesn't have any problem to pose for photos with the girl who is just a friend that too college friend .

Slowly I walked towards washroom , What he told me yesterday surely meant something right .I don't know what was going on his mind.

 _Why was he dancing with that Jessica._

 **That same night at home**

Tpov

Bella watched the TV, a movie was playing and involuntarily she leaned her head on the armrest of the couch . When she got bored ,she took a glance at Jacob sitting beside her who was busy working.

She continued to gaze at him; slowly her eyes started feeling dizzy.

Rubbing her eyes, she continued to look at him with a smile on her face. After coming home , he told her about his plan. He told her that he doesn't like Jessica at all .

Jacob reminded her that he had looked for her this time . He had wiggled away from Jessica and danced with her when she pouted.

Bella sat there admiring her husband who was so engrossed in his work that he couldn't even realize that his wife was staring at him for the past half an hour doing him work.

Jacob was frowning and looking deep into the laptop whenever he was observing something keenly.

She continued to watch him ,his eyes were relaxing when he got what he was looking for, chewing his lips.

she slowly closed her eyes unable to keep them open.

Minutes later, Jacob who was engrossed in working sensed something on his shoulder. He turned his head and found Bella's head on his shoulder .

He slowly lifted her head and made her lean on the pillow. Looking at her one last time, he again got into his work. Again her head landed on his shoulder after few minutes, when she didn't get up , Jacob wondered how tired she was.

Something never changes,Jacob smiled to himself and continued doing his work.


	31. Chapter 32

LOVE FOOLS

 **Thank you Cacau black so much for your lovely review :) dedicating this chapter to you and**

 **Thank you Sarah and corky ellems so much for your review and , others do leave in a review please**

* * *

 **Tension**

He saw her face which clearly shows the tiredness, it was the same when they were coming back from their home in Shimla. He still remembered it clearly .

 _Since morning, she has been packing things for them and also helped Emily in cooking._

 _He himself was busy attending conference calls that he couldn't even get time to sit for some time and pack his things._

 _In the evening, when he was free from all the tensios, he came to his room and found her closing the suitcase which had his clothes in it. When he opened his cupboard, he noticed only few clothes present in the cupboard._

 _When he looked at her she just told him that she has packed all the clothes. Nodding his head, he just went to take bath taking a set of fresh clothes from the cupboard._

 _He lifted her head from his shoulder and again made her lean on the window of the car , in the process her hair fell on her face covering it completely._

 _Slowly he removed the hair on her face. His hands lightly touched on her face which made her shiver because of the coldness in his hands._

 _He moved his hand towards her face again but stopped remembering_

 ** _"Don't touch me."_**  
 ** _"I can't accept you as my husband."_**  
 ** _"I want divorce."_**

 _Her words felt like a cold wind blow on his face. Wondering what he was going to do few seconds back, Jacob looked at his hand and closed his eyes tightly trying to block her words enter into his mind the next time as he remembered the moments they spent together._

 _When he was about to pull his hand back, the driver applied a sudden break which made Bella jerk from her sleep._

 _He smiled tightly at her as he remembered the kiss and tickling session at her father's house ._

He couldn't believe that the kiss they shared day before yesterday could be ever possible .

Jacob sighed as he smoothed her hair that was falling on her face now .

He prayed to god as he took a sleeping Bella in her room that Lauren doesn't do anything weird to his wife , his mom was still recuperating .

As he made her lie on her bed , he admired her beautiful face . She was looking lovely and peaceful in her sleep with her slight dribble coming from the side of her mouth.

Jacob jerked back a little when he tried to move away from her .

He saw Bella didn't leave his shirt's collar in her sleep . He smiled at this and slowly pried her fingers from the collar and kissed her fingers lovingly.

" I am so sorry ,sleep well " whispered Jacob in her ears and wiped away his tears as he went to his room.

* * *

 _Next morning after jacob's meeting with lauren_

As she was adding more items to her growing list after they had a breakfast of mango almond mousse and pav bhaji roll,

Rosalie had made her fall in love with it when she prepared it in her own house .

It was a fusion food made mixing of pav bhaji ( bhaji is mixed vegetables gravy with lots of spices ) and and plain felt a pair of eyes lock onto the back of her head.

She spun quickly around to see but stumbled in the middle of warm chest.

"Good grief, Jacob!" Bella said clutching her rapidly beating heart. "You nearly scared me to death."

"Sorry, Bella" he replied but there was no such expression at his face.

She glared at him seeing his grinning face, and gazed down on the hem of her jeans legs to try to hide her smile.

He came closer to her and she couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her as his heated breath landed on the curve of her neck." I think you know exactly what I am talking about, Bella "he said huskily .

Involuntarily her lower lip found its way between her teeth and she heard his chest rumble again. "Please don't do that, honey" he choked out and then every inch of her body was touching her knees to her shoulders.

Jacob was turning to his jovial self. It had been two days after the party, it was Sunday now. Jacob told that he observed strange behavior of Jessica in the party. By his observation Bella concluded that she was trying to be close to him .Bella had noticed it earlier too and told that to him. He admitted he had never noticed earlier but both of them couldn't understand the reason.

bpov

"What are you thinking , Bella?" asked Jacob while we were shopping for grocery at the supermarket .

I was thankful to god that Jacob forgave me. I had nearly lost all hope that he will ever forgive me.

"About Lauren and Jessica ?" I said as I placed some packets of our cereal.

Jacob placed the washing detergent in the cart when we reached the end of the aisle.

It really hurt me to see tears in his eyes. She had managed to kiss him at last, in their last meeting yesterday. I had to film it and it broke my heart seeing Jacob like that being manhandled against his wishes.

He didn't know that I had followed him and made the recording .

Jacob didn't even let me kiss him goodnight yesterday, he had shrank away from me .

I was feeling guilty and that was all due to my stupidity earlier he's caught in such a tight spot.

"Don't cry, Bella. I deserve it, I hurt you too much I think in my ..."Jacob said wiping my tears away that I didn't knew had sprung in my eyes." what can I do ? I have to listen to her, mom is coming here in Mumbai next week . I am so sorry , honey. Jessica is keeping a watch on me like a hawk ..."Jacob said tears threatening to spill from his beautiful eyes. I made little circles on his arm to sooth him .

tpov

"uhmm you are right ,then I need to punish you then .are you ready ?"Bella asked him while Jacob paid the bill at the counter .

"yes , I am " Jacob answered as he helped Bella put the grocery items in the back of the car .

He looked so sad and sincere that Bella felt like laughing but she controlled it .

"Well ,let's get in the car first " Bella said and they got in .

Then she stated her monlogue

"I will not bow down; I will not shy away. Let the heavens bear witness to this day when I solemnly swear to have my revenge from you Jacob . My revenge will be to love you, and you alone. My revenge will be to never become the cause of the tears you shed. My revenge will be to make you the happiest man in the world. I will torture you with hugs and kisses. I will punish you with my ubiquitous aura. I dare you to shed me hard, I will stick around.."

Jacob was laughing on hearing this "you are really are stuck with me for eternity. That is the my revenge, and it's the sweetest of them all,isn't it ? "As he swooped in to kiss her .

He didn't want even the memory his ex ordeal to come between him and his wife ever.

"I am sorry Jacob. You are suffering because of my stupidity. But I have a plan "Bella said as they started driving towards home


	32. Chapter 33

LOVE FOOLS

 **Thank you Cacau black , and corkyellems so much for your lovely review** **andkpop2012 for following .**

 **Sarah just wait ,it will come out soon :)**

 **Thank you so much my Spanish guest for your review that you find the previous chap charming .**

* * *

 **Explosion**

bpov

"Hi Jessica! "I wished her cheerfully .

She was Lauren's confidante but something was telling me that she too was interested in my husband.

My instincts were shouting that something was amiss with Jessica. Jacob was having doubts about my opinion on this.

He was mainly focused on Lauren's but I had to keep quiet as I had no strong proof about it.

"Guess what ,we are not getting divorced !" I said as I adjusted my yellow silk top . I had worn it with beige skirt that Jacob had selected a week after our grocery trip.

It had a been week ago we had gone shopping .

I had talked with Rose about it . She had told me to finally teach her lesson for running me down all these weeks

"Jacob and I have finally patched up." I said while making a happy face and took a sip from the coffee during our loo break .

Now I was waiting for her reaction. "Did you forget what he's doing with Lauren?" she spat after a minute.

She was fuming and my doubts were now confirmed. Knowing that Jessica has once thought of marrying Jacob, I couldn't be calm

I was hell scared to lose him to anyone after finally getting close.

I turned my back "I don't care; anyone would be a fool to leave him. I have wasted enough time already. He has not gone to her recently "I said haughtily as I put my empty thermocol ( Styrofoam ) cup in the dustbin.

"Good news, Bella this time too he's telling you lies. I will bring you the proof that he's lying" said Jessica while throwing her cup in the bin and went stomping away.

* * *

 _In the same evening_

"Yeah Lauren, I am not coming to meet you anymore." said Jacob and cut the call.

"So , Jess had spilled quite fast my happy talks to her."

"Are you sure ? Mom's here. She can easily do what she wants "said Jacob getting tensed.

"Don't worry, we have proof too. I just want Jessica to fall in my trap" I had told Jacob about my recordings and the future plan we were going to lay soon as soon mom comes in our Mumbai home after two days .

"Ooh...what are you doing?" I was feeling ticklish at my feet. I saw that he was tickling and kissing my feet.

"I felt I should kiss those feet who are going to me deliver me from my troubles " he said huskily raising shivers running all over my body .

"Leave it. Just show this love tomorrow too at lunch time in the restaurant .Focus on our plan honey ,I don't deserve your love " I said sadly.

"No honey, you deserve it "said Jacob.

He hugged me and then one thing lead to another which resulted in our kissing each other passionately.

Tpov

Jacob took one more cherry & gently rolled it over Bella's bottom lip. When Bella slowly parted her lips, the cherry slipped into her mouth along with Jacob's index finger & Bella clamped it with her mouth & sucked it hard.

"You want more?" Jacob asked as he took another cherry from their lunchbox.

"Again?" He asked her in surprise as he fed her one more red cherry.

"Yes. Again and again."

"You are insatiable, sweetheart."

"You can't blame me. You are so deliciously sweet & smooth."

"You never cease to amuse me,."

"C'mon. Kiss me. Kiss me." Bella wrapped her arms around her husband's neck & pulled him closer & took his lips in her.

"Hmm. You taste mighty fine than the cherry, my darling husband."

Jessica was fuming as she saw Jacob and Bella behaving like this when all of the office people were having their lunch at the diner.

She could see that the call that Lauren made to him last evening, had no effect on them.

They were looking too much loved up to her liking .

Bella glanced at Jessica and saw her looking pale with her closeness with Jacob. _"Now she got to know whom Jacob belonged to"_ she mentally smiled .

* * *

 **Same day at night**

"Did you see that look on Jessica's face?" Bella asked as they were now sitting comfortably in their home while having their dinner of lemon thyme chicken and fried rice.

"Well no, I was busy looking at you. Ooh! It was so hot , you surely made everyone squirm in their seats ."He laughed as she blushed.

"Being so affectionate in public place , my dear. "Jacob said as he mimicked her eating of cherry with licking his finger sensually like she did in the afternoon.

He had controlled himself not to ravage her cherry stained lips like some animal in front of everyone .

He smiled widely as he remembered how Edward's mouth was open. _Take that, she is mine_ Jacob thought.

Bella blushed red thinking how their colleagues had teased Jacob good naturedly.

It took Jacob a week not to shrank away from his wife while kissing her .

Whenever he used to go near Bella, Lauren's forced kiss in their previous disastrous meeting used to play in his mind. Bella helped him a lot by being patient with him .

Now he could not resist her kissing more then once in a day . They had promised not to go fast taking slow steps as they started getting know each other's taste .

"Nice ,you liked it . Do you want to do that once again at ...home?" Bella said as she took her spoonful of rice.

Jacob smiled that gorgeous smile of his that fluttered Bella's heart with gusto "yep , and this time you will be feeding me and there will be a new game . " he showed her the strawberries and chocolate sauce by uncovering the lid of the vessel that he had kept on the table.

She shivered and it had nothing to do all with cold. It was going to be a very eventful night .


	33. Chapter 34

LOVE FOOLS

 **thank you corkyellems so much for your lovely review**

 **and welcome back ishita it has been a long time, you can change your password if your not able to access it .**

* * *

 _The cat is finally out!_

 _Next day_

As Bella had expected, both of them had come to their house when Jacob's mom came back two days later .

 _bpov_

"What's all this Jacob, is this true? You were with Lauren" said mom getting angry on seeing the video where Jacob was making out with her.

She got angry on seeing the video where Jacob was making out with Lauren in a drunken state.

When her hands began to open his buttons, Jacob pushed Lauren away and the video ended. Jessica wanted to show another video that they had made when that Lauren was finally able to kiss him.

I stopped Jessica showing it to mom "Mom, please. Don't get stressed please! It's not good for your heart" I said.

"Bella .I am sorry. My son cheated on you. I can't believe this; really Jacob how could you…?"She said crying, I stopped her from speaking more.

Jacob's face had fallen on hearing his mom's accusation. "Mom, he didn't cheat "I said as I stood near Jacob and took his hand in mine.

"What are you saying, Bella? You saw the video right. I can't blame you for it and please don't take his side. "said mom panting. "what did you do, jacob ? where did I go wrong in bri.. "she asked jacob with anguish.

I stopped mom from completing her sentence.

Jacob was not in the wrong , I am to blame for all this mess.

Taking my hand away from my husband's hand I went near Sarah and bowing down, and clasped her hand.

"Mom ,please! Don't think like that about your son even for a second. He's a very nice soul. Don't believe in Lauren like person's saying. When I came here, I had to work with Edward who was going to be my fiancee at one point of time. When Jacob came to know about it ,he got drunk and did all that .Lauren's Edwards ex-wife ,she did all this to make me jealous" then I told about my tale about Edward making scene on the engagement day .

"What?" mom cried in surprise .

"I am sorry , mom . My mother told me not to tell about my broken engagement . I tried to tell but couldn't because I lost courage when ever I used to think of telling you all, esp Jacob . I was afraid of losing him "ending the tale, now in tears.

Sarah was alright now ,Jacob let out a relieved sigh seeing his mom breathing normally.

Our chances of taking risk had finally paid off.

"She's telling lies , it was in Switzerland and not in Mumbai "cried Lauren after Jessica nudged her.

Seeing Jessica's behavior was making feel him odd still ,she was literally acting so innocent now she 's not.

"Really, mom . You would believe what she's saying after she ditched him in college? Jacob had told me everything about her when I asked him after I heard it from Emily "I asked mom.

Her face changed when she remembered the long forgotten fact and looked with Lauren with such a face that she flinched back.

"Got to say you have guts to show your face again to my son. He was so shattered at that time "mom said and hugged her son.

She asked him to forgive her ,he smiled and told her he didn't mind it.

"She's not telling lies" Jessica said and showed the recent recording which I saw was morphed a lot.

I showed the real recording and how uncomfortable Jacob looked during that make out and mom finished seeing the video I had filmed

"Why were you so quiet ,Jacob?" she asked him .

"Lauren threatened me to show that earlier video to you. Mom your heart is weak, believe me I don't want to take chances .Bella and I were fighting and it has been a month we patched up" Jacob said in a whisper.

"Mom, I will handle the rest .Please have rest "I said to Sarah , she smiled at both of us and ruffling our hair she said "I believe you both .I don't believe .. that girl" she said eyeing Lauren with such menace, that even she flinched.

Saying this she went inside .

Jacob then went near Jessica .

He couldn't believe she who was his long time friend, was helping Lauren.

"So why did you do this to me ?"asked Jacob.

Jessica was fidgeting beside Lauren who was not comforting or providing support to her at all ,

I doubted now whether they were friends at all. As he pressurized her to tell her the truth to him

I couldn't help remember what happened in Rose's house 2 weeks ago.

She was teaching me to make fusion dish that was Hyderabadi apricot dessert topped with fruit kernels and malai (whipped cream), when one of her friends dropped into out she was Jessica's cousin .

When she got to know that I am Jacob's wife ,she made me show his current photo.

She let out a whistle on seeing him" he sure has grown into a gorgeous guy. No wonder Jessica was hung up on marrying him. Poor girl, missed her chance. She still has his old photos from her college days. She even gave me one "and showed me an old photo of Jacob.

Emily had shown me some of his old photos when I was newly married , it was truly Jacob.

Though he was stunning now ,he was a beauty even in his earlier days.

Suddenly I was brought from my thoughts to the present feeling Jacob's arms wrapping around me.

He was protecting me from Jessica scratching me as she ranted out and cried "I loved you Jacob,and you married Bella.I sided with Lauren to separate both of you . She doesn't deserve your love "

"But Lauren wants Jacob, how would you get him if you are with Lauren?" I asked Jessica exasperatedly.

"I am not in love with Jacob, but with Ravi. He was the guy I cheated upon Jacob in college. We broke up after we finished our studies due to some misunderstanding. When I met him again, after a year I had got married to Edward, he cleared my misunderstandings ... after my divorce trial was in progress. Jacob was hell bent on blackmailing me, Ravi tried indirectly to make him understand "Lauren said.

She saw Jessica with a sneer who was looking at her with disgust along with me.

"What happened . Continue your story ?" I said with sarcasm dropping from my voice.

"Well, he tried to injure Jacob by making the chandelier fall on him at the party . But he got lucky as he escaped unhurt due to you. Thanks to his beautiful and brave wife "she said sarcastically in reply.

"What!" Jessica and I shouted both at the same time.

How could his friend Ravi stoop so low for love , it was hard to believe . His actions made Jessica appear better than him.

Jacob was shocked too ,not able to believe his ears that his one of his close friends Ravi was in love with Lauren.

He was the guy that was one of the cause of his first dreadful heartbreak and also now was the reason of this unnecessary travails with Jessica's craziness thrown in.

Jessica and Lauren were no friends but they were only using each other for their own benefit.

"I knew Lauren you were behind it, how did Ravi came into play in all this ?" Jessica fumed at Lauren ,clearly she had not been let in the secret by her .

It was hard to believe but it was true Lauren did love Ravi .

"And then Jessica started blackmailing me, as she was keeping eye on Jacob from the time when she heard that Jacob had taken transfer to Mumbai branch. Finally her years of searching any link to reach Jacob came in a platter to her. " said Lauren ,clearly hinting in Jessica's direction that , she was also no good either. It was getting too much for me seeing how people in this room, could stoop so low ! .

Jessica caught on her hidden meaning and proceeded to hit her,but was stopped by two lady constables who came there suddenly from nowhere.

I saw Jacob had removed the curtains and was talking to a police officer.

"So what do we do now , Jacob ?" I asked as I saw them going out from our house.

"Justice "said Jacob grimly as he took his hand in mine , his hand was squeezing mine tight like he was seeking strength from me.


	34. Chapter 35

LOVE FOOLS

Together 

bpov

* * *

Two days had gone after that incident, but Jacob seems to have gone in a shock.

He used to go to work with me and come home with me , but he used to talk very little .

I had to tell our bosses about Jessica 's trip to police station and things that lead to her arrest .

She was stalking Jacob for long, but blackmailing him was a serious offence. We had to defend ourselves from them .

Mom was getting worried too about Jacob's behaviour.

"Is that girl causing any more troubles for him?" Sarah asked me as we ate our breakfast of barbequed pork buns and pumpkin quinoa salad.

"No, mom. It will take months before she comes out" I said as I watched Jacob play around with his breakfast of salmon kebab with corrainder yoghurt , he had loved it at Rose's house a week ago.

It was the last time I saw Jacob carefree and happy .

"He needs to talk it out ,otherwise he will crumble from inside "Sarah cried wiping her tears quickly before I could notice it .

* * *

He didn't talk to me and Sarah. He talked with us when we talked with him that too in monosyallabic answers .

Sarah tried her best efforts to make him come out from this state, he then used to make effort for her and behave somewhat normal .

When her back was turned, he again went back to his gloomy mood.

* * *

I remembered how my effort of making him smile had one down the drain two days ago

"Will you help me hook this?" I asked him . He saw up and asked what was the problem .

"Look down" I answered in a husky voice

"You still have it?" Jacob asked.

"Yes. I was having it all the time."I replied as it hooked the clasp of the anklet "It was your gift after our marriage. It's special to me"

He looked at me first time after that incident with a smile and adoration in his eyes.

" I would fall for you even if there was no gravity " I said as I leaned to him and kissed him back .

He kissed me back passionately, but suddenly pulled back from me.

" I love you " he said and looked at me with hurt in his eyes while moving away from me.

"What have I done?" I cried as I rushed towards him and started sobbing.

He let me cry in his arms, to which I was grateful. "I am sorry, honey for hurting you "he said at last after I had quieted.

* * *

"You are not coming to office ? Bella, you are still cooking in the kitchen "asked Jacob in a dead voice .

He was fully dressed for office while I steamed the fishes for our lunch and put the tofu in a frying fan . "No, I am not feeling well" I said while I stirred the tofu waiting for his reaction.

He was not giving me any response past one week of my trying hard to make him share his feelings with me.

"What happened ?" Jacob asked , taking me aside from the stove and making me sit on the counter .

He was sitting down near me and touching my forehead. I was happy to notice that it seemed to cause something in him.

"You are not fine, honey. Why are you ignoring me and mom?" I said soothingly, squeezing his arm .

 **Jpov**

Then she leaned in to kiss me. I was not ready for those lips to meet mine .My mouth was half open in shock when her soft lips touched mine .

Bella took the opportunity and deepened our kiss. I got over myself quickly as my hands travelled to her sides before quickly wrapping them around her again .

I ran my lips along her warm skin of her cheek which had gone little pink

Then to my surprise, she pulled back and got near the stove . "Our lunch was starting to get burnt "she said and turned the tofu .

Thankfully she had in control, otherwise Bella would have kicked me out of the kitchen .

I have caused enough trouble by being friends with Ravi . In my anger, I shouldn't have taken help from Lauren.

"Jacob, please talk to me. It's killing me. Are you still angry with me? I am so sorry "Bella said as she turned off the stove and came near me.

I picked her up and pulled her in my lap as I sat on the floor.

"I am so sorry ,Bella . It feels that my anger caused more troubles and danger for you, I never intended to do that .HE was my best friend and he cheated..."

I started to bawl in the crook of her neck while she hugged me fiercely, saying words of comfort that I heard as I opened up my troubles to her .

I looked up when I felt his tears on my neck "I am sorry for hurting you , I didn't mean to endanger you two " he said and went away leaving me frustrated

1 week later

Tpov

Jacob had opened up his frustrations to his wife after breaking down in front of her . He found hard it to digest that while trying to protect her mother from Bella.

He was endangering both their lives. He had hated Bella for her treatment but didn't want to harm her like that.

He was angry and heartbroken by her response at the start of marriage and later getting hints from his friend .

He was also miffed with her that he was not enough for her love to tell the truth.

Bella replied that she was afraid and talking to her friend and especially cousin's wife she gained courage to face him after knowing about Lauren.

Both of them agreed they had done mistakes and needed to start afresh.

* * *

 **Four days later**

"Jacob " Bella gasped, he lifted his head .

She saw he was happy but was hesitant to go any further with her . They suddenly drew apart after kissing each other passionately.

Things were heating up between them slowly. She was about to question herself where had she gone wrong .

"Please , don't doubt .." Jacob said as she saw her confused face.

"I don't want to mess things up by taking things too quickly.I don't want you to regret anything. We can take things slowly. You don't have to feel bad for me " he said while running his hand in his hair.

"Jacob, I know lots of things have gone south between us, but believe me I love you honey .I will not have any supernatural regret what happens next between us" Bella said confidently , trying to dispel any doubts regarding her from her husband's head.

Next Morning

Her body felt stiff but well used.

Muscles she never had used before ached. His heavy arms were holding her tight, he was spooning her from behind.

His face nuzzling the back of her bare back .He snored softly "Mmm..."his baritone filling the air.

"This is my favourite way to wake up" Jacob said sleepily as he felt his wife turn facing him.

His hands were slowly cruising her body, cupping one of her breasts sleepily. "These must be tender, I bet "he whispered into her ear while he gently squeezed it again making her hiss a little.

"Everything is sore and tender .I need to pee..."she pretended to pout as she wriggled to get free from his grasp.

He pulled her mouth close to him so he could kiss her tenderly.

Then he was stroking her tender sensitive skin at her neck before letting her go, he still couldn't believe it was real "Are you really OK, Bells. Shall I carry you to the washroom?" he asked his fingers entwined with her fingers.

" I am fine. Jacob . I will call you if I need help" she made her way to the bathroom as he went off to sleep.

All of her was over used and over licked too many times.

Bella smiled as she remembered what had happened after the crying of Jacob in the kitchen two days ago.

They had started making out after their gentle kissing , she was lucky that Sarah didn't come to investigate in the kitchen as some of the things clattered in the kitchen during their impromptu frenzy make out .

As Jacob waited for his wife to come back to him he couldn't forget the last night. He could not hide his happy grin as he remembered whispering his love over and over while kissing her and loving his arms around her shoulders.

He had kissed her passionately and she too kissed him back as they made sweet love to each other.

He couldn't believe that he caved into his feelings. He was assured that she won't leave him removed his fears that she won't be able to move on without him.

Bella hissed a little as she felt a little pain as walked towards their room, her muscles were pretty sore .

She blushed red as she remembered how they were lost in the primal need for each other last night after their first time.

Jacob was so concerned when she cried in pain. After that, they had carried on again and again. she wanted to drown in his love forever.


	35. Chapter 36

LOVE FOOLS

 **Thank you so much for your lovely reviews sarah,ishita , corky ellems ,my spanish guest, dips and giving me your continuous and loving support from the start of this fic.**

 **Thanks to all of you otherwise , I would have not enjoyed completing this fic :)**

 **also thank you phantom, hybrid99,serenity for your thanks to my silent readers too for reading this fic.**

* * *

 ** _Epilogue_**

After 3 years

Jpov

It was mine and Bella's third anniversary but second since we patched our relationship.

Though we had celebrated our first anniversary in Mumbai in completely different way by making love to each other .

We had come to shimla after that year. She was only ten days away of her due date, I knew she wasn't up to doing anything exciting.

I wanted to take her out to have a meal but even that seemed a big no no from Mom.

I had been taking cooking lessons online for weeks to prepare a delicious meal for Bella.

Whenever I got the chance, I practiced in the Rachel's friend kitchen. She even gave me few tips for improving my cooking

I was finally confident that Bella would love my prawn tempura tacos and salomi cutlet pav.

For dessert I was making an apple pie, as recently Bella had developed craving for apples a lot.

After the meal, I would take her to the bathroom. I had decorated it with candles, rose petals ,massage oils and some bubble bath bottles Emily had brought for me .

Knowing how tired Bella felt lately, she could no doubt be asleep fast after the bath .

* * *

At 6 pm, in the evening mom and Bella came home from the neighbour's house.

They also had brought some flowers from our garden. I found out that Mom and Bella both had turned into avid fans of gardening

"What's that?" she asked me suspiciously as she smelled something in our bedroom.

I said, "What's that?" trying my best to look innocent.

But Bella was not easily put off as she said "That smell, it's like ..."

"Oh, it's our dinner" as I finally brought my creation before her , it was no use hiding from her for long.

"You made that?" she asked me ,eyebrows raised as she examined the food I had made.

"Yeah, I have been learning. All this was going in Rachel friend's kitchen .She also takes classes for cooking "I responded as I handed her the plate then we both sat on the couch.

"Happy anniversary, Mrs Black" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Happy anniversary, Jacob " she replied seizing her fork .

After she took a bite of the cutlet pav , she commented "wow ,this is so great "

She persuaded to eat the food with me as a spoonful was offered to me. I took it and then fed her some from my plate

"Of course, it is .I made it! " I said finally digging in my share of prawn tacos and cutlets.

"Well you can cook more often then" Bella said with a smirk,finishing half of her plate much quicker than she usually would have done .

"I hope you are hungry because I made dessert too" I said as I went out of the room to bring the apple pie from the fridge.

"Mmm apples!" she muttered ,smiling at me when she saw the apple pie.

After she finished eating the pie with me, on my instruction she held out her wrist out to me eyes closed.

"No cheating " I teased . She huffed as she agreed.

I fastened the gold bracelet. Her eyes got filled with tears when she opened her eyes.

I didn't need to ask her whether she liked it as she placed her arms around my neck to hug me and kissed all over my face .

It was the same design she had wanted few months back in a small shop in our small sleepy town.

" I don't know what did I do to deserve you. I love you so much,Jacob " we held each other for a long time ,then I remembered the final surprise of the night.

"Bath time "I told her .

Standing up to reach out to help her from the couch. She was impressed with me that I had planned so many surprises .

I enjoyed her awed look when she took in the candle filled room and the array of bubble baths that I had poured in the water. Her eyes twinkled as she kissed me again soundly .

* * *

"Jake, can we "she began before blushing and closing her mouth avoiding my gaze as we both settled on our bed .

"You know ..."she began again when I appeared puzzled.

"Can we what?"I asked her and then seeing the uncomfortable and blushing look on her face, I knew what she was getting at.

I nodded in negative ,worried about her. "We haven't done it for ages" her voice suddenly going upon an octave.

"Look honey, I would anything normally for you but now ... I know and we will after the baby's born, she will be here in no time " I said trying to calm her down.

She didn't respond for a minute.

I let out a relieved smile when she smiled and responded to me after tortuous five minutes.

The tension that had developed between us disappeared instantly as she said in a happy voice " well ,I think he will be here any day now "

"That time will only tell , But I love you "

"Me too , honey ."she replied back as our hands joined together.

 **The end**


End file.
